Feelings
by hislips
Summary: The trip to London doesn't really do the thing to make Hikari strong enough to face her emotions for Kei. An accident and Christmas vacation will formulate the guts Hikari needed to face her feelings for the one and only love of her life! XD
1. Chapter 1: Did she or Did not?

It was after the last episode of special a. I am kind of not satisfied with the ending because I didn't have the chance to hear Hikari tells Kei she loves him or if Kei knows Hikari already likes him. I mean Kei must've mistaken that the rescue and the kiss from London was because Hikari want the S.A. to be completed again and he thinks that Hikari likes him for just an important friend. So here's my story after that episode... Hope you like it! ^^

Chapter one: Did she or Did Not?

/*after the trip in London, in their way back in Japan... Kei talks about Hikari's feeling towards him... He kindly explains his feeling to her too... Yet, Hikari didn't respond to anything he said… She just smiles and avoids the topic ever since… What is this? Is Hikari not sure about her feelings? Why didn't she respond? How will Kei feel about it? Let's find out…*/

It's on ordinary day in the greenhouse. Kei is typing in his laptop while Hikari is studying mountain of books beside him. Tadashi yawns because of boredom. Akira is pouring Darjeeling tea in the cups while Ryuu, Jun and Megumi sleeps in the couch. After typing mountains of data, Kei looked blankly in his laptop screen and sink into deep thought.

"In London, she kissed me and tells me that I am her special one... I tell her I like her yet, after that, she never talks about that incident or the way she feels about me... I guess what she means by special means I am special to her because I am just a friend and an ultimate rival... didn't she liked me after all?" Kei thought.

He looked in Hikari's way. Hikari is busy reading books but she sensed Kei is looking at her. She looked in his way.

"Hmm... why are you looking like that Takishima?? Is something wrong?" Hikari asked.

"Uhm! n-nothing..." he said looking away and sigh.

"Why can't I tell him I like him? I kissed him and tell him he's my special one in London... but I don't tell him straightly that I like him... Why can't I say it to him..? Am I being true to what I feel? Or not... did I really like him... Or I just like him as my rival but not as a guy to love... Is that it? ohh... I am such a bad person…" Hikari thought.

Hikari gives the expression of sadness. Akira sees it and worries about her friend. She put the teapot down and hugs Hikari.

"Hikari! You don't look good! Maybe it's because our travel in London makes you tired plus the fact that you have to study so hard to be able to beat kei in the upcoming test makes you restless… don't worry Hikari! I am sure you will prevail this time…" Akira said comfortingly while hugging her friend… Hikari smiled at her then goes with the expression of sad again.

"Don't say nonsense Akira… you know I will still be number one..." Kei said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up wild animal Kei!" Akira shouted as dark aura surrounded her.

"Hikari can't defeat me… right? Ni-san?" Kei said smiling looking at Hikari.

Hikari hears the word "ni-san", a vein throb in her head.

"Don't call me NUMBER TWO!" Hikari shout loudly.

Ryuu, Megumi and Jun, woke up because of Hikari's shout. Tadashi get shocked as the greenhouse started to shake. Everyone jumps to their feet looking up. They're just being alert if things such as falling debris from the roof of the greenhouse will happen. The trembling stop and everyone calmed.

"Gomena-sai…" Hikari said.

"No Hikari... It's not your fault... This greenhouse is kind of old... So even a loud shout can make it shake…" Akira said to her gloomy friend.

"Ne Tadashi!" Akira pointed to her boyfriend. Tadashi startled and gives the expression of being afraid to get hit. "Have you ever told your mom that this greenhouse is old? It may collapse anytime!" Akira said in a tone that Tadashi finds scary.

Tadashi gulps as he answered his girlfriend. "Well… I've already told it to my mom... but she seemed busy to all some kind of stuffs so she doesn't have much time to deal with this thing…" Tadashi answered fearing Akira wont like his answer. And she does.

"What did you say?" the aura of Akira that she is about to hit Tadashi lingered. Tadashi run behind the chair and begs for his life.

"Let's leave it…" Kei said in a calm voice. "Akira, Tadashi is afraid of her mom so naturally he can't request a thing like that and have an immediate response… I will tell father to talk to the chairperson of the school so that the thing in this greenhouse will be fixed… Please stop worrying about this thing…" Kei said while closing his laptop.

He walks his way to the door. Everybody follows him except Akira and Tadashi. Ryuu Jun and Megumi will be heading to the music room while Hikari and Kei will be heading to their history class, Akira and Tadashi, fixed the empty cups from the table.

Near the door.

"And oh..." Kei faces Hikari. "Please refrain yourself from shouting with such a terrible loud voice… ni-san" Kei said teasingly, smiling at Hikari.

Veins throb from Hikari's forehead and fist.

"Don't call me NUMBER TWO!" Hikari shouted again forgetting what happened earlier and punch the wall hard.

It built a crack and the crack climbs its way up to the glass windows and up to the ceiling fan of the green house.

The material holding the ceiling fan collapsed. The ceiling fan is about to fall in the place where Hikari stands.

Ryuu, grab the twins and push them far from the door. Ryuu can't grab Hikari for his arms are occupied by the twins.

Hikari want to jump, run or anything to avoid the debris falling to her. Her body can't move. She closes her eyes.

CRASH!!

At first she can't see anything. She hears voices, feet running towards her. She hears Akira's and Jun's voice calling her name and Ryuu and Tadashi calling for Kei.

"Takishima?!" she thought. "What happened to Takishima?"

Hikari opened her eyes. The first thing she sees was brown hair, soft brown hair touching her cheeks and her eyelids. She looked to see the face of the person that is embracing her and protecting her from the shards of the wrecked glasses and materials from the ceiling fan.

She looked and she sees a white face covered with blood.

"Takishima?!"

Half of Kei's face is covered with his own blood from the cut in his forehead and a cut in his right cheek.

His uniform sleeves in his right arm were torn revealing his bare skin wounded by pieces of broken glasses.

Blood continued to flow on his face and his arm making his white uniform covered with red fluid.

Hikari, under his body, looked at him, trembling with wide teary eyes.

"I'm glad you are not hurt… ni-san…" Kei said in a shaking and weak voice.

He collapsed over Hikari's body. Hikari snapped out from the shock and looked at the unconscious body of the guy lying over her.

"Takishima?!" she said loudly with traces of fear in her voice. She is about to cry.

"Takishima! What are you doing?! Answer me! Takishima! Get up! Wake up! Takishima!!!"

All the S.A. members ran towards Hikari and Kei, all in panic.

* * *

_That's all for today… this is my first fanfic so I apologize for the wrong grammars or wrong spellings… I just try my best to interpret my story well… hope you like it… please review or comment… any comments or suggestion will be gratefully accepted… thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2: What I truly feel

Chapter two: What She Truly Feels…

/*Hikari feels bad to what had happened to Kei... and it is her fault but, it'll be a good drawback, for Hikari finally tells his feelings for Kei... But, will Kei believes her? Find it out in reading this... hope you'll like it and enjoy… ^^*/

The S.A. members and Sakura and Yahiro are in the lobby of the kitchen where Akira makes their lunch. The sofa from the greenhouse was taken there and a Futton, blanket and pillows are lying in the floor where Kei lays, still unconscious. Beside him sits Hikari, silent and her hair downcast in her eyes.

All the S.A. members plus two look worried both for Kei and Hikari.

"He always helps me whenever I need someone... He is always there to the rescue... He managed to do that while having a hard time working and studying… He never fails to be always there for me… But I don't do anything for him… I am stupid... Baka..." Hikari thought as tears build in her eyes.

The S.A. members plus two looked really worried. Megumi wrote "What should we do?" Ryuu and Akira looked at each other and give her the gesture interpreting "I dont know..."

After a brief moment, a quiet moan startled the group.

He had a hard time opening his eyes for the wound on his forehead sting so much, But as he opens it, he see eight faces looking at him, all worried, but there's one face that catches all his attention. The face of a girl who has the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

"Hikari…" Kei whispered…

Hikari startled. He looked at the guy who has bandages in his right cheek, in his forehead and in his right arm. He is not in his uniform anymore, Ryuu lend him a white polo shirt because his uniform is stained with his own blood. "So many wounds…" She thought. Kei always seems so strong. But looking at him in that kind of state makes Hikari's chest feels heavy and finds it hard to breath.

"Hikari? Are you alright?" Kei asked. "Is there something that hurts in you?"

Hikari didn't answer. Her hair covers her eyes. Nobody sees her worrying-look, but all the people in the room knew how much Hikari is worried. And if there is something that hurts, is that seeing Kei in that kind of condition because of her.

Kei began to worry. He tried to get up but his arm hurts so bad, it stopped him, yet he still insists to get up.

Sakura kneel in the floor to help Kei sit. Hikari is still sitting beside him, hair downcast, sitting still in the form of kneeling and not moving at all. Kei looked at her in a worried face. He noticed that Sakura and Yahiro were there and asks why those two were in Hakusenkan.

"Well..." Sakura said "me and Yahiro are planning to invite the S.A. to go on vacation with us... in my vacation house at the peak of a mountain... its Christmas vacation you know… I think we will be having fun if all of us are together..."

"In our way to the greenhouse…" Yahiro continued. "We heard a loud crash... we got worried because it is inside the greenhouse... Then we see you unconsciously lying over Hikari…"

Kei glanced at Hikari.

"Ne Kei" Ryuu said. "Are building up too much stress?"

"Eh?" Kei respond.

"The doctor said that the reason why you collapsed is because your body can't take too much stress…" Jun said.

"He said that your body is in too much stress that when you acquire those deep wounds from the falling debris, it gives up… not to mention, you lose a quite big amount of blood…" Tadashi continued. "Well... you obtain that kind of condition just to save Hikari… you're really a great man Kei…" Tadashi grinned.

Kei give him the I'll-kill-you-for-saying-that-kind-of-thing-in-front-of Hikari look. Akira punches him so hard he flies into the kitchen and drop hard in the floor.

"Kei, you should really take care of yourself… or else, somebody might blame it to themselves…" Akira said while looking at Hikari who just sit still and didn't react to anything she hears.

Kei looked at Hikari.

"Tadashi is right… Kei is always there for me... even it means he will get hurt emotionally or physically… I always give him troubles… I am a burden to him... I don't want to cause any more pains to him, but what will I do? The only way to stop this is if I will stay away from him…" Hikari's eyes started to water. She tightens her eyes, and clenched her fist resting in her knees. "I can't do it… I can't stay away from Takishima… I... I... "

"Hikari..." Kei called. "Do you know what I hated the most?"

Hikari finally lift her head and turn to him. "What?" she asked with teary eyes.

"It's when I see you sad…" Kei said in a rather sad face. "I always care for Hikari because I like her... I always came up to help or save her because I think it is the least thing I can do for tolerating me whenever I tease her or make her mad… it's my own fault that the greenhouse collapsed, I should not teased you that much… I just made some inconvenience and trouble to you… I should be the one apologizing… I am really sorry for what had happened Hikari…" Hikari's eyes open wide shot upon hearing Kei. "I'd rather get hurt or injured than Hikari because I know that whenever she is in the stage where she can't get to challenge me… she'll be sad... you like to challenge me right? After all, that's why you like me right? Because I am your eternal rival…"

"No… Wrong… Why there is this feeling that Takishima is getting it wrong?" Hikari thought.

"That is why I did this for you" Kei continued. "It makes me sad when you became sad because of what I did… it makes me feel that I don't do the right thing... it makes me feel that I am worthless… so please... don't get gloomy and all… I just did this for Hikari..."

"But..." Hikari finally talk. Her tears are now falling. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me… I always cause you hard times and trouble..." Kei listened to her with sad and worried face. "I feel that the best way to avoid that happening is to stay away from you… and I don't want to do that..." Hikari's tears run through her face. Looking down, her clenched fists are now wet by tears.

"Then nurse me…" Kei said in a cheerful voice.

"Eh?" both the S.A. and Hikari respond.

Akira's veins throb in her head. "Kei…" she said in gritted teeth and angry face. Ryuu tap her back. She looked at Ryuu and Ryuu smile giving her the gesture "leave it…" Akira calmed down and released a sigh.

"Nurse me…" Kei continued. "As an exchange for what happened… I am wounded and I can't do some things I always do, so a person who'll take care of me and look after me will be perfect..." Kei said smiling at Hikari. "After all, I'd rather thicken my face and tell you to take care of me instead of being humble and let you stay away from me…"

Megumi and Jun smiled.

"I like Hikari and I like doing challenges with her..." Kei continued even his face is getting a little bit red. "So please, cheer up Hikari…and not because I am wounded, it doesn't mean you can now defeat me... I will still be number one… ni-san" Kei said teasing her but wearing a cute smile.

"Don't call me number two…" Hikari said in not her usual tone. It's low because of her sobbing but eventually, her tears had stopped.

"That's right…" Hikari said in her mind

… "I'd rather be his nurse or servant or whatever he wants me to be than to stay away from him… because, I want to do challenges with him… because I always want to be with him… because I am happy being with him... because I know… that I... "

Hikari lift her arms. Slowly, she wrapped it to Kei's shoulders. Avoiding his wounds, she rests her chin in his shoulders.

"That I like you…" she said in Kei's ears.

The entire people in the room blush, even Akira. They find it embarrassing for them to see such a cute pair having a moment like Hikari confessing her feelings so slowly and soft while holding Kei so gently.

Yahiro gives his usual jerky smile while blushing.

Megumi smile as she wrote on her write/erase board saying, "my, my…"

Sakura find it romantic and grabs Jun's arm. Jun just smile at her..

Ryuu thought "finally…" while Tadashi grins.

Akira finds it irritating to see Hikari hugging Kei and she gives a killing look at Tadashi.

Tadashi gets afraid but wears it off and smiles at his girlfriend.

Akira finally smiles too and accepts that Hikari really likes Kei. Besides, she looked cute confessing and hugging Kei like that.

And if the group all flushed red in what they see, what about how Kei feels?

Kei still in shocked, blushes so hard it makes his whole face red.

His body starts to heat up. He can feel Hikari's body very close to his. He can feel her soft hair. He can't believe that the light weight of the arms and chin he feels in his shoulder were really from Hikari, to top all that, she said that he likes him.

Finally, Hikari pulls herself from the embrace she gives. She wipes her tears and smile looking at the Kei that is still red and shocked.

"Takishima…" she said smiling.

"Uhm..." Kei replied not knowing what to say. "Uhm… of course you like me… you like me because I am your eternal rival right?"

"Eh?" everybody blinked with a question mark on their heads.

Hikari blinked twice before the sentence Kei releases sink through her.

"EH?????!!!! NA-NI?!!!!!!!!!!" Hikari shout out loud.

_So… how it feels huh??? Hehehe… I just want Hikari to do some moves for Kei… and sorry for making Kei getting wounded up and all… I just like the idea of Kei being hurt physically or having sick… like Hikari said, he is in not his usual self… I find it cute! Hehehe… I am not a sadist! Hehehe… so please comment… I will accept it gratefully… hope you enjoyed it! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3: Prove it with a Kiss

Chapter three: Prove it with a Kiss

/*when I was watching Special A., Kei did all the efforts and signs for Hikari to know he likes her. So in this continuation of the story, it's Kei's payback time… it's time to Hikari to make a move for Kei to know how she feels... hope you like it and enjoy… ^^*/

Hikari is stomping her feet very hard while walking with Yahiro, Megumi, Ryuu and Sakura. They leave the room to walk Yahiro and Sakura to the exit of the Hakusenkan Academy.

"I can't believe that baka Takishima thinks I like him for being my rival…" Hikari said in an angry tone. "I confessed to him yet he thinks I like him like everyone else… Grrr... baka!!!"

Ryuu interfered in Hikari's range of anger. "Hikari… you know why Kei thinks that you just like her as a friend?" ryuu asked.

"Eh?" puzzled Hikari asked.

"It's because you make him feel that way…" Yahiro said. "Because you are so dense to notice Kei's feeling… poor Kei… hahaha…" Yahiro gives a jerky laugh.

Megumi wrote something to make Yahiro stop.

Megumi turn to Hikari. She wrote. "I don't want to agree with him Hikari but it is true…"

"You know, Kei likes you since we were kids…" Ryuu tells her… "But because you love your friends so much, he feels that you might not notice his love… So he try his best to give signs for you to know what he feels… and still you don't… you give the same amount of likeness to everyone in the S.A. so Kei learns that maybe that's only what you can give him… now the only thing he likes from you is not to be hated by you… it's okay for him to be liked like everyone else…"

Hikari looked down, she said "but it's different… I really like him… it's the likeness of a girl to a boy… I feel it before but I don't know how to manage it and I am a little bit confused about but now, I am really sure that I like him…"

"Then why do you avoid the topic ever since we were at London up until yesterday?" Ryuu asked her looking at her confused eyes.

"I don't know how to deal with those feelings… I even thought that maybe I don't like him… but I realized that I like him very much when the accident thing happens… I am so sad that I made him all those kind of troubles and I am so afraid to think that I should go far from him… it's a shame that there should be an accident to make me stand up in what I feel… I am now sure of what I feel towards him yet Takishima look the other way around… " Hikari said as everyone listened to her…

Ryuu smiled.

"Maybe" Ryuu continued. "Kei knew that you like him… it's just that he doesn't want to believe it… because of the way you make him feel, he think that he might mistaken your feelings… Kei doesn't know what you really feel for him… he don't want to assume something that big from you because he might do something that can because you trouble…"

"Takishima…" Hikari thought.

"I know!" she figures out a plan. "I will make him convinced that I like him as a girl and not as a friend! This will be a tough challenge but I will do this for Takishima!" Hikari's eyes range with fire of determination.

"She takes it as a challenge?" Yahiro smirked. "Well at least she's happy, I just hope she wins against herself."

"Don't worry Yahiro…" Sakura said. "Hikari!" she calls out Hikari. "I can teach you something what to do for Kei-kun to know how you feel about him!"

"Really?!" Hikari asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Of course I will! Now listen to me..."

The two girls talk while Ryuu, Megumi and Yahiro smiles in what they are hearing… They can't wait to see how Hikari will execute Sakura's advice.

The next day…

Hikari is in front of the room where the kitchen is (because the greenhouse was not yet renovated, the S.A. stays in the kitchen lobby…)

"Sakura tells me that I should make him feel that I like him. The best way for him to know that I like her is if I give him a kiss…" Hikari thought before entering the room.

_Flashback_

"Hikari… in order for Kei to know how you really feel for him is if you kiss him…" Sakura said to her blushing friend.

"You mean give him a peck in his cheek?" Hikari asked innocently as blood rushed to her face.

"No!" Sakura said fiercely. "I mean… a kiss… a real kiss… in his lips! You once told us that kiss should be given to the person you really like… so give it to him… you like him right?"

Hikari nod still blushing.

"Well..." Sakura said smiling. "Good luck! Do it tomorrow…"

"Good luck for Kei..." Yahiro sneered.

_End of the flashback._

"Okay! Here I go!" Hikari said fiercely and determined.

As she opens the door.

"Go-Good morning Takishima!"

"Ah... Hikari… Good morning..." Kei replied. He was sitting in the couch. There are white bandages in his forehead and right cheek. His right arm is resting in his lap also covered with white bandages.

"I… I..." Hikari can't continue what she was about to say. She just looked at Kei with a sad face. "This is my entire fault…" she thought.

She walks towards Kei and look at him. Kei know this face.

"Hikari…" Kei said before Hikari broke what he will going to say.

Hikari touch the injured part of his face. She leans closer to his face with sad eyes. Kei blushed for Hikari's face is just inches away from his.

"Did your wounds still hurt? I 'm sorry…" Hikari said.

Kei don't want Hikari to be sad, so he break the moment by teasing her.

"Don't be sorry… I can still defeat you even I am injured… ni-san." Kei smiling at her beloved...

"Don't call me number two..." she said, as she folds her arms across her chest and sit next to him… then she remembers what Sakura advised her…

"I guess I can't do what Sakura told me to do... Takishima is really ruining my plan by ruining my mood…" hikari sighs.

"Hikari…" Kei interrupted.

"What?" Hikari asked not looking at him.

"We promised yesterday that you'll nurse me..." Kei tells her while smiling…

Hikari remembered and looked at him… "Oh yeah… what about that?" she asked.

"Well… my wounds kind of hurt so I think it should be cleaned and put some new bandages on… everybody are busy and your the one who's here... besides, you promised me… so can you do it for me?" Kei asked her still wearing his cute smile.

"Uhm… okay… I'll go get the first aid kit…" Hikari stands up and walks in the cabinet to get the kit.

She came back with a box in her hand. She sits beside Kei and begins to remove the old bandages. First, she cleans and put new bandage on his forehead, second is on his cheeks. As she touches Kei's cheek, she feels sad inside again. She thought that how can she put a wound on Kei's beautiful face. She looks down again.

Kei sensed it. She tells her that since he was young the wound she acquires doesn't leave a mark on his skin. He said he is lucky because no wound leave a mark on his skin. Hikari is glad to hear it so she continued placing new bandages in his cheek..

Hikari caress his cheek gently and Kei blushes.

"Ah!!" Hikari broke the moment. "You have some cut in the side of your lips!"

"There is?" Kei asked.

"Yes! You don't notice it even a day has already passed? Here… I will clean it…" Hikari offered.

As her bare fingers touch his lips, Hikari's heart began to beat hard and fast. His lips were so soft. She can feel it under her fingers. Hikari blush hard.

Kei noticed flushed to red, and as soon as he notices that it was because of his lips, he blushed too.

"Uhm… Takishima… how many girls have you kissed?" hikari asked.

"Eh?" kei in shock choked. "Why are you asking? Is Hikari wants to know if she's the only girl I kissed?" Kei added teasing her.

Blood rushed to Hikari's face. "N-not like that! I just wonder if other girls know you lips are soft!" Hikari isn't sure why she said it but she sure that it made her embarrassed.

Kei chuckled. "Ni-san is the only girl I kissed…" Kei smiles while slightly blushing.

"Don't call me num… eh?" she interrupted her own words when she realizes what Kei told her.

"How come I don't feel it's soft when you kissed me?" Hikari asked innocently.

She is so naïve!

"Oya? I don't know… maybe I am not kissing you the right way that time…" Kei said teasing her.

She blushed more turning her face looks like a tomato. "You're saying awkward things!" she said blushing and pointing at Kei.

"But you're the one who asked me… hmm… why not kiss me again and feel if it is soft or not..?" Kei said a hint of tease and being honest.

Hikari is now mad for making her blush and embarrassed that much.

"You only kiss the person you like!" she said.

Hikari startled of how Kei's expression changed by her words.

Kei is still smiling yet you can see it clearly in his eyes that he is sad. Not looking at Hikari, he said… "I see..."

"Takishima… I like you…" Hikari said looking at him… also saddened because of Kei's sad look.

He looked at her and said "I know… you like me like everyone else."

"You're wrong!" Hikari jumped in her feet. Standing in front of Kei, she said "I like you! I really like you!"

Kei looked at her then smiles and look away. "I am okay if Hikari likes me like the rest... I'm okay with it... as long as Hikari doesn't hate me…"

Hikari clenched her fist. She seats down again and faces Kei. "Remember what I said earlier? You only give your kiss to the person you really like… I always believe in that… and stand by it… so Takishima… I will prove that I like you with a kiss…"

Kei eyes shot wide open and as he managed to say something,

"Okay Hikari… give me what you got…" he said it to Hikari smiling.

Hikari starts to get red but then she decided to do what she said. She'll prove she like Kei with a kiss.

"Close your eyes…" Hikari said.

Kei closes his eyes.

As Hikari looks at Kei, she began to admire the guy facing him.

His so soft brown hair… his long beautiful eyelashes… his white complexion and his soft thin lips.

Hikari closes her eyes and whispers "i really like you Takishima… I really really like you…" good enough for Kei to hear. He feels blood rushed in his face and he is starting to sweat. Sweat forms in his forehead and beneath his white uniform.

He peeked to see how close Hikari's face to him. His eyes widened to see Hikari's face was about 3 inches from his and slowly getting closer. Hikari already closed her eyes. He admired the face of the girl he loves as it drew more closer to his. He closes his eyes. As their nose touches, as they breathe the air the other one releases, they thought…

"I like him… that's why I am going to kiss him…"

"She really is going to kiss me… the girl I love really likes me…"

As their foreheads touches one another…

As their noses press each other…

As their lips were about to touch each other…

"GOOD MORNING!"

Tadashi came…

The two startled and Hikari pulls herself. Kei's aura became dark and it tells "run fast Tadashi…"

"Did I interrupt something??" Tadashi asked as sweats of fear tickle down his face as he sensed the aura of Kei.

Kei looked at him with an evil face he used to wear when he really is mad. "Tadashi… You are going to die today... (evil laugh)"

Tadashi runs for help as the rest of the S.A. came to the lobby. They greeted them good morning and ask why Tadashi run.

"Th-that was nothing… ehehehe…" Hikari said in a very uncomfortable tone.

The S.A. shrugged their shoulders and go to their places as Akira go to the kitchen to make some snack.

Kei sighed. He was about to be kissed by the girl she love the most yet, this people make it impossible. He releases another sigh.

Hikari noticed Kei looked down. She lean closer to him and whispers in his ear.

"I will kiss you next time I'll have a chance…" Hikari grinned at him happily and her cheeks are already red.

Kei looked at her with widened eyes. Then he smiles.

"I'll be looking forward to it..." he thought.

To Be Continued

_I'm sorry I've made Tadashi interrupt.., he always do it right??? Heheheh… so for now, please comment on my fanfics so I will know if I still need to continue it… any comments and suggestion will be accepted… thanks and hope you enjoyed… I'll update it if somebody likes it… ciao!_


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Vacation

Chapter four: Christmas Vacation

Disclaimer: Special A and all the characters used were not mine… ^^

/*It's winter vacation and the S.A. will go with Sakura and Yahiro to spend their Christmas vacation with them… after the accident and the failed attempted kiss of Hikari and Kei, they will be heading to the Ushikubo's villa in the mountains the day after that… of course, Sakura planned it so the parents of Hikari were already informed about it… they let Hikari come with them so the vacation and fun just begin! Kei and Hikari will be together for a long time… Will Hikari ever be strong in expressing his feelings for Kei? I still kind of suck with summaries… so please read and Hope you'll like it and enjoy…*/

"I'm ready!" Hikari leaps as she finished packing her things. She and S.A. members will be joining Sakura and Yahiro in a 10 days vacation in one of Sakura's villa in the mountain.

"Hikari… bring as many thick clothes and socks as you can… The winter this year is very cold... you will catch colds if you get freezing out there..." Hikari's mom reminds her.

"I already did mom…" she picks up her bag… "I'll go! See you next week!" Hikari said brightly.

"Don't let Takishima's son win over you!" Jiro-san (her dad) reminded her as she walks out the door.

"Okay! And by the way, Merry Christmas Okasan, Otasan ,Aniki. Sorry I won't be spending Christmas this year with you guys… I will bring lots of souvenir… 'kay? I'll go! Ja-ne!" Hikari said and runs off.

"Oh! Merry Christmas too daughter" Jiro-san said.

Hikari already leave.

"We won't be able to be with Hikari this christmas… but I am glad she will be together with Kei-kun… I just hope she make a move for Kei-kun… I just hope something good will happen between them… or else, she won't find a husband…" Mrs. Hanazono hopes.

All the three Hanazono's sigh…

Outside, Hikari is running fast full of energy and excitement.

"I am so excited today… I have the feeling that everyone will have fun while we are in Sakura's villa! I am looking forward to be with Takishima too! I will make him realize how much I like him… the chances yesterday was ruined… so it's time to make another move! Yosh! Bring it on!" Hikari thought, giggling and running to the nearest subway to get to the Ushikubo's mansion.

In front of the Ushikubo's mansion,

The S.A. members together with Sakura wait in front of the Ushikubo's mansion for Yahiro to arrive. They are carrying big bags like the mountaineers uses to stuff their things. They will need in their vacation in Sakura's villa in the peak of the mountain.

Sakura is still clinging in Jun's arm and giving the indication that she will not let go of his arm. Jun on the other hand looked worried because the inner Jun might overtake him but still let her cling that close to him.

Megumi holds her write/erase board under her nose while the sentence "where is he?" is written. She is looking in every direction where Yahiro's limousine will possible come from.

Ryuu feeds his pet brown gerbil. He is already bored for waiting for Yahiro to come.

Akira is so excited for she will have the chance to see what kind of place she might be going to. On the top of that, she will be with Hikari for more than one week. Akira's aura filled with floating hearts and chirping birds. Tadashi looks at her in disbelief.

"Like I want to be here…" Tadashi whispered to himself as he yawns. Akira hears it and stick her elbow in his rib cage make him to collapse in his stable stand.

Akira gives him the you-will-die-if-you-wont-cooperate look. Her boyfriend tremble with fear but still smiles at her.

"You don't want to be with me?" Akira asks in a low voice and sad face.

Tadashi stuttered in his girlfriend's reaction then he said, "well… it's because I think it will be better if it will only be you and me… but since we are together with everybody... I think it will be great… after all, you're in it…"

Akira's face turn red, "baka..." she whispered as she blushed and cover her eyes with her hair… Tadashi grinned.

Hikari stands not far from the couple's place. She smiles as the couple seemed happy being together. She looked at the person behind her and smiles. Kei smiles at her too, and then they look away from each other as they can feel the embarrassing atmosphere lingered around them. They remembered the failed kiss attempt. Kei chuckled and Hikari blush. Kei doesn't have the bandages in his cheek now. It appears that no mark of wound leaves his perfect face. Bandages around his arm and a little in his forehead are still there.

"I will be looking forward to Hikari's kiss…" Kei thought smiling.

"Just wait Takishima… I will prevail… I will make you believe..." Hikari grinned at herself.

After a few minutes, Yahiro's limousine came.

"I'm sorry everybody!" Yahiro excuses, "I caught up in the middle of something..." he is carrying a bag as big as others. He looks at Megumi who is holding her board under her nose, "you're late" was written on it. He smiled at Megumi and she flustered.

"Okay! Let's ride in my limousine and go to the mountain!" Sakura said loudly and cheerfully. They get their things and put it inside the car. They are all wearing jackets and gloves and all things that can make them warm for it is winter cold.

"We can ski and snow board there… there are also ice skating rinks there… This will be fun because I will have time to bond together with my friends especially Jun-kun!" Sakura said giggling… Jun smiled at her… She clings to Jun so much it makes her warm inside and out. The limousine has its heater inside yet it is not enough to make them warm. Temperature outside is dropping.

Megumi clings to Ryuu's and Yahiro's arm to make her warm. She is between them. The two guys just smile at her, a way of telling her it's comfortable. Tadashi leans closer to Akira as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulder. Akira leans back, her head rest in Tadashi's shoulder. It makes the both of them flustered.

Hikari and Kei, sitting beside together, find it awkward for they are the only two persons that don't hold anyone. Kei lower his head to her ears, he whispered…

"You want to get warm ni-san??" Kei teased.

Hikari startled… "As if!" she replied.

Kei, a little bit disappointed, smiled at her. He leaned back to his seat, and then he feels someone is getting closer in his left, it is Hikari. She pulls herself to get close to Kei leaving no space between them.

"J-just to get you warm in case you are cold…" Hikari said, not looking at him and in a trembling and embarrassed voice. It is cold yet she feels hot as blood rush to her face.

Kei smiled and lean even more closely. He feels somewhat warm and happy inside.

After 3 hours they finally get to the destination.

The group step out of the limousine, they were amazed by the beauty of the scenery as they walk in the white snow carpet.

It is a place perfect for snow boarding and skiing. Mountains are covered with white thick snow. It sparkles as the sun reflects the snow. Everybody awed in the amazing view.

"As expected from the Ushikubo's…" Yahiro whispered.

"This place is owned by the Ushikubo's but our villa is in that mountain…" Sakura tells as she points the mountain.

The Ushikubo villa is visible from where they stand. The villa is in the peak of the mountain. The only thing that joins the mountain and there place are two long cables which cable carts were attached to.

"We can ski here for the space is very huge and perfect for skiing, but if you wanted to, we can also ski near the villa!" Sakura explains, "So let's go the villa to leave our luggage and have some fun…" she continued with a high spirit.

Everyone agreed cheerfully.

Four people can be carried by cable cart to the villa. In the first cart, there goes Ryuu, Megumi, Yahiro, and Sakura. In the second cart, Hikari, Kei and Jun. while in the third will be Akira and Tadashi. Akira wants to go in the same cart with Hikari but because of the number of the group, Tadashi will be left alone and have to travel to villa with no one but him in the cable cart. Akira feels bad for her boyfriend so she sacrifices her moment with Hikari and goes with her beloved.

The first group in the cable cart seems to enjoy except for Sakura who is looking down to see the cable cart next to them. She wants to be with Jun.

The third group seemed to have a great time although it is visible that Akira punches Tadashi again. He must've said or did something wrong again.

The second group, Kei, Hikari and Jun were admiring the view in rather silly gestures, except for Kei who just sits still, crossed legs, yet smiling seeing his two friends having a good time.

The cart goes up and a very beautiful view was able to be seen from the cable cart's invisible window. The mountain is covered with white sparkling snows. Flowing river with glaciers can be seen at the bottom of the mountain. It is really beautiful and magnificent.

"Is it your first time to be in a place like this Jun?" Hikari asked the guy sitting beside him while sticking both hands in the window looking in the magnificent view outside.

"Yup… it's my first time that's why I am enjoying it a lot…" Jun smiled at her.

"What about you Takishima?" Hikari asked the calm guy across her, sitting still, looking outside and legs crossed.

Kei faces her, "ah… I've been to a place like this before… but I find this more beautiful because I am with Hikari, plus I have to spend Christmas with her... I'll be looking forward to your gift for me…" he tells her smiling.

Hikari flushed and look away, it so hard for her to see Kei smile at her with a charming smile.

"I still haven't think anything to give to everybody this Christmas and don't say awkward things especially in front of somebody…" she says blushing.

Jun smiled as he looks at Kei who rather being honest to himself.

Kei smiles too. He really likes the feeling of being together with Hikari.

"That's why I am so excited and happy today, because I know I will be with him for a quite long time…" hikari thought smiling at herself.

When they arrived at the mansion,

Everybody was overwhelmed in how the Ushikubo's villa was beautifully furnished. It's a big villa with antiques but well groomed furniture, white walls with beautiful painting hanging, and big crystal chandelier hanging in the ceiling. There are 4 big bedrooms. They pair up in who they will share rooms with. Hikari goes with Akira. Besides their room will be Kei, Ryuu and Jun, they have the biggest room. Tadashi and Yahiro will share the same room and Sakura and Megumi will share in the other. Every room have balcony which you can see a great view outside; mountains covered with white snow.

"It's pretty…" Hikari said in amazement as she looks at the great view while Akira unpacks their things.

Her friend looked at her and smiled. "I know… it's really great that the S.A. plus Sakura and Yahiro will be together with us this winter vacation…" Akira said.

Hikari is still looking at the view, "yeah… everybody together… me, together with Takishima…" she thought smiling.

As everybody finished unpacking their things, they get prepared to do snow boarding and skiing outside, except for Kei.

"Okay! Let's have fun today!" Hikari said, she really is fired up.

"Okay!" everybody chorused, they are also fired up today, except for Kei.

Hikari looked at Kei, "let's have matches today Takishima, and I assure you I will prevail today!" Hikari challenges him.

Kei smiled helplessly, "I'm sorry Hikari... I cant accept your challenge today... Father called up and said that one of our branches has problems again… I have to go there and fix it…"

"Eh? But why? You are here to have vacation..." Hikari said starting to get gloomy. It's not happy when you can't have challenges with Kei when there are chances.

"Do you really have to go Kei?" Ryuu asked rather disappointed like everyone else, except Akira because she knows that Hikari will be hers today.

"I'm sorry Hikari, everyone… I really have to do this… but the branch isn't so far from this place… and besides, I promise you that I will be able to finish it tonight so challenge me after I through with this… okay Hikari?" Kei explains.

"Okay…" Hikari is already gloomy. She tries to cheer up but trace of disappointment can be heard from her voice… "Let's go everybody!"

"I see you tonight…" Kei said as the group walks outside.

He sighs as an expression of disappointment, "I should get ready…" Kei thought as he goes upstairs.

_Sorry that this chapter is lame, the next one will be the best (for me…). I still edit some parts of it… the next chapter is really long so I hope you'll like it… I'll update it soon… thank you for the reviews and comments… I really really appreciate it a lot! ^^ hope you guys still read my story… please review, comment or suggest something! ^^ _


	5. Chapter 5: Warmest Winter

**Chapter 5: Warmest Winter**

**Disclaimer: Special A. and the characters used were not mine… ^^**

**/*besides Kei, I really like Goo Jun Pyo of Boys Over Flowers Korean version… in some aspects, they are alike… physically and in attitude… they always looked good in any outfit they wear… even in uniforms, they look cute... the way they stand, so straight and oh so masculine... not to mention, good looks that makes many girls in their school have crushes on them… they are both similar in attitude especially towards the girl they like… Goo Jun Pyo like Geum Jan Di… he always teases her but scare the hell out of him when Jan Di is in trouble… she is his weakness yet his strength too... just like Hikari to Kei… So this continuation of the story where from the ideas I get in one of the episodes of Boys Over Flowers… they are not really alike but similar in some aspects… this is my favorite for now so hope you'll like it as much as I do… so please enjoy.. ^^*/**

The S.A. members minus Kei plus Yahiro and Sakura are skiing and snowboarding in the place outside the villa. Everybody enjoyed it except for Hikari who is just standing in ski outfit and things rather than skiing.

Akira notices her friend is not in a mood to have some fun. She skis to towards Hikari leaving Tadashi drop in mountains of snow. He is learning how to ski from Akira.

"Hikari!" her friend called her. Akira hugs her that made them fall in the ground.

"Hikari! What is your problem? You don't seem to be having fun? Are you feeling sick?" Akira gave her the worried-look she always wears whenever Hikari is in a bad mood.

"It's nothing…" she smiled at Akira.

But Akira knows well what's bothering her. She cursed Kei under her breath for being so busy at works and making Hikari sad.

It is almost sunset. The group went up to the villa. Everybody change their clothes and get ready for the dinner.

"I'll make some delicious food today!" Akira tells everybody.

"Yo-sha! I am really hungry!" Tadashi said.

"They are not for you! They are for Hikari to make her mood happy!" Akira sneered at her boyfriend.

"Okay..." Tadashi replied in fear and disappointment.

"Thanks Akira…" she gave a genuine smile at her friend. It makes Akira happy as floating hearts came from her. Her sad face came back when Akira is gone off to the kitchen. Hikari sighs.

Megumi beside her thinks what makes Hikari sad, and then it bumps to her that Kei isn't around so she thought that that is the reason why.

Hikari went outside the house. Staring at the already dark sky, the sky doesn't look pleasing for it is covered with black heavy clouds. "It will snow hard…" she thought. She looked at her wrist watch, it is already quarter to 7 and then a young lady appeared at her back.

Hikari notice the presence of someone behind her.

"Ow… Megumi… why are you here? You might catch cold..." she tells Megumi.

"Then why are you here outside too? Waiting for Kei?" Megumi wrote on her board.

Hikari blushed and looked away.

She feels Megumi wrote on her board.

"If you are that worried, why not pick him up?" she wrote and smiled at her.

She erases what she wrote earlier and writes again.

"Kei will be happy if you could be with him alone in the cable cart going up here…" Megumi smiles at her.

Hikari smiled too as she get the idea.

"Arigato Megumi…" she runs inside the house leaving her behind. She bumped Yahiro on the way. Yahiro looked at the girl outside, he went to accompany her.

"You'll catch cold if you are outside not wearing any jacket…" Yahiro told Megumi, not looking at her.

Megumi holds her board under her nose and blushed.

She startled when someone put on a jacket on her shoulders. She looked up to see Yahiro looking and smiling at her.

"My immune system was better than yours, so I will not catch cold even if I don't have my jacket on, if that is what you're going to worry about…" Yahiro said to the blushing girl beside her.

"Arigato..." Megumi wrote on her board, she is still blushing.

Down the hill…

A brown haired guy was looking outside the window of his limousine as it passes trees and snow.

"The snow is falling hard…" he thought. "I wonder if Hikari is getting cold… I hope she have a nice day today..."

Kei was finish fixing the trouble in one of their branches and off to get back in the villa. Kei wears formal attire whenever he is off to one of their companies. Today, he is wearing white polo shirt that fits him perfectly. The sleeves cover his bandages in his arm. Combination of prints colored black, white and grey were the design of his necktie, black straight slacks, black shiny shoes and black long coat lengths a few inches below his knees. He doesn't wear any bandages in his forehead, the wound is little can he covers it with his hair.

He notices that the limousine can't get anymore higher, he step down from the car and tell his driver that he will be walking from then.

His driver worries about him but turn the situation reverse as Kei told him that his family will get worried if he doesn't get home early in this kind of weather. The driver agreed and Kei assured him that he will be safe for it's just a short walk to get to the villa. The limousine leaves him and the young guy starts walking.

The wind blew very hard and so are the snows.

Kei arrived at the place where Sakura's limousine once dropped them. He already feels cold because the snow is falling hard. He goes to the quarters where the cable cart operates. Before he gets there, he sees a young lady with long black hair standing in the front of the door where the cable carts were operated. She is freezing and has snows above her head.

"Hikari?" Kei called the girl.

"Takishima.." she looked at the guy calling her name. They both startled to see each other down there.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see it is snowing hard? You might get colds!" Kei scolded her.

"I am just waiting for you to arrive!" Hikari defended herself while pouting her lips. "It's already dark and I am kind of worried. So I get down here to fetch you up. I don't expect to be stranded here..."

Kei looked at her, "sorry... I just don't want you to get into trouble because of me..."

Hikari blushed. Every now and then, she finds herself always blushing whenever Kei gives her an expression of affection.

"Well... it's okay… there's a problem right now... the operator of these cable carts is gone... when I came down here, he is still there… I go somewhere else to find food… when I get back, it's already closed..." Hikari said to Kei looking already worried. "Takishima... what will we do? We are stranded here…"

"Don't panic…" Kei wants to avoid Hikari to panic... "You said you buy food right? The store you bought food with? Maybe we can ask some directions to where we can spend the night..."

"Uhm..." Hikari hesitated, "My search for a food stand a while ago is a failure… I walked and walked but I don't see any food stands or stores... so there is nothing out there... I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault Hikari…" Kei tells her gloomy friend. He tries to cheer her. The weather goes bad every minute they spend with it outside. They can feel the coldness sinking in inside their thick clothes and jacket.

"Let's get down road… we might see a car that we can ride to... we should get somewhere to spend the night and make you warm… you look like you're freezing Hikari..." Kei points at her.

"I am not! L-lets go..." Hikari avoids his gaze.

As they walked down, wind blew sharp and snow falls hard. They struggle walking especially Hikari.

"You need a lift Hikari?" Kei looked at her.

"No I am fine!" Hikari hissed as she struggles pulling her feet from the snow. "Mou... were in a difficult situation yet he still teases me…" Hikari thought.

Kei chuckled. He knew what Hikari was thinking and he want to object that he is not teasing her, but being honest.

They've walk pretty much long still no car passed by. They start to feel tired and cold.

Hikari sees something.

"Takishima! Look!" Hikari pointed.

It's an abandoned house not far from the side of the road. It's old yet it still looked stable.

"Let's check it out… we can spend the night there..." Kei said.

Hikari take the lead. As they go deeper in to the side of the road, Hikari stepped into the thin ice covering a narrow river. It cracked for it can't take Hikari's weight. Her half body fell in to the freezing water of the river.

"Hikari!" Kei shouted ready to jump and help her.

"Wait! Stop!" Hikari stopped him. "Don't bother yourself getting wet… I'm okay… just help me pull myself up... okay?"

Kei, still worried help her pull herself up. She is freezing to death. She bites her lips to stop it from trembling because of cold. She doesn't want to make Kei worried but it's too late, he already sensed it.

She's out of the water. They cross the thin ice again but this time, they crossed it carefully. After they crossed the frozen river, they opened the door of the abandoned house.

It's a small house made of woods. It is old and abandoned but the walls and roof are still sturdy. The fire place is still usable.

Kei uses twigs and leaves (he get it inside the abandoned house…) to make fire. He looked back at Hikari who is holding herself tight to stop herself from shivering because of coldness.

"Please take your clothes off..." Kei commanded her.

"What??" Hikari's eyes shot wide open as she hears what Kei said. She looked at him and blood rushed to her face.

Kei is unbuttoning his coat. He drops it on the floor. Next he unties his necktie, then he unbuttons his white polo shirt, he removes one sleeve from his shoulder revealing his smooth white skin.

Hikari began to feel nervous. "Wh-what are you planning to do Takishima? I know it is freezing but it's not the right thing to do…"

Kei walks towards her half naked. Hikari, afraid of what Kei will do to her, shuts her eyes.

As she opens her eyes again, his polo shirt and coat were covering her body.

Kei returned to the fire place facing his back to her.

"Please change into my clothes… you soak yourself in cold water... it's not good for your health you know… Please change your clothes… I promise I won't look at you while changing and I also promise that I won't do anything to you..." Kei tells her as he stands in the front of the fireplace.

"Okay..." Hikari said with a little bit of hesitation… "What about you?"

"I will be fine…" he said still not facing her.

"What a strange guy…" Hikari thought. She puts Kei's clothes in one of the wooden chair the house provides. She unzipped her jacket.

"Don't look Takishima! I will kill you if you turn your head back!" Hikari warns Kei.

"I know… I know…" Kei said, still facing his back to her. "Please make it fast..."

Kei can hear how Hikari is getting off on her clothes.

"Hikari is taking off her jacket... she drop it on the floor… she is now unbuttoning her blouse… she takes it off... she is unbuttoning and unzipping her pants… she removed it..." Kei flushed red as he realizes what he just thought.

"I hate myself for thinking that..." he thought. Now, Kei is having a hard time controlling himself not to look at the undressing Hikari.

After several minutes of controlling and struggling,

"I am done..." Hikari called.

Kei looked back at her, and then...

His eyes shot wide open as he sees his beloved on his clothes.

She wears the white polo shirt he lends her, it looks big on her. The sleeves of the shirt are too long that her entire arms were covered. The shirt covers up her body just perfectly that her under garments were not showing off, but it reveals her perfect smooth legs like wearing a micro mini skirt.

Kei gulps and can't find anything to say.

"God, she is so sexy… why is this thing happening? I might not control myself…" Kei thought as his face turn bright red.

"What are you looking at Takishima...?" Hikari asked in confusion.

She's so dense.

Kei startled. He turns his back so that Hikari won't see his red face.

"Please wear the coat I gave you... my shirt is not that thick… it may not protect you from coldness... please wear the coat..." Kei said.

Hikari pick the coat from the chair and replace her clothes so that it can dry.

"But Takishima, you were half naked... you must wear this... you're the one who might catch cold..." Hikari said as she walks towards Kei. Kei looked at her.

As she walks towards him, she regrets it.

Kei is half naked. His entire upper body is revealed. He is slender yet a bit muscular, his body was long and smooth, his milky white complexion can make anyone want to stare at his body and although bandages covered his right arm, it doesn't ruin the view.

"I can't believe that Takishima is so… so…" Hikari was unable to continue her thoughts because she got startled.

Kei looked at her. He can't restrain himself from not looking at Hikari. He turns his back again.

"I'm not cold... I won't catch cold if that is what you are worrying about, ni-san..." Kei said teasing her, that's his way to calm himself because of the situation he's in to.

Vein throbs in Hikari's face.

"Okay! If that what you want then fine!!!" Hikari is mad for calling her "ni-san". She stomps her feet walking toward the wall. She sits and lean her back to the wall. She pulls her legs up in her chest and holds it while covering herself with the coat Kei lends her like it was a blanket. The heat from the fireplace makes her warmer. She closes her eyes to fall asleep.

Kei looked at her. She looks okay. He smiles as he walks towards the wall. He sits not far from Hikari's place but much closer to the fireplace. He leans his head to the wall as he breath hard because his head starts to ache. Kei close his eyes with the hopes that he will fall asleep even the cold starts to freeze his body.

An hour passed...

Hikari opens her eyes...

"I fell asleep..." she thought.

She looked around. It gets even colder than before. She sees Kei not far from her, he is breathing hard.

Hikari gets up and walked towards him. She kneels in his front to see if he is sleeping. Kei, leaning on the wall is breathing hard, his face were red. She has seen him in this situation before.

Hikari, starting to get worried, lift her right hand and slip it to his head.

Kei opened his eyes slowly.

"Hikari..." he whispered looking at the girl in front of him.

"Takishima... you're burning..." Hikari is now worried.

Kei lift his head and faces her.

"I am not sick Hikari... my head just hurt..." Kei said between hard breathes.

He smile to avoid Hikari from thinking his sick but the girl doesn't buy it...

She places her hand from his forehead to his neck. She feels it is hot too.

"You are burning... I told you that you should have this coat... you get sick because of the coldness…" she is getting mad

"But if I take it from you, you will freeze... you are just wearing my shirt, it won't make you warm..." Kei is smiling at the mad Hikari.

"But you are wearing nothing on your top!" Hikari said in a furious voice.

"I'm okay as long as Hikari is not getting cold..." Kei said smiling at her.

Hikari squeaked. She blushes. He hates him for worrying for her that much but is glad anyway.

Hikari stands then sits in his left, very close to him. She lifts his left arm and rests it on her shoulders. She then covered them both with the coat then slips her arm behind his waist and meets with her other arm then holds her hand to lock Kei's body in her hug. She rests her head on Kei's shoulder.

Kei with widened eyes and blushing cheeks can't find words to say something. His face were red not because of the fever but because of the heat he is feeling because of the moves Hikari is doing.

"I hope this will make you warm..." Hikari is also blushing and not looking at him.

Kei smile, he feels warm, very warm.

He wrapped his right arm around Hikari and rests his head on her head. Her hair smells good. He closed his eyes. Both of them closed their eyes but no one seems to fall asleep, they just stay awake. Fast beating heart can't make them sleep, both hearts are beating fast and both of them can feel each others beat.

Another hour already passed but Hikari is still wide awake. She finds it hard to sleep beside Kei. Her heart is still beating like crazy. Kei on the other hand is not moving from his hold at Hikari, she assumed the guy is asleep. She can feel Kei's hot body, is it from the fever he have?

"We need to get up to the villa… Takishima is sick…" she thought. She removes one of her hand from her grip and slips it inside the pockets of the coat Kei and her uses as a blanket. She is hoping to find Kei's cellphone.

"What are you doing Hikari..?" Kei said in a low voice.

Hikari startled as Kei woke up because of her rustles.

"Gomenasai… Did I wake you up? I am just searching for your phone… you know, to make contacts… ehehehe…" Hikari said and her hand is still in one of the pockets Kei's coat has...

"If I would have my cellphone, then I should have called someone a moment ago right? And I didn't… I left my cellphone at the office so father can't bother me by calling saying another branch is in trouble and I need to help…" Kei said in a drowsy voice.

"Ah… ehehehe… Sorry…" the only reply Hikari gave.

She feels something in one of the coat's pocket. She pulled it to see a white plastic card, like a credit card. It's just plain white but when she turned it around, a moment that happened not so long ago was remembered.

Inside the plastic card was a small baby blue colored flower. It is laminated inside the card to preserve its color and beauty.

"This is..." Hikari is staring at the flower.

"Ah… that was the flower I gave to you before I went to London right? I keep it to remember the things that happened that time..." Kei said as he leans his head on the wall.

"Hmmm..." Hikari looked at the flower again, "you win the challenge that time, yet you still did my condition… you still came back with us here…"

"Well…" Kei is now looking at her, his cheeks were still red and breathing a little bit hard, "I guess the agreement in that challenge doesn't really happen... I mean, my condition didn't happen..." Kei faces her and smiled.

_Flashback_

Inside Kei's room in London, Hikari points at him.

"Listen… if I win this challenge you'll come back with me without saying anything!"

Kei step forward her as Hikari's face turn red.

"And if I win this challenge..." Kei said as he begins to untie his necktie, "Hikari's everything… I will take!"

_End of flashback_

As Hikari remembers it, she leaps away from Kei's side.

"What is your problem Hikari...?" Kei look at her confused.

"The promise…" Hikari said still getting far from Kei.

Kei smirked then look away. He lifts his hand to cast his hair away from his forehead. His little cut in his forehead is revealed.

"Hikari… the deal that time, I don't care about it anymore…" Kei said to her, "the only person you should give your everything to is to the person you like... please don't be bothered by the deal… I don't care about it anymore…" he sighed and lean his head back to the walk.

Kei doesn't feel good. His head is aching mad. He guessed that he had a high fever.

Hikari gets mad for some reason because of what have Kei said.

She stands up and faces Kei.

"Takishima! I told you I like you! Why won't you believe me??" Hikari said in a furious voice, already getting frustrated.

"I know Hikari… You like me… I am very okay with that…" Kei try to smile at her.

"No… why is it that whenever I tell him I like him, it wasn't enough… why?" Hikari thought already frustrated.

Then she remembered what Sakura told her.

She faces Kei.

"I like you… I will even do this..." Hikari holds his face gently with both hands.

She closes her eyes and moves her face close to Kei's… Kei with wide eyes can't believe what is just happening.

And then…

She kissed him…

Her lips touch his. She feels his soft lips again. Their face was so close she can breathe what he breathes out.

Kei can't believe what just Hikari did. His eyes are opened wide. She can see Hikari's face. Her eyes were close and her cheeks were red. He feels her soft lips. He can taste her lips. It was a simple kiss, then as he closes his eyes, their kiss grew deeper.

Hikari and Kei are breathing hard. Kei slip his left arm around her waist, and the injured arm around her back supporting her.

Hikari's hands, from his face make slow progress at the back of his head and the other arm, around his shoulders.

As their kiss grew deeper, as they start to run out of breath, Kei can't restrain himself anymore. His body is in heat. He doesn't know if it came from the fever or in his own body response.

He slowly lay Hikari down. He is now on top of her, and they are still kissing.

"It's your fault Hikari... I cannot restrain myself anymore…" Kei thought as he continues kissing her.

Before they run out of breath, Hikari broke the kiss and look at Kei.

"See… I really like you…" Hikari grinned at him, her face is red.

Kei smiled.

"You really did prove that you like me... you did it very well… but you turn me into someone who cannot restrain himself anymore..." Kei tell her as he slowly leans his head in her neck. He began kissing it slowly.

Hikari is just silent, she closed her eyes. She can feel Kei's lips are kissing her neck. She can feel his hot breath running through the line of her neck. It begins to tickle her but she holds it fearing that she will ruin the moment and make Kei disappointed.

"He is going to get the promise we made in London…" Hikari thought… Her body becomes a little hotter than earlier.

While kissing Hikari's neck, Kei start to unbutton Hikari's shirt. He unbuttons the first two buttons of the shirt revealing her cleavage. He touches her shoulder and begins to caress it slowly. He can feel the smoothness of her skin. The third button of the shirt unbuttons itself when Kei stroke his hand down to her waist.

Hikari squeaked silently. She holds herself not to response to the tickling she feels, unfortunately, Kei notices it. He stops kissing Hikari and faces her. He can see that she is closing her eyes tightly and her body is trembling. To see if Hikari is really feeling ticklish of his caress, he touches her waist again, she squeaked again, then he stoke his hand in her neck line slowly, she begin to giggle silently.

"Hikari..." Kei called.

"Yes...?" Hikari slowly opens her eyes and is trying her best to control herself from trembling.

"Why do you giggle whenever I touch your waist or your neck slowly?" Kei asked in a straight face.

Hikari smiled in disappointment. She thought Kei won't notice it.

"Well… because I am very ticklish… especially in those parts…" Hikari said in disappointment.

Kei gets up and sit. He grabs Hikari's arm to help her sit too...

They're sitting face to face… Kei legs were cross while Hikari is sitting like kneeling.

"Gomenasai… I thought I can restrain myself… sorry for ruining the mood… I am really sorry…" Hikari is apologizing to Kei while looking down.

Kei just smiled at her before he says something.

"Hikari… you really need not to do that… I thought that when I attempted to do it, you will push or punch me…"

"I will not! You said you will only do that to the person you really really like and I really really like you! You're my special one… you are special here..." she hold her hand in her chest where her heart is," and because I've done so many bad things to Takishima, I want to make him happy, so I think, that this will make you happy… that's why I didn't stop you from doing it… and I think, if I can make you happy, it can make me happy too…"

Kei was stunned to what Hikari said. He stares at the girl in front of him. He is so glad that he even thinks he can die on the stop. He just heard the word he is looking for, the very word he want Hikari to tell him.

He smiles under his hair that is covering his eyes.

He leans his face towards Hikari.

He kissed her.

He doesn't know what to say because feeling of happiness is overwhelming inside him. The feeling of the aching fever subsides for a while.

After he broke the kiss, he stared at Hikari, Hikari's eyes were full of embarrassment. She never feels this embarrassed in front of him yet, she knows deep inside that she is happy.

"Takishima..." she said silently.

"Hikari… I won't do that thing to you… for now…" he smiled at her. His cheeks were red, he is blushing. "I don't want to take advantage of the situation right now… you don't need to do it to prove me something because… I already believe in it... what you just did is very enough for me to believe you… and besides, I am not feeling well… I think even if you don't giggle, I will still stop because my head and body is starting to ache… so I'll just claim my price from the deal we made next time okay? So be ready for it..." Kei is still smiling at Hikari. "And Hikari… thank you… thank you for saying those words..." he leans forward and hug her gently, "I'm so happy that I hear those very words I always wanted to hear from the person I love the most…" he hug her more tightly. "I always love you Hikari..."

"Takishima..." she puts her arm around his body. She is so glad too.

Hikari pushed him slowly. As she faces him, she grinned at Kei like a satisfied cat.

"You have a fever right? I will take care of you so that tomorrow you will have enough strength to climb up to the villa…" Hikari tells him as she gets up on her feet.

"Okay…" he said. Kei feels somewhat satisfied too.

She leaned him on the wall and sits beside him. She buttons her shirt that was removed earlier. Kei looked away. She place the coat around their body like it was a blanket. She leans Kei's head in her shoulders and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"Hope this will make you warm… sleep now…" she whispered like a mother trying to let her child sleep.

"Yes…" Kei silently agree. He feels satisfied and happy.

Both of them fell asleep. The snow outside is falling hard yet Hikari and Kei feels the warmest winter they've ever been.

The sun already rises.

Rays of warm sunlight touches Kei's face. He felt the sunlight warms his cheeks and forehead. He opened his eyes temporarily blinded by the light. He moves gently to see the girl sleeping beside him. Hikari was awakened by the sunlight and the silent rustling of Kei. She turned to him only to see that Kei is looking at her with warm soft eyes.

Kei smiled at her.

She squeaked and remembers what happened last night.

"Good morning Hikari…" Kei give her a warm smile.

Kei's smile made Hikari to feel more uncomfortable. She feels embarrassed and shy already. She can't believe that her ultimate rival will be turned to be the most important guy in her life (A/N: except for her dad and father of course…), the very guy that beats her in every challenges they made, the very guy that made her temper reaches it's point because of the teases and sarcasm he made with her, the very guy that puts himself into trouble just to help her.

She managed to smile at him.

"Good morning… Takishima…" she said smiling and blushing too.

"Hikari… I have something to ask you... I have to ask this now before circumstances will turn its side against me..." Kei said in a serious.

Hikari is confused why Kei became serious early in the morning all of a sudden.

"Because of the "things" that happened yesterday night… it's clear that I love you and you feel the same way too... so Hikari... will you be my girl-..."

BANG!

"Eh???" Both Hikari and Kei chorused as they get startled at the banging of the door.

They turn their heads on the door to see, Akira, Tadashi, Jun and Ryuu at the door.

Akira was the one who opened the door and it looks like it will break into pieces because of the powerful kick Akira made. The guys looked scared behind her back except for Ryuu.

Akira runs toward Hikari and hugs her. They are both sitting in the floor.

"Hikari! I am so worried about you! You came down the hill yesterday and never came back! We were worried that something happened to you but Megumi said you just want to pick Kei!" Akira said non-stop. "So I got worried more because I know that you will be alone with that beast Kei and he might…"

Akira unable to finish her sentence looked at Kei and Hikari and get shocked. Ryuu, Jun and Tadashi looked stunned too.

Hikari's clothes are lays in a wooden chair. She is not wearing it but instead, wearing Kei's shirt. Kei on the other hand is half naked and they are sitting very close to each other.

Because of the situation, because of the way they looked, everybody in the room except Hikari and Kei get the wrong idea.

The guys looked at each other, still shocked and confused.

Akira's face turn dark and dark aura came from her. Veins throb from her body.

"KEI!!!!!! YOU BEAST!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**To Be Continued…**

_So… did you like it? I hope you do! I just want some sweet moments with Kei and Hikari… and sorry for making it a little intimate…I just want to add a little spice to the story, after all, Kei also did the same thing in the manga right? hehehe… I write it long so I hope it doesn't make you bored… please comment and suggest something so I can know if it's good or bad… I hope you'll like it so I can finish my story, I am planning to made more chapters in this story, maybe another 3 or 4 chapters, so please please please review! Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate it! And PotatoClock, you said you want some part that Hikari will nurse Kei, I have some ideas coming along in the next chapter so I hope you'll like it! ^^_


	6. Chapter 6: Misses & Embarrassed

**Chapter 6: Misses… Embarrass…**

**Disclaimer: Special A. and the characters used are not mine! Although I hope they are… ^^**

**/*Akira and Tadashi really are well-paired, they both ruined Kei's moment… hehehe… well what happens next to Hikari and Kei? In this chapter, it'll show how Hikari will manage things as her situation with Kei becomes a little bit closer and tougher… and oh! Is she his girlfriend yet? I don't think so! Hehehe…*/ **

_Flashback_

Because of the situation, because of the way they looked, everybody in the room except Hikari and Kei get the wrong idea.

The guys looked at each other, still shocked and confused.

Akira's face turn dark and dark aura came from her. Veins throb from her body.

"KEI!!!!!! YOU BEAST!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_End of flashback_

Kei, Tadashi, Akira and Hikari are in one of the cable carts going up to the villa. Ryuu and Jun are in the other one behind them. Kei and Tadashi sit together while facing Hikari and Akira.

Akira is hugging her friend while looking in a rather disgusted look in Kei. Kei on the other hand just ignore her as he look outside the window. His hands are inside the pockets of his coat and crossed legs. Kei and Hikari get to their original clothes as they explain to the group what had happened. The guys understand and believe it because Hikari is the one that defended Kei from getting the wrong idea that he did something bad to her, but Akira is still mad at Kei. Although her conscience knows very well that Kei won't do anything to Hikari (almost…), she is still mad because he has spent a night with Hikari entirely alone and to top that she is defending him from their false accusation. She discerns that something happened between the two of them, because Kei can't stop his cheeks from smiling and Hikari is blushing hard while her hair is down in her eyes.

"Hikari… Kei didn't do anything to you right??" Akira cried helplessly as she rubs her cheeks in to Hikari's.

"Akira… Takishima did nothing to me…" Hikari tell her half smiling.

"Then why are you acting weird? Poor Hikari…" Akira hugs her friend more tightly.

Kei smirk. He can't stop smiling when he remembers what happened last night.

Akira notices it and her devil horns came from her head as violet aura surround her.

"You beast! Why are you smiling! You annoy me! Stop that!" Akira points at him shouting. Tadashi covers his ears because Akira's voice in deafening him. The cable cart is shaking because of Akira's anger.

"Akira… calm down please…" her boyfriend tell her with the hopes that she'll listen to her.

She gave him a scary look and he got scared as expected. He just sits silently scared of getting hit.

"Akira it is non sense to get mad… I did nothing to Hikari believe it, because if she did, she would have hated me right? And she did not. On the contrary, it's the other way around… right Hikari?" Kei turned to Hikari. Hikari squeaked as he saw Kei gaze at her.

"His voice… Those eyes, that hair, those lips… I can't help but admire every part of him… I began to act stupid and strange…" she thought as she hides her eyes behind her hair. Her cheeks turn red.

It's like a heavy thing falls on Akira. She can't believe what just Kei said and Hikari had responded.

"Is this it? They have come to this point already? Hikari likes Kei? She already proves him? Hikari LIKES Kei?????????" Arika thought, she feels her heart heavy, she feel weak.

"I'm going to faint…" Akira said helplessly and she does faint.

"Akira?!" both Tadashi and Hikari said in shock as they lift Akira from her sit.

Kei just look at them, a little worried for Akira but he knows very well that she is fine.

He just smiles while looking at the busy-for-getting-Akira-up Hikari.

Up in the villa…

Everybody goes around Kei and Hikari, and everybody just ask the same question. Kei seems to be annoyed but Hikari as usual is okay with it.

As the crowd is busy with those two, Kei really becomes annoyed because his head is starting to ache, Hikari just apologize and explain to everybody what happened. Tadashi and Akira are behind them. Akira is crying stupidly as the gang except Hikari and Kei wonder why she is crying. Jun and Ryuu just smile innocently.

At the middle of the busy gang asking question here and there, Megumi stands beside Hikari, she held her board up.

"Sorry… I think the idea I gave you was not right… you got yourself and Kei in to trouble… this is my entire fault… sorry…" Megumi looked gloomy as she held the board up for Hikari to read. Megumi is not looking at her.

Hikari smiled at her as she looks up.

"No… your idea was nice…" she tells Megumi in a low voice like whispering. Megumi got the curious look. Hikari just grinned and blush a little.

Kei looked in her way. He smiled. She so dense and clumsy, not to mention being stupid sometimes, but that dense, clumsy, stupid girl was just the only person that can move her heart, and with the things that happened yesterday night, his heart just not move, it beats hard as well, shouting "I love you Hikari" until it will stop beating.

Hikari sensed his gaze. She looked at him. She blushed and turns away her gaze back to Megumi. Kei, seeing Hikari react like that, becomes bothered. What could have gone wrong? That's only thing he thinks. As he was ready to turn his way to Hikari, his head began to ache like mad. It aches so much he almost loses his composure. He breathes hard as small hot steam came out from his mouth every time he exhaled. His chest feels heavy and he feels coldness shivering inside him. He's cold inside but as much as he is aware of it, his body was hot. His cheeks were red that made Hikari to be alarmed and check him up.

As she saw Kei in that rather alarming situation, she went to him as everybody else.

"Kei… what happened? Are you okay?" Jun asked worried.

"What happened to you Kei-kun?" Yahiro asked too.

Kei looked at the worried faces around him. Those faces again, those faces that looked so worried. He made them worried again, especially that one girl.

"You have a fever stupid!" Akira barked at him.

Kei just smile. He smile even it doesn't hide the appearance of being sick in front of them.

Akira clenched her teeth. "That beast Kei! I told him to take care of himself or else Hikari will blame herself." Akira thought.

Akira was right, Hikari looked worried and she is now blaming herself.

Kei knows it'll happen. He doesn't want Hikari to worry. He manages his composure, stand straight and try to look fine.

"Maybe the bear lady was right… " Kei said while Akira snapped to his words. "I have a slight fever so I guess I will just go to my room… " he turned to Hikari.

"You don't need to be worried…" he said softly to her. His eyes look tired because of the fever mixed with tiredness of the work in the company and lack of enough sleep, yet those eyes were full of concern for his love one. He doesn't want her to suffer in blaming herself because of his situation.

He walked away to the group and head to the door of the villa. Everyone followed. Her eyes were locked up in her gaze at her shoes stepping the white snow. She still thinks of him.

"I hope he will be alright…" she thought looking at the door where that guy just went in.

Inside the villa, Akira is preparing food for everyone. Everybody is on the kitchen, chatting at the counter. Everybody talks about something except for Hikari. She looks at her hand resting on the table. She sits still as she thinks about him.

Kei, on his room just lay silently in his bed. His left arm is in the back of his head while the injured arm was on his chest. He move his head to the side to look at his closet where his coat and his polo shirt that he just taken off were hanging. He changes his clothes to his white pajama thinking that the entire day will be spent sleeping. He thought that his fever is getting in the way to ask Hikari to be his girlfriend.

He just stares at the hanging clothes. He remembers Hikari when she was wearing his polo shirt. He remembers himself and Hikari sleeping together in his coat putting in to their body like it was a blanket. He misses her.

"We are in the same house yet I feel like I miss her. After that moment Akira wrecked the door, I feel that she got far from me. Those people make it possible for me to miss Hikari even she is just so close. And why is she acting like that? She seemed to avoid me… did I do something wrong? " Kei thought closing his eyes. " I want to talk to her… I want to talk to her about the things that bother her…I want to talk to her more about our feelings… I want her to know how I feel when I am with her, when I am challenged by her, when I am close to her, when I am far from for her, I want her to know all my feeling for her… and I want to know all her feelings for me too…" he places his right hand from the back of his head to his forehead. He pushes his hair back. He feels his forehead hot even though he is feeling cold inside.

"Stupid Akira, stupid people, stupid fever… this is insane… Hikari…"

Kei falls in to a deep sleep thinking her last. He has a high fever and high misses for the girl who is looking at her hands and worrying about him in the kitchen.

The girl is just holding her hands together and looking at them. People around her made noises but she doesn't seem to notice it. Her whole mind was just occupied by the guy sleeping in Jun's room.

"I hope he's fine…" Hikari thought still looking at her hands.

She's so occupied by him that she didn't notice that the crowd is looking at her.

When she finally gets to her senses, she feels kind of embarrassed to see faces looking at her in confusion. She smiles it off but the people in the room know very well what she is thinking.

Akira looked at her, worried. She doesn't want to see her friend worrying like that because of her stupid childhood friend. Everybody in the rooms thinks the same. Hikari just look down and continue to worry.

"If you're that worried for him, why not go upstairs and visit him?" Ryuu tells Hikari.

Hikari flustered. This made the gang look more suspicious. Why would Hikari blush of the thought visiting Kei in his room?

Sakura can't control herself anymore and faces Hikari.

"Ne Hikari… what really happened with you and Kei there, down the hill?" Sakura is now being frank. She has a look in her eyes that wants the truth like everybody else. She turned to her scary self as she warns Hikari that don't dare to lie to an Ushikubo.

Hikari sighs, then she began to tell what happened.

Hikari tells everything that happened that night, except of course to the part that Kei lays her down, that he came on top of her, that he unbuttons her shirt, that he kisses her neck, and that "that thing" might have happen if she doesn't giggle. She doesn't want to tell this because her friends might go berserk especially Akira, so she just keep it to herself. That thing that happened is only between her and Kei.

"KYAA!" Sakura giggled loudly. "You finally had done it! My advice was perfect! Now Hikari-chan and Kei-kun will be happy together!" she continued giggling.

"Congratulations Hikari…"Jun smiled at her.

"Congratulations too… " Yahiro said.

"Finally…" Ryuu said and Megumi smiled.

Tadashi looked at Akira. Akira is about to cry because of sadness, she is biting her lips to prevent it from trembling while she is looking at Hikari.

After several greetings, she smiled to the crowd with a disappointed smile.

"Wrong…" Hikari smiled at them. "Although I confess about my feelings to her, although he likes me too… we are still not a couple… we haven't think about that…" Hikari tells them.

"EH?!" the crowd chorused in disappointment except for Akira that smiled with her devilish grin.

"I guess we don't have time… I guess since Akira and the others come to pick up us, we don't have the chance" she said.

Akira grinned devilishly. "I guess I am in perfect timing that time…" she thought to herself. Tadashi looked at her and sighs.

"Then why don't you go upstairs and talk about it?" Yahiro suggested. Akira snapped.

"Well…" Hikari hesitated, "I am kind of… embarrassed…" she continued blushing.

"Why?" Megumi wrote.

"Well.. I don't really know the reason… it's just that when I look at him, I feel shy. I can't look to his eyes straightly. I am so embarrassed to the extent of dying." She continued as her eyes were covered by her black hair.

Yahiro smiled and he said, "Poor Kei-kun… he thinks you love him but I guess you don't…"

"Wrong! I like him! I really like him!" Hikari responded furiously.

"Then why are you embarrassed? You are so embarrassed that's why you avoid his gaze or even his presence. Kei-kun is sick there and I am sure that he is thinking of you. If he knows that you don't even want to see him, he might misunderstand the whole thing again. He might think that he have done something bad or even think that you like him but not to the extent that you'll accept him as your boyfriend, because you are so embarrassed and you can't handle that thing. My… I guess Hikari is not that strong after all…" Yahiro said sarcastically.

Megumi and the others, except Akira again, don't dare to stop Yahiro from what he's saying. They all know that that's his way in pushing Hikari.

"I am not weak!" Hikari said ferociously. She is almost ready to attack Yahiro as vein throbs in her head.

"Then prove it…" He smiles. "I know that it is hard because it's new to you… but if you really love that person, that you should have done it for him." Yahiro tells her. He looks at Megumi, and the girl blushed.

"That's right Hikari…" Ryuu added. "For the past ten years, Kei loves you tremendously and he has done so many things for you, including coming back with us here from London. Don't you know what the risks he just has taken are? I know you have done things for him such as going to London just to come back with us again. I'm sure he was so grateful for it. Since you've done such thing, why not do it again? Come on… do it again… you love him right? Overcoming your embarrassment should be easy for you… it's for Kei…"

"I… " Hikari begin to say. "I… I will do it… I'll just take it as a challenge! I will not be embarrassed in front of Takishima again!"

"Mou… these guys is punishing my Hikari…" Akira said quietly looking at them. Tadashi hears him. He walks beside Akira and wrap her arm around her shoulder.

"I think you should be happy for her… She is finally getting the strength to fight for Kei. You know very well that Kei will love her right?" Tadashi tells her worried girlfriend.

"I know, I don't have a doubt on that thing. It's Takishima Group that I am worried about. They might do something bad to Hikari and her family. I don't want that to happen. I don't care if the S.A. will be getting in to trouble because of this. I know very well that the S.A. members can handle this, but Hikari, she so important to suffer for those kinds of things. She doesn't have the chance to fight against the president of the Takishima group." Akira said as her expression grew in to deep worried.

"Nah… I am not worried…" Tadashi said as her girlfriend look at him. "I know that the Takishima Group president is scary, but I know Kei too… He loves Hikari so much that I know he won't let anything bad happen to her… You know Kei. Besides, even Hikari won't give up without a fight…" he continued as he stares down at her girlfriend.

He looks straight again and asks her. "Are you happy being with be? Being my girlfriend? Are you happy?" Tadashi ask not looking at her, his eyes were covered by his hair.

Akira blush before she responded. "Of course silly! I am happy!" she begins to lower her voice and blush much harder.

"It's an overwhelming feeling to know that the person you love loves you back and willing to be with you…" she said.

Tadashi looked at her. He blushed hard.

"Me too…" he said. "I feel the same with Akira… that's why you should give chance to Hikari and Kei. If you know very well what it feels to be loved by the person you like and he stays by your side, then Hikari should feel it too… you know only Kei can make her feel those things… right bear lady?" Tadashi grinned at her.

Akira smacks him with a scoop she uses for cooking.

"Don't call me bear lady!" she said furiously to him as he rubs his cheek from the smack.

"And Tadashi… you're right… I should be happy for Hikari because I know she can feel the same happiness I feel for you with Kei…" she smiles at her boyfriend which he smile back.

To Be Continued….

_Sorry this chapter sucks… I've got so many things in my mind but I can't find ways to put it in a chapter and what chapter. But I have some ideas coming. Thanks to PotatoClock and AutoTheOdd for reviewing my story… please… for people out there, please review and leave a comment. It can make me happy… please review this chapter although it is short and kind of suck… any suggestion will be much accepted! The next chapter will be great so stay tuned! ^^_


	7. Chapter 7: Taking Care

**Chapter 7: Taking Care**

**Disclaimer: Special A and the characters that are used were not mine! Although I wish Kei was mine… hehehe… just kidding! ^^**

Hikari is standing outside his room, facing the door with clenched fist and determination. She feels nervous because she knows she might get clumsy in front of him but excited as well because she knows she will see him. Catching a glimpse of this boy make her heart beats fast. She is ready to face him, to see him, to talk to him. She holds the knob of the door as she continues to open it silently.

"Takishima?" she called to know if the boy was there.

He is there.

Kei was sleeping deeply. He looks tired and exhausted. Small hot steams came out from his breath every time he exhaled. He looks peaceful for her, not knowing what he feels and what he thinks before he fell asleep.

She moves closer to the bed making a full glance of the boy. She felt sad. The only thing she thinks is that this boy is willing to put her first above everything else. Sometimes, she thinks that it would be best if Kei doesn't feel that way to her, in that case, he didn't have to go to all sorts and trouble protecting and worrying about her.

She sits in the chair vacant beside his bed. She leans her face closer to his. She takes a very close look at him. Even he is sleeping and looking very tired, his good looks were still obvious. His light brown hair glistens as the sunlight outside touched it. His eyelashes were long and beautiful, if he is awake, every girl will fall for his golden eyes behind those long eyelashes. His skin was soft and smooth, and his lips, those soft thin lips that made Hikari taken aback with his kiss. Those lips that tell her everything about what that guy feels for her. Those lips that touched her own lips and neck and made her unable to control her overwhelming emotions for him, those very lips that made her crazy and made Kei not in to her rival but to a guy that he wants to be with.

She just stares at his lips remembering the things that happen yesterday night. She never had such an overwhelming experience with a guy before, as a matter of fact it is her first time to share emotions with a guy. She put her hands below her chin and rests it there. She looks at the sleeping guy beside her while remembering all the things they went through. It's been years since she has known Kei, yet it just takes only one night to change things between them. It takes years before she discovered her feelings for him, and still takes long before she get all the courage to fight for it. Now that she did, she is hoping that Kei will still think that she is worth it.

Kei opened his eyes slowly, he looked at the window outside, and the sun is ready to set. His head is still aching, guess the sleeping doesn't made his fever subside a little. He lifts up his left arm to cast the hair from his eyes, and then he feels something soft over it. He turned to see a girl sleeping in his bed while sitting in the chair beside it.

"Hikari…"

Hikari fell asleep in his bed. Her head was tilted on the side with her arms as her pillow. Her long hair lays on the bed enough to cover Kei's left arm.

He smiles. Overwhelming feelings began to drown him because Hikari is beside him, looking after him. It makes it possible for him not to feel the aching fever even just for a while.

He pushes himself up with the help of his injured arm. He leans close to her. A smile appeared on his lips.

Because of the moving of the bed, Hikari woke up, her eyes opened. As she opens her eyes, she remembers that she is there to look after him, not sleep with him.

She got herself up suddenly.

Because of the immediate response, she found herself looking face to face with Kei, very close.

Their noses touch together, both with wide eyes and stunned. They are looking eyes to eyes, giving gazes that melt each others heart. Both hearts beat fast and both faces turned red.

There was a pause. No one is moving, no one is talking, just hard breathing and fast beating hearts.

Hikari bite her lower lip. Her eyes looked embarrassed. She pulls herself away from his face slowly. She is so introverted that she hid her eyes under her hair.

Kei is slightly blushing, he doesn't move even Hikari move her face away. His hair covers his eyes. There was silence.

"Gomen… Hikari… did I startled you?" he broke the silence. He is afraid that he made Hikari uncomfortable.

Those words, those words he release unease her. She knows that Kei is thinking that he must have done something wrong. She is averting Kei to feel that. She doesn't want Kei to misunderstand her again because she knows that that will be her fault.

She looks at him and manages to smile.

"You did startle me, but it's not a thing to make an apology. You always apologize you know…" She said looking up at him.

Hikari stood and bent closer to him. She slips her hand under his hair to feel his forehead.

"You are still burning Takishima…" she said as her hand is still in his forehead. "You should have just taken the coat when we are down there… I've made you caught another fever…" she looked down and worried.

"I am fine, Hikari…" Kei smiled at her. He gave her the smile that you can't resist to like. That warm smile that made Hikari's heart to feel warm. She smiled too.

"I'll make you something to eat… for now, just lay still and rest…"

She puts her both hands in his shoulder and slowly lays him in his bed. Kei is just staring at her dark blue eyes.

As his head touches the pillow, Hikari move her hands to the sides of his head pressing it against the pillow. She stares at the golden eyes staring back at her. They stay still, locked up in each other gazes. Hikari then leans her face closer to his. Kei close his eyes as Hikari touch his forehead with her lips and kiss it gently. She broke the kiss and then Kei opens his eyes. Nobody talked, nobody moved. She straightens up her stand and turns her back to him.

"I'll come back…" she said as she marched towards the door blushing.

She closes the door and leans to it. She inclines her head and holds her hand in her chest. She can feel her heart is beating fast and her face is hot. She tilt her head straight and then smile. She giggles as she made her way down stairs in the kitchen to make food.

Kei just look at the door where Hikari just went out. He looks up in the ceiling and recall what Hikari just did. He closes his eyes and bends its left arm to cover it. His face was red. He is rather feeling embarrassed.

Hikari was on her way to the kitchen when she met up with Akira, Megumi and Sakura.

"Hikari! You are just on time! Come with us and will go shopping in the town near hear! Come on!" she drag Hikari in the arms.

"Wait! I have something to do! Wait… Akira… Wait!" Hikari was unable to continue her words as Akira drag her outside down to ride the cable cart. Megumi and Sakura just followed them.

They came down to the hill and ride Sakura's limousine to go to the nearest town.

Kei lay still in his bed while thinking that Hikari is taking too long. It's been two hours already, and Hikari haven't come back yet. He tries to sits up and get out off the bed. He wants to check his Hikari.

He goes straight to the kitchen only to find Yahiro, Tadashi, Jun and Ryuu doing something at the kitchen. Kei stands there staring at the guys. He is still in his white pajamas and has a small blanket that covers his shoulders and back. He stands there moving his eyes hoping he can see the long black haired girl there.

The guys notice him. They turn themselves to him to greet him.

"Ah! Kei-kun… are you feeling any better?" Yahiro asked him.

Kei ignored what he asked, he still move his eyes around the kitchen.

"Where's Hikari?" he asked them.

"Ah? Hikari?" Ryuu looked at Jun.

"Hikari went out with Akira, Sakura and Megumi…I saw Akira dragging her outside… I guess she caught up in Akira's hard-to-say-no-for-an-answer request…" Jun answered.

"Akira? Hmph!" Kei smirked. Sign of annoyance and sarcasm. Now he knows what happened. He sighs.

"You want something to eat Kei? We kind of preparing dinner because the girls not here to make it…" Ryuu offered.

Kei sits on the counter. He rests his chin to his left hand.

"No… I am good. I will just wait for them to come… " he said slightly breathing hard.

"Are you sure Kei?" Tadashi asked. "You still have fever right? Are you sure you will be okay here?"

Kei nods, "I will be fine…"

The guys shrugged, they proceed to what they are doing in the kitchen.

The kitchen doesn't look or smell good. It's all messed up. Cracked eggs, burnt food, spilled ingredients, dirty dishes, it's really a mess, not to mention the smell of the ingredients they mixed all together without proper instruction. Among the guys, only Ryuu knows how to cook well, and the others just follow what they want to do.

Kei awfully watch them. It seems Ryuu is starting to loose his nerves watching the other guys create chaos in the kitchen.

Kei sits quietly looking at Tadashi, Jun and Yahiro destroy the kitchen. He doesn't want to hangout there but what is his choice? He wants to wait for his Hikari.

A moment passed. They stop to what they are doing, including Kei. They turn their heads to the direction coming from outside the kitchen, they can hear footsteps and one running footsteps.

Akira came and as soon as she saw the kitchen all messed up, and the guys messed up too because of the ingredients that were spilled over them, she dropped her shopping at the floor and shriek.

"AHH! What happened to the kitchen I supposed to make delicious meals with?!" Akira said shrieking, her hands on her face. "TADASHI!" she grabbed her boyfriend by the collar and ready to hit him with her fist.

"W-wait! Let me explain!" Tadashi avoiding her punches anxiously. "We are kind of hungry so we make some foods with the help of Ryuu. Yahiro and Jun… but only Ryuu can cook so the others just messed the whole thing up… hehehe… I guess it's a mess when you are not here…" Tadashi replies hopelessly because he knows that he will get a lot of punches today from Akira.

To his surprise, she didn't. Akira just stands up and picks her shopping. She pushes it to Tadashi's chest. He almost choked.

"Get the ingredients out and the others to Sakura and Hikari… Mou… What will you do if I am not around…?" She turns to Tadashi. Her boyfriend grinned at her.

"I don't know!" Tadashi replied. It made her girlfriend's face flushed.

"Ohw! Sakura! Give your bags to me." He said to Sakura.

"Yosh! It's kind of heavy!" she then gives her groceries to Tadashi. It's so heavy it made Tadashi loose his stand. "Kyaa! Do you miss me Jun-kun?" She runs toward Jun and grab him in his arm. She search out for her hanky and wipe the mess around Jun's face.

Tadashi, lands the groceries to the counter and turn to Hikari.

"Hikari, give me your bags!" he said smiling. "Hikari???"

Hikari is out of herself looking down at her feet. Her face is frowning.

"Hikari!" Tadashi waves his hand on the front of her face and she snaps.

"Ah… Gomen…" Hikari replied. She gave the bags to Tadashi and frowns.

"What's the problem Hikari? You look sad…" Ryuu asked while Tadashi and the others look at her.

"Yes Hikari, You look sad when we are down there… you have a problem?" Sakura asks.

"Well… I… I promised Taki-"

"Good Evening Hikari…" Kei interrupt Hikari's words. He's looking at Hikari. His chin rest on his left arm and he is smiling.

"Ta-Takishima! What are you doing down here?" Hikari said. She is surprised to see Kei down there.

"Well… I've come to check you up because over 2 hours have past yet you haven't come back…" Kei replied.

"Well…"

"Don't mind explaining… I know what happened…" Kei smiles at her.

Akira looks at them and snobs Kei. She feels kind of jealous because Hikari is giving Kei so much attention and affection, but what can she do? She is very aware that her Hikari is growing up.

Akira picks up the ingredient and starts to cook with it. The guys including Sakura and Megumi walk away from the kitchen and straight to the fireplace. Tadashi remains with Akira while Hikari approaches Kei. She helped Kei out from his sit to go to the fireplace. He is still kind of shaking.

Kei places his left arm to Hikari's waist while Hikari holds her grip in his shoulder. They walk to the fireplace with everybody.

"Do you want to stay here or should I help you get to your bedroom?" Hikari asked him. Concern is visible in her eyes.

"I-ye… I am fine here…" Kei replied with a smile.

"But you are still sick… I'll just bring your food in your bedroom so you can rest…" Hikari is still concerned.

"I'm fine… I want to eat with everybody… especially with you…" he smiled. Hikari's face flushed.

"Uhm… Gomen… I leave without telling you… I'll just make some food when I have time…" Hikari is looking down still flustered.

"I'll be looking forward to it…" Kei smiled at her that makes the lady blush deeper.

Akira had finished making the dinner. Everybody eats in a long table. As everybody eats, Hikari can't stop worrying to the guy next to her. She knows he is not feeling well, she thinks that it is best if he is just resting in his room. Kei on the other hand is watching Hikari in the corner of his golden eyes. He sensed that the girl is worrying about him, it is bothering him because he doesn't want to cause any inconvenient to the girl but he is feeling somewhat happy inside.

They finished it eating and the guys help them clear the table. (A/N: Sakura ordered that the house shouldn't have any maids so they are on their own, not that they mind.) Sakura and Jun wash the dishes. It made Sakura feel like Jun and her are like husband and wife while washing the dishes together. The others watch the TV while Hikari helped Kei to get to his room.

At his room, Hikari is standing in front of the door.

"Well Takishima… I guess I will see you tomorrow…"

"Hai… Goodnight Hikari…" Kei replied smiling at Hikari.

Hikari is just looking at him, not moving. She is hesitating to leave Kei in his room.

"What is it Hikari?" Kei asked her gently.

Before she could reply, Jun and Ryuu came. They greeted Hikari, excuse to Kei for coming in the room and get out of the room with their blankets and pillows with them. Kei and Hikari looked at them both puzzled.

"What you going to do with the blankets? Jun…? Ryuu…?" Hikari asked perplexed.

Ryuu and Jun smiled at them.

"Well… Kei has a high fever and he need to be nursed. I and Jun will just create this room uncomfortable for Kei if we are here… that's why I and Jun will sleep in Yahiro's and Tadashi's room…" Ryuu explained smiling at the two.

"That's not necessary… You both won't be a bother… besides, we share this room together… will I sleep here alone?" Kei said.

"I-ye…" Jun answered, "Hikari will nurse you right? She will be together with you for the rest of the night or until you are recovered…" Jun said smiling looking at Hikari.

"But… Akira will be sleeping alone…" Hikari said. To Kie's surprise, Hikari don't even protest in sleeping together with him in the same room. Was Hikari this comfortable in getting close to Kei?

"You don't need to worry…"

The gang startled to who have just said something. They turn to see Akira holding a box.

"Kei… one of your father's assistant delivered this… He said it's your phone… You must have left it in your office yesterday…" Akira handed Kei the phone.

"I left it in purpose…" Kei mumbled releasing a sigh.

"Akira…" Hikari said looking at her friend.

"Hikari!" She hugs Hikari with her usual friendly hug when she is worried about her. They almost fell in the ground. She is crying jerkily that Ryuu and Jun chuckle behind her while Kei looks annoyed.

"I will let you take care of Kei because I know you like it that way… but promise me you will not let Kei do anything you don't want to do to you… promise me okay…" Akira hugs her friend more tightly. "And if he insists… just shout out loud so I can come banging the door for your rescue! Okay Hikari? Okay?"

Hikari just nods inside her grip. Akira doesn't have the intention to release her so Ryuu and Jun grabs her by the arm and pulls her. She is still crying helplessly (A/N: her usual cry whenever she feels worried for Hikari…) when they disappeared from the view. Kei and Hikari just stands there, big sweat drops from their faces.

"I can't believe Akira will let me stay for the night with you…" Hikari said turning her gaze to Kei.

Kei just smile at her. It made the lady blush. She hesitated for a bit but she grabs Kei's arm to get inside the room.

The room is empty, three big bedrooms but only one will be occupied. Hikari help Kei sit in the bed while she sits beside her. Kei puts the box in the small table beside his bed. They sit together and she gets something from her pocket, it is a medicine for flu. She pours water in the glass from the pitcher in the table beside Kei's bed.

"I have this flu medicine… it can make you feel better sooner… I just get it when I and the girls are down there at the town near here… I hope it is effective… " she handed the medicine to Kei and the glass of water. Kei drink it with no resistance.

Hikari stared at him while he is drinking the water. After he is finished, she gets the glass from him and stared at him for a little longer. Kei find it amusing so he turned at her and smile.

"What is it Hikari?" he asked the rather investigating Hikari.

"I am just observing if you feel any better already…" Hikari said observing him thoroughly.

Kei smirked preventing to laugh hard. "Do you think medicine take effect that fast?" he said.

"It doesn't?" Hikari asked innocently.

Kei chuckled, still preventing himself to laugh hard. "It doesn't Hikari… don't you know that? I think everybody knows that… except you…"

Hikari looked at him with annoyance and anger. "Well… I am sorry for not knowing…" she said in a snobbish tone to Kei.

Kei smiled.

"You make me feel better Hikari… thanks…" Kei said gently, he is smiling at her sweetly.

His smile melts Hikari's heart that the heat climbs to her face. She looked away and blushes much harder. She turns her head to him again only to see he is still smiling sweetly.

She get together all of her guts to face him without getting her embarrassment notice. She put her hand in his right shoulder and gently pushes him to the bed. Now that he is lying down, Hikari stand up to put the blanket up in his body. Kei just stares at her, savoring the moment of being taken care of Hikari. She watches her eyes full of love, her long black hair that sways in her every movement, and her face full of concern for him. He can't help but grin at himself.

The moment she is finished tucking Kei in, she leans closer to the guy.

"Sleep… I'll be here until you feel better…" she whispered, smiling at him.

Kei closes his eyes to fall asleep. Hikari switched off the light. The light is off but it wasn't dark because the moon showers the room with its pale light. Hikari go to the window and look at the moon. The moon is big and round, it is so pretty and bright. The sky is clear, no clouds to accompany the bright moon.

"It is a clear night…" she thought to herself… "Not like yesterday night… it's snowing hard yet it is a wonderful night…" she grinned to herself.

It's already past 3am in his clock when Kei opened his eyes. He hears sound of clicking keypads. She looked around to see Hikari sitting in the window while playing some games.

Kei got himself up. Hikari was startled and she was about to jump from her sit. Kei give the gesture to stop, he walked over to Hikari. He stands beside her.

"What are you doing Hikari…?" Kei asked in a tone that is so calm and gentle it's like his voice was caressing her.

Hikari took seconds before she replied.

"Well.., I can't sleep and I am kind of bored so I grab your phone to play some games… I hope you don't mind…"

"No I don't…" Kei said to her smiling.

Those smiles again.

"But I think you can't defeat the top score of that game… I am the top scorer, so you can't beat it… ni-san…" Kei said teasing.

Good feeling gone.

Hikari's veins throb in her head with annoyance in her eyes.

"Don't call me number two! Hmph! I guess somebody's gone back to normal…" she hisses at Kei.

"I think that's right… thanks you for taking care of me… Hikari…" Kei said giving her another smile.

Those smiles that make Hikari flushed over and over and over again.

"I don't do anything… I guess the medicine works well…." She said not looking at him and holding Kei's phone in her chest.

Kei just smile.

Hikari then brings her gaze to Kei's cell phone, she thinks that it is a nice brand of cell phone. Big memory, nice interface and high resolution camera, yet she doesn't see any pictures in it.

"Ne Takishima… how come you don't have any pictures in your cell phone…" Hikari asked while she turns her gaze to Kei.

"Uh… well because, I am too busy to capture anything… besides, that phone was only used for working…there's nothing nice or interesting to capture when you are working…" Kei explained while looking outside the window.

Hikari just listens to him. She notices that Kei looked magnificent when showered by the moonlight. He really is one handsome guy.

Hikari opened the cell phone and operates the camera.

CLICK…

Kei get startled. She then looked at Hikari who is looking at the cell phone while grinning.

"What did you just do?" he asked.

"Ho-ra!" she let Kei look at the image in the picture. "Now your cell phone have captured something nice and interesting…"

Kei took the phone from her hand and stares at it. He then smirked.

"Why are you smiling?" Hikari asked confused.

"If this image of me you describe as nice and interesting… does it means you look at me as good-looking?" Kei asked teasing her.

She blushed again.

"N-nothing like that!" she said while trembling in embarrassment.

Kei just laugh while looking at the mad yet blushing Hikari.

She noticed that Kei just enjoys her being mad so she stops to feel embarrassed. Kei smiled.

CLICK…

Hikari get startled.

"What-"

"Look… Now I really captured something nice, interesting, beautiful and magnificent…" Kei said as she let Hikari see herself captured in Kei's cell phone.

Her face become red and steams came from her ears. She fight for the cell phone to be in her hand, but Kei just grab her wrist, pull her close to him and wrap her arm around her shoulder.

CLICK…

Kei took a picture of them together. Hikari was surprised. Kei look at the image, so is she. They look both to the picture of them together. Both were kind of surprised (yet doesn't let the other one sensed it…) to how they look good together. They look like a couple in one of the magazines Akira is reading. They look really looked great together.

Both of them slightly blush. Hikari then gets the phone from his hand and stares at it. Kei is just looking at her.

She then remembers something.

"Uhm… Takishima… what do you want for Christmas?" Hikari asked him.

"Hm? Well… you got me a present from my birthday… It will be enough…" he said looking at the pale moon outside.

"Birthdays and Christmas are different… I really want to give you something…" she said insisting.

Kei smiled and look at her.

"Is Christmas this important to you?" he asked the girl.

"Well… because it the time where friends and family give gifts to each other. It's where they spend time together, eating together and having fun together! It's really fun you know." Hikari explained while the obvious excitement and happiness is visible to her.

Kei slightly smile.

"It must've trouble for you to come here with us and can't spend the Christmas with your family…" Kei said.

"I-ye… this is the first time, your right… but I don't mind because I can spend it with my close friend!" she is still happy. "Besides… everybody is like me… it will be the first time that they won't spend Christmas with their family…"

Kei smirked and look outside again.

"Wrong…"

"Eh?" Hikari said in puzzle.

"People like us that belong to a rich family don't have the fun you said a while ago when it's Christmas. Like in my case, Christmas for me is like an ordinary day. Dad will be excited about it but after a moment, he will receive a call from the group and have to go to work. Mom is like that too… and so am I… there are present but I don't give much attention to it… they give me presents but I know it is not really given to make me happy… I know it's sounds sad but I am sure that the same thing goes with Akira, Tadashi, Ryuu, Jun, Megumi, Yahiro and Ushikubo-san… that's why everybody came to this vacation… so for once, we can feel that we are not alone when that occasion comes." Kei said looking at the moon.

Hikari just look at him then she thinks of something.

"Then we will have a Christmas party!" she said in full of spirit. "I will make presents for everyone that will make them happy… that's why you should tell me what you like Takishima! Even just a hint! Please!"

Kei smile and look at her. He walks in front of her and place his hands in her sides. She is locked in Kei's gaze. She is looking down at him and he is looking up at her.

"I don't care what presents you will give me… what's important is I'll spend it with you… will you… please?" Kei said in a shaking and helpless voice.

Hikari blushed yet she smiled.

"Of course it will... Spending Christmas with Takishima will be fun…" Hikari said, looking at his eyes, blushing and grinning.

The two stayed locked in each others gazes before they decide to go to sleep. Kei is feeling better not only because his fever was gone but also because of the way Hikari made him feel. The two sleep in Kei's bed, not lying but inclining themselves in to some many big pillows behind their backs. Hikari is sleeping in Kei's shoulders while Kei just smile to himself relishing this moment. It's like the two of them are the only people in the world, no troubles and no problems. He kissed Hikari's head before closing his eyes and go to sleep. The coming days will be great for him and her, He knows.

**To Be Continued…**

_So do you like it? Sorry if it takes time before I finished this chapter… I hope the few people that read this will still read it after I published. Please still read it! Hehehe… thanks for the people that review my story… please I still accept suggestions and comments… it really can make me happy! Please do! I love you guys! Hope you liked this chapter! ^^_


	8. Chapter 8: Rabbit

**Chapter 8: Rabbit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A. or the characters used… ^^**

**/*I've once read in some article that rabbits are the pet that demands a lot of attention. They like to be taken care of and feel some affection from their owner. I love the story of "Little by Little" by AutoTheOdd and I really like the part when Kei refers himself as a rabbit… I don't know how it starts but I like the idea so AutoTheOdd, I hope you don't mind borrowing your idea pertaining to the rabbits. Please read the continuation of the last chapter… hope you'll enjoy! ^^*/**

The next day come and Kei is back to his old self, except happier. As usual, Akira makes a fuss out of the event that happened last night and the other night about Hikari sleeping with Kei for two nights straight. Tadashi becomes annoyed by his girlfriend's "_acts_" but cannot let her know it because he knows that that will be drag to a painful incident. Everyone ignores Akira, it's like it is really common for them for her to over react in things if it has something to do with Hikari and Kei.

Kei, although Akira shouts, yells or curse him, remained calm while eating their breakfast. He is in good mood and the gang notices it. Kei is smiling a lot that morning and the group reckons that there is going something special between Kei and Hikari.

After breakfast, the gang goes down the hill. They ride the cable carts, ride to Sakura's Limousine and go to some place where Sakura wants the gang to have fun.

"It's a secret!" Sakura answered giggling when Akira asks her where they are heading to.

The group is perplexed but knowing Sakura, maybe the destination they will go will really give them some fun and good time.

The limousine parked in some parking area in another small town and as everybody came out of the car, they were amaze by the building shape like a football arena except it is a public skating rink.

"So here we are! It's the biggest ice skating rink here! We owned this big rink so I've got it close for us!" Sakura said giggling. She clings to Jun and starts to drag him inside.

Everybody followed them, except for Hikari that hesitated for a while before walking towards the entrance. The brown-haired guy with golden eyes notices the hesitation of the black-haired lady.

"What is it Hikari? You don't like ice skating?" Kei asked.

Hikari look at the guy that is asking her. She turns her gaze to him, he is wearing a white coat but not like what he wears when he is in an office meeting, it is less formal. It has pockets in its two sides and his hands were inside it to keep it warm. The coat is turtle neck-like so his throat will be protected from the freezing temperature and the coat lengths a few inches below his knees. Wearing dark blue jeans and black sneakers made this guy so good looking that some girls passing by can't help to stare at him and giggle. Too bad that guy is in love with the girl in front of him.

"Well… I thought I can have challenges with you today, but I guess not…" Hikari said.

Kei looked at the girl perplexed. She is wearing dark shade of green colored coat that lengths below her knees, white long sleeve blouse under her coat, flair white jeans and cream colored sneakers. She looks cute in her winter outfit yet her face is frowning. Kei wants to know what bothering his beloved.

"Why?" Kei asked.

"A-no… I… I…." Hikari hesitated while her face is blushing. She's playing with her fingers then decided to tell him what's bothering her.

"I can't skate… I don't know how to… I never learned…" Hikari said looking down at her feet and blushing because of embarrassment.

"Pfftt…" Kei smirked.

Hikari look at him with annoyance and anger in her face. Kei want to tease her but then take all his sarcasm back inside his head.

"Well then…" he said smiling at the girl, "I will teach you, and as soon as you learn, you will challenge me… okay? Don't worry… I won't play tricks on you… I'll teach you with the best that I can… 'Kay? "

Hikari just nod at him and still staring. "He's being so kind…" she thought.

Kei grabs her hand and walk rushing to the ice skating rink's entrance.

"This will be fun…" he thought with a small grin in his face.

The rink is so big yet empty. It's like it was used for some massive competition in ice skating. There are seat in the side and a counter where you can rent some ice skating shoes.

"Good day Ushikubo-sama…" the counter lady greeted bowing at Sakura.

"I'm with my friends. Please take out the nine pairs of ice skating shoes I reserved." Sakura said excitingly.

Four pairs of white ice skating shoes and five pairs of black ice skating shoes were taken out. Sakura made sure that the shoes will perfectly fit them and to avoid mixed up, one side of each shoe has their initials on it.

Everyone wear their shoes that are made for them. As soon as everybody finished tying their shoes, everyone stands up and get to the rink.

Sakura is holding Jun's hand as they glide fast to the rink. Jun seems to get sick because of the circles and speed as Sakura glide happily. Ryuu is catching up with them worried that Jun might get hurt because of Sakura's speed. Megumi is holding both of Yahiro's hands, she didn't know how to skate so Yahiro will be her teacher. Tadashi is pulling Akira heavily as they glide to the ice. Akira is crying and insisting that she and Tadashi should teach Hikari how to skate.

"But you don't know how to skate, I'll teach you and Kei will teach Hikari… I can't teach both of you…" Tadashi said as he holds both of her girlfriends hand gliding her away from Kei and Hikari.

"But Kei might take advantage of my angel Hikari!" Akira said crying her usual jerky cry while gliding in the ice provided by Tadashi.

Tadashi had a hard time pulling Akira. She is almost sitting in the ice while Tadashi pulls her.

Kei is smirking, his hand in his waist while looking at Akira and the others, there are only nine people in the big ice skating rink yet it looks like a mad house.

Kei turn to Hikari who is holding the railings of the rink to prevent herself from falling. She is looking at Kei while pouting her lips and rather angry. Kei smirk and glide to her way.

"I thought you are going to teach me?" she said in a mad tone when Kei already got close to her and hold her left hand.

"Gomen… this people distract me… they look like they are having fun…" Kei explained as she holds the other hand of Hikari so she is free from the railing.

"It's great that everybody is having fun…" Hikari said. She's smiling to see everybody is happy.

"She is a really kind person… she always wants everybody to be happy…" Kei thought to himself while smiling.

He then grabs Hikari's wrist from her grip in the railing. Both of them glide as Kei takes the lead. Hikari looks nervous while Kei just smile and laugh enjoying the moment. He holds both of her hands now as he guides her in skating.

"Always remember that pull your feet together… then as you glide, pull them apart, then together, then apart… just repeat it. That's the basic step it controls your balance, as you master it, it'll be easy for you to skate…" Kei said as he and Hikari looks at Hikari's feet while they are gliding in the big skating rink.

He looks up to Hikari and says he'll let go.

"I'll let go slowly okay… just balance yourself…" Kei tells her as he slowly let go of her hands and back away.

"O-okay…" Hikari responded shaking, balancing and looking at her feet.

Then Sakura and Jun are coming so fast they bump Hikari. Before Hikari fell to the ground, Kei catches her on her waist and both of them fell in the ground.

THUG!

Kei lands on his bottom and back while Hikari is over her. His hands were around Hikari's waist while Hikari holds him around his shoulder.

"Ouch…" Kei hisses silently but Hikari hears it.

"Ah! Did I hurt you? Somewhere hurts? Did you break any bone?" Hikari asked him panicking as he helps Kei and herself get up in a sitting position.

"No... Nothing… I just fell in my bottom… that's all…" He said while managing to smile at Hikari…

"WAH! Gomenasai Kei-kun, Hikari-chan… did you two get hurt?" Sakura asked while still clinging at Jun whose eyes were swirling and feeling sick that he is about to throw up.

Kei stands up while Hikari sits still looking at him.

"I'm fine Ushikubo-san… just next time, please be careful… you might hurt somebody…" Kei said while patting himself.

"Hai… How about you Hikari? Did you get hurt?" Sakura said while feeling sorry what had happened.

Hikari turns to her, she shook her head and smile.

"Thanks Goodness…" Sakura said in relieve. She then hears Ryuu shouting and coming to them. She excuses herself and Jun to the two and glide in the ice fast again while dragging Jun.

Ryuu get to Kei and Hikari's spot and asked them if they were okay. The two just nod. Ryuu said he is relieved and excuses himself to chase Sakura and Jun. Hikari and Kei just stand there with big sweat drop in their heads. Hikari then turn to Kei.

Kei notice her gaze then smiles at her. She is still sitting in the ice so he held his hand and helps her up.

"Is there anything that hurts in you?" Kei ask her beloved.

Hikari shook her head. She held her hand out and hold Kei's right hand. Kei's slightly blush because of Hikari's action. He then gets to his senses when Hikari points his right arm with worried face.

"Takishima… your arm… it's bleeding…" Hikari points to his arm. His white coat is stained with small spot of dark colored liquid in his right arm. His wound is bleeding.

He knows very well she will be worried, there's no sense in preventing it yet he still tries.

"You said your wound is already healed… why is it bleeding? *sigh* you won't have that wound if not because of me…" Hikari said feeling badly remorse.

"I'm fine… it doesn't hurt at all… it just bleeds… that's all… it's a normal phenomenon…" Kei said still hoping that Hikari won't get too worried.

Hikari just look at her with her cute worried face. Kei doesn't want her to get worried about him but with a look like that, he can't help but to feel glad. Kei smiles to himself.

Hikari thinks of something. She grabs Kei's left hand and glide to the ice still shaking and maintaining her balance. They get out of the ice, take off her skating shoes, slip her normal shoes, help Kei get off his skating shoes, help him slip in his shoes and drag him in his left hand outside the ice skating arena. Kei is a little bit shocked of what Hikari is doing to him and she is not saying any word, just strong expression. They walk out of the ice skating arena.

Outside, Hikari is still holding Kei's left hand and searching for something. Kei just look at her confused. When she sees what she was searching for, she walks toward to the bench dragging Kei.

"Wait here…" She said as she sits Kei in the bench.

The guy doesn't say a word and just watch the lady go her way.

Minutes later, she come with alcohol, cotton and bandages in her hand. A medicine store is what she is searching for earlier.

Hikari sits besides Kei and place his right arm in her lap. She pushes his sleeve to reveal the bleeding wound. She removes the old bandages and begins cleaning his bleeding cut.

Kei just look at her, he watches her every move analyzing that she is a little bit trembling and he is gazing into her eyes that is full of worry. For the past days that he spends with Hikari, an accident always happened and Hikari have herself to blame. Kei doesn't want it despite of his feelings when Hikari is taking care of him.

"Hikari… you don't have to do this… I don't want to cause any inconvenience to you…" Kei said with a sad expression.

For a while, Hikari stop from what she is doing. She looks up to him and smile.

"Daijobu! Takishima, I know what you are thinking… Arigato… thank you for thinking about me… but, aren't you getting tired when that stuff happen between us… getting hurt, blaming oneself, feeling bad, blaming oneself… we are just doing it repeatedly… I know that it feels bad when Takishima is getting in trouble because of me, but I am thankful in someway though… I know it sounds selfish but, I like it when the responsibility is mine because I have the excuse to take care of Takishima…" she said with pinks in her cheeks.

Kei's eyes widened to what she had said. Kei just stares at her while she turns her gaze back to his right arm.

"That's why… you should not be worried if I will blame myself… I will feel bad, but I'll feel great too… 'kay?" Hikari said looking at his wounds while blushing.

Kei look at her with comfort in his eyes.

"You really are something… you know that…?" Kei said to Hikari. He feels happy that a small smile appeared in his face.

Cleaning the wound and wrapping his arm with bandages was done. She pulls the sleeve back. She is fixing the things when she feels something moving in her foot. She looked down to see a big fat male brown rabbit.

Hikari look puzzled as she stares at the rabbit. Kei looked puzzled too. How come there is a rabbit in the street?

The rabbit nibbles Hikari's pants. She lifts the rabbit and let it sit in her lap.

"Ah… he looks cute… maybe he got escaped in the pet shop beside the medicine store…" Hikari said staring at the brown rabbit.

"There is a pet shop here…? We should get him there… maybe he came from that pet shop…" Kei suggested while watching the rabbit getting close to Hikari.

The rabbit is like it was standing in her lap. It is reaching up to get close to Hikari's face. Hikari just look at the rabbit perplexed.

"Oya… looks like he likes you…" Kei smirked. He finds it funny that the rabbit seems he wants to kiss Hikari. "Maybe for him you are like a carrot…" he continued to tease.

Hikari gets mad and veins throb in her head.

"Hmph! actually, he reminds me of someone!" She said as she stands up and walk to the pet shop.

"Oh? Who?" he continue teasing her as he follows her to the pet shop.

Hikari doesn't talk or give attention to Kei's teases until they arrived at the pet shop. She just ignores him.

The pet shop owner said that the rabbit belonged to them. The cage of the rabbits got broken and they didn't notice it immediately so the rabbit had escaped when some customer get in or out of the shop. The rabbit that Hikari had found was the last one missing.

The owner thanked Kei and Hikari for returning the rabbit. Hikari had a hard time handing the rabbit to the owner because the rabbit still move his head up to reach Hikari's chin and nibbles her hair when the rabbit get the chance.

They return the rabbit and walk out of the shop.

"Whew… that rabbit gives me a hard time… he wants to reach my chin and he is eating my hair…" Hikari said while touching her hair.

"Maybe he wants to kiss you… Hahaha!" Kei tease in a sarcastic laugh.

Another vein throbs in her head. Then she composed herself. She can't let Kei tease her and take over her. She won't lose!

Hikari grinned evilly. She crossed her arms around her chest and look at Kei with a challenging expression.

Kei look at her as he reads her expression. He grinned when he sensed that Hikari is challenging him.

"Takishima…?" She said in a cool voice. "You know who was the rabbit reminded me?"

"Hmm?" Kei asked while his one eyebrow is raise and his lips grinning.

"You…" She said with determination and sarcasm in his voice. "It's your time to get embarrassed Takishima…" She thought.

Kei looked at her perplexed.

"It's because that rabbit seems like he always wants to kiss me… just like you right?" Hikari said in a cool voice. She is embarrassed of what she is saying but it is not the time to feel that. She should win over Kei.

Kei eyes widened and his cheeks become pink when Hikari said that. It's like he was hit with a baseball bat in his face.

Seeing his expression, she is more determined to continue to tease him.

"That rabbit is brown… just like the color of your hair… oh, speaking of hair, the rabbit wants to eat my hair… just like Takishima… looks like both of you can't get enough of me that even my hair you want it to eat…" she said in a cool voice with a hint of embarrassment. Now she is really embarrassed inside, but she can't let him sense it.

Kei's cheeks are getting redder.

"Mah… Looks like Takishima is a rabbit…"

Wrong move…

Kei smirked when he hears it. Looks like its payback time.

Hikari was startled by the smirk. Scary. He is about take his turn.

He faced Hikari with a grin in his face.

"Me? Rabbit you said?" Kei said to her.

Hikari just stand there looking at him frozen and confused.

He lifts his left arm to his face to cast away the hair from his eyes.

"My, My… I don't know Hikari is that bold… We haven't had our official relationship yet you already had given me a pet name…" Kei said while smiling sarcastically.

"What?" Hikari hisses while there are reds on her cheeks.

"Honey or sweetie will be fine… Darling too will do… but I think it will be common if you call me those names right, so instead, you call me a rabbit… that was great! My, My… Hikari is sweet… Hahaha!" Kei said while laughing sarcastically again.

"WHAT?!" Hikari screamed as steams came from her ears. Her face is red all over.

She run heading to the ice skating arena. Kei just run after her chasing her.

"And you describe me while comparing me to a rabbit! You must've really given a lot of attention analyzing me! HAHAHA!" Kei yells. They are running yet he doesn't drop the teasing part to Hikari.

"No! I don't hear you! Baka!" Hikari runs with her hands in her ears. She doesn't want to hear Kei's teases.

Kei just laugh and laugh while Hikari is screaming with her hands in her ears while they are chasing each other. Kei was about to caught up with Hikari when a little boy crosses in his front.

Kei puts all his strength to stop himself bumping the little boy. He manages to stop. He's panting hard while the little boy just looks at him.

"Why are you chasing your girlfriend?" the little boy asked him.

"Eh?" Kei is startled to the little boy's question. He smiled. "Well… because I am teasing her… but she doesn't want to hear it so she is running from me…" Kei explained.

"You should not tease her… she is your girlfriend… my sister broke up with his boyfriend because she said that his boyfriend always tease her. She said it is annoying…" the little boy said innocently looking up to Kei.

Kei smiled.

"Well… she likes to be teased… and she is not my girlfriend… although I wish she is…" Kei said to the boy still smiling.

"If you want her to be your girlfriend, wish in the fountain… it is near hear… my mom said that she wished for a good husband… then he finds dad… it will work if you wish there…" the boy advised him.

Kei smiled and pat the boy on the head.

"You have a lot of things to say about them… you must be really close to your family…" Kei smiled. "Unlike me…" he stands up. "I'll leave you now. I will still chase her… by the way, that fountain… I guess I will give it a shot…"

The little boy smiled at him as he runs to chase Hikari.

Hikari is already inside the skating arena and asked to the counter for the ice skating shoes with H. H. printed on it. She puts it immediately noticing Kei already caught up with her. She puts her ice skating shoes and glide to the ice shaking. Kei asked for the shoes with T. K. printed on it. He puts it on and glides to the ice chasing Hikari again.

"Mou! Stop it Takishima!" Hikari yells as she glides away from Kei. She already knows how to skate but she is still trembling because of keeping her balance.

Kei just laugh as he chases Hikari. The other guys looked at them with bewildered. Akira wants to stop Kei but her balance in the ice keeps her from going near them.

As Hikari glides, Sakura glides beside her while still clinging at Jun's (who is now feeling and looking sick…) arms.

"Ne Hikari-chan…" Sakura whispered to Hikari. "If you want to get Kei stop mocking you, try to ignore him… he'll feel that the mockeries doesn't work to you… he will assumed that you cant be mocked anymore, thus admitting that he is defeated… he'll eventually stop and you can payback… okay?" Sakura giggled and glide away from her.

Before hitting the railings, she stops and thinks what Sakura have said. It is a good idea that should be done.

She stops and turns to Kei who is now only one meter away from her. When Kei stands in her front…

"Why you stop ni-san? You tired?" Kei asked mischievously.

Hikari breathe deep before she manages to say something.

"You…" she points at Kei, "you can't tease me again! Hmph!" She said with pride in her voice. She raises her chin up and walks away.

Kei stands there dazzled. He thinks what has gotten into her. He turns around to look at her only to see that she is still raising her chin up. Kei got worried that maybe he annoyed Hikari that much. He doesn't now that Hikari is just giving her the dose of his own medicine.

The day for Hikari and Kei was spent with silence between them. Kei always glides beside her in the skating rink but Hikari just snobs him. He offered a help whenever she loose balance or stumble but Hikari just ignores him. He sits beside her while they where eating their snacks but Hikari just keep on eating ignoring the guy beside him. The gang looked at them perplexed but only Sakura and Jun knows what is happening. They smile and give the gesture for the rest of them (except Kei and Hikari) that it will going to be alright.

It is already afternoon and the gang decided to get to the villa. Hikari notice that Kei stops teasing or following her. She thought that he looks sad.

In the limousine, everybody is sleeping because of tiredness. Ryuu is napping leaning his back on the seat, Jun leans on his shoulder while Sakura leans on Jun. Megumi is sleeping in Yahiro's shoulder while Yahiro leans his head to Megumi's. Although sitting side by side, Hikari isn't leaning to Kei at all, she feels drowsy yet still determined to do what Sakura told her. She should win you know. She leans her head to the window and starts to close her eyes, but some feelings inside her bug her. She opened her one eye to look at the guy beside her.

"He looks serious…" Hikari thought while looking at Kei.

Kei is looking outside the window. He is holding is right arm that was bleeding earlier. He looks sad.

"Why is he holding his wound? Does it hurt? Why does he look so sad? Why do I worry so much! MOU! Takishima! You really annoy me!" Hikari thought as she shuts her eyes tightly and put her hands on her ears. She is really annoyed that Kei makes her worry and makes her want to forget about her determination. She sighs to release her feelings.

"I hate that I like you…" Hikari murmured.

Kei hears Hikari making noises but doesn't really hear what she said. He just look at her and sad expression draw on his face. He then looks away.

They arrived at the villa and everyone get to their room to change. After changing, Akira headed to the kitchen with Tadashi and Sakura to help her. Yahiro, Jun and Megumi just sits in the fireplace and plays some cards while Ryuu sits with them while feeding his gerbil.

Kei is outside the veranda. Sitting in one of the chairs while his laptop in the wooden table.

Typing some data, he suddenly stops and sighs. He thinks about Hikari who is acting strange. He thinks that he might have annoyed her so much but what's the difference of the teasing earlier and the teasing in the past moments? He just hopes Hikari will be back to normal.

He was about to continue his typing when he sense the presence of a person coming to him.

"Hikari?" Kei looked at her in bewilderment.

She is standing in front of him wearing white long sleeves and black pants. She is holding a small plate with strips of carrots on it.

She put the carrots beside Kei's laptop. He looked at the carrots then look at Hikari with confuse in his face.

Hikari looked at the guy in front of her wearing blue long sleeve polo shirt and white pants. Her face is pink.

"Well…" she started as she started blushing too. "A rabbit needs something to eat…"

"You really see me as a rabbit huh?" Kei asked with a smirk on his face. He doesn't know but he feels good when Hikari tells him he is a rabbit. It's like a term of endearment. He thought it will be better if Hikari will address him as HER rabbit.

"Well because you are acting like a rabbit!" Hikari said in a furious voice yet she is blushing.

"Why?" Kei asked in an innocent voice with cute smile on his face.

Hikari get always distracted with his smile. Not fair.

"B-because, you get stressed when your owner doesn't give you much attention, I've read that rabbits are like that…" she said in a trembling voice that wants to sound cool.

"Owner? You mean you are my owner? So… that means I am yours...?" Kei said teasing her. He is teasing her yet there are slight pink in his cheeks.

"N-not like that!" Hikari reasoned out with her usual tone when she is getting nervous when Kei tease her like that.

"I guess I am like a rabbit…" he said while smiling and looking at her. "And you are the owner that can't stand to ignore her pet and see him getting sad… right Hikari?"

She squeaked and stands there frozen. It took a while before she responds.

"Well… I guess I was defeat... I can't keep myself from ignoring you…" she said while looking away. Her face flushed.

"W-whatever…" she followed. She is restraining herself to get shy in front of him. She sits beside Kei and gets a strip of carrot.

Kei just watch her every move and listens to every noise she makes.

"It will go to waste if you won't eat this…" Hikari said still not looking at him. She bites one end of the carrot and let in hang in her mouth. One and a half inch of strip carrot is still dangling in her mouth.

Kei just look at her holding himself from smiling a lot. He thinks Hikari looks cute when a strip of food dangles in her lips.

Hikari raised one eyebrow and look at him confused.

"Why is he smiling…?" she thought.

"WTakishima! Wif wyou wdon't want wto weat wit… wI will!" Hikari said between her chewing. Her words aren't clear but he understands it perfectly. He smirked and leans close to her.

"Who said I won't eat it?" he said as he leans closer to her face.

Hikari back herself a little but Kei catch with her face. He bites the dangling carrot from her lips and his lips slightly touch hers.

"Mmmm… this carrot is sweeter than I thought…" Kei said smiling at her while gently chewing the carrots with pinks on his cheeks. Now the blushing was evident.

Hikari just stayed there frozen. She just stares at Kei and still startled to what he have done. A centimeter of carrot was left over in her lips so she push it to her mouth and directly swallow it. The only thing she thinks is that her and Kei's lips is always getting pressed together lately. It is happening a lot.

She stayed there frozen and don't know what to do or say. Between her and Kei, many things have already happened starting from when they were in London. He confessed, she confessed, they kiss and they even get to the point where "that" almost happened. Sometimes she feels comfortable with her feelings, sometimes she is not. Kei Takishima makes her not. Kei Takishima makes her heart tremble and excited. With the things he does to her, she never felt more happy or excited with it. She doesn't know how to deal with those feelings or expressed it in anyway. In the end, she gets clumsy.

Yet, of all the people, Kei understands it a lot. All his understanding, all his patience, all of his love, all of him, he will give it to Hikari, to the only girl that is capable of moving his heart and giving it joy and happiness effortlessly.

Hikari blinked her eyes as she came back to her senses. Kei is just staring at her, chin resting on his left hand and smile on his face. Hikari gets shy and embarrassed.

There is silence.

Kei's smile fades for a minute when he thinks about that thing.

"Should I ask her now? Is she ready now?" Kei thought still staring at Hikari.

"Kiss… Rabbit… pet name… owner… I am not yet his girlfriend but why do we do this stuffs? Should I'll be the one to ask him? Or should I wait for him? Mou… what to do? What to think?" Hikari thought. Confuse visible in her face.

"I…I'll go get you something to drink…" She said awkwardly as she stands up.

Suddenly, something hold her hand from preventing her to left the veranda.

"Takishima…" she thought…

Kei stands up and face her. He squeeze her hand more tightly but not to the point of hurting her.

He is like trembling and nervous for some reason. Hikari finds it rare to see him in that kind of situation.

"Na-ni? Takishima?" She asked him still puzzled.

"Hi-Hikari…" He took a deep breath and releases a heavy sigh. He then faces her with determination in his eyes.

"Na-ni??" Hikari asked repeatedly.

"Tomorrow… Go out with me… let's have a date… the two of us…" Kei said with a faint face and nervousness visible in his eyes.

Hikari's eyes widened.

"Eh…?"

**To be continued…**

_Well… I'm sorry if it's the best I can do… I don't have a plot on this one, only the last two chapters… yup, it is going to end… only two more chapters… I can have a sequel if you like… well it depends on you guys… ___

_Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings. English is only my second language and I am not that good with it… please forgive me! I try my best to make people understand my story… ___

_Oh! And please review my story… I want to know if I still made the chapters stick with the story… I am just concerned that you find yourself lost in my story… hehehe…XD_

_Please review and suggest… I would really appreciate it a lot… you will really make me happy…_

_Thanks for the people that reviewed and like this story! You guys made me happy! ___

_P.S. I don't know how to skate but I watched in some film that pulling the feet together and apart makes you balance you balance yourself easier in the ice. I don't know if it is true so don't do it okay? X) _


	9. Chapter 9: Date with Takishima Kei

Chapter 9: Date with Takishima Kei

Disclaimer: Special A and the characters that were used were not mine… ^^

/* It's the second last chapter of my story so I will just make a brief author's note. This is Kei and Hikari's first ever successful date! You know… not like when Kei got sick when they have a promise of having Hikari for a day (reference episode 12) or when Hikari acts differently when they had a so-called special field trip at the park (reference episode 22), this one will be really like a normal date for couples. Hope you will enjoy! Sorry for the wrong spellings and grammar. I'm not that expert in English language… ^^ */

Hikari is in the bathroom taking a bath to prepare for her date with Kei. Her head was up looking at the shower as it pours warm water on her. The water runs to her hair down to her long slender body. It is relaxing yet she can feel her heart leaps with nervousness and excitement.

It was just yesterday when Kei asked her to have a date with him on the next day. After that, she never stops thinking why did he ask her out, what they are going to do and why is she feeling so excited about it. Hikari just stands in the bathroom while warm water continues to flow on her body.

"We are going to have a date…" Hikari thought.

_Flashback_

"Hi-Hikari…" He took a deep breath and releases a heavy sigh. He then faces her with determination in his eyes.

"Na-ni??" Hikari asked repeatedly.

"Tomorrow… Go out with me… let's have a date… the two of us…" Kei said with a faint face and nervousness visible in his eyes.

Hikari's eyes widened.

"Eh…?"

"Hikari… I asked if you can go out with me tomorrow…?" Kei said in a nervous and trembling voice. His cheeks are red.

It took seconds for her to respond, then…

"Uhm… Okay… where are we going?" Hikari said with face also flushed.

Kei sigh in relief. He puts a small smile in his face.

"I'll tell you the details later…" he said smiling at her.

_End of flashback_

Hikari hold her body, still thinking about the brown-haired boy.

"Takishima… why are we having a date? What does it means?" Hikari talk to herself. She is still confused of what is the real deal between them. Lots of things have happened yet they haven't had the time to straight things out between them. There are little chances where he can ask her yet he doesn't. Is he waiting for the perfect timing? Is the date will be the perfect timing?

Hikari's face flushed as she thinks about it.

"He's going to ask me!" She said to her mind feeling embarrassed and excited.

Before her thoughts drift to fantasies, she slaps herself to back to her senses.

"Baka Hikari! Don't think about those things… Gah! It's hard to pretend I don't mind when the truth is I am excited and dying to hope that he'll ask me to be his girlfriend… But he is my rival! Am I already a loser thinking about him that way?" Hikari asked herself holding her body tight.

The moment she thinks that she is indeed already a loser, a big anvil letters loser drops in her head (anime style). She made an exaggerate expression then tilt her head to the right to drop the anvil from her head. She sighs.

"I am indeed a loser… I'm already a loser the moment I fell in love with him… I just hide it…" she thought as warm water continues to run through her body and releasing another sigh.

Hikari finished taking her bath and step out of the bathroom. She puts her undergarments and wraps the towel around her body. She looks at her closet to look for clothes that she might want to wear in this special day.

Taking every clothes she have out and spreads them to the bed, she can't find anything to wear.

"Hmmm… they are all jeans and plain shirts… I wonder why I don't have much interest in buying clothes… " She thought to herself holding her chin.

"I want to ask help to Akira but she'll find out that I will have a date with Takishima… and I won't be a nice if she finds out…" She is talking to herself thinking deeply. Because they don't want to make a fuss to everybody especially to Akira, the date will be kept secret. The only person they talk it with is Sakura. She will go to help Hikari and Kei go into date without everybody noticing it.

"So-ka! I'll ask Sakura for help! Besides, she already knows about the date…"

Hikari stands and walks to the door to search for Sakura. She is still in her undergarments and only had a towel wrap around her body. She opens the door slowly and peeks if there is anybody around, of course she doesn't want anyone especially the guys to see her in a look like that. She pokes her head out to see if there are people and her body hiding inside the door.

As she narrows her eyes if there are any persons in the hallway and see that there is none, she prepares herself to get out and go to Sakura's room, then…

"Hikari…"

A guy's voice called her name. She get startled and accidentally opened the door fully only to smack the guy on the face with the door.

"AH! Gomen!" Hikari walk out the door to see if the guy she bumped with the door is okay.

"Eh… Takishima! What are you doing here? Is your face hurt?" She said completely shock seeing Kei standing in the front of her door with his hand on his face.

Hikari holds Kei in his shoulder and cheek to see if she cause him any wound… again.

Kei rubs his face painfully. It smacked his face hard that he is concerned that it made his nose bleed. Fortunately, it doesn't. He releases his hand in his face to tell her he is okay.

"Don't worry Hikari… I am just…."

Kei was unable to continue his words when he sees Hikari.

Hikari is standing in front of him with her hands in his cheek and shoulder. She is just wearing her undergarments under her little towel. The baby blue lace of her bra is completely revealed and her cleavage is almost at sight because her towel comes down to her breast revealing some parts of the actual bra. Her both hand is occupied that's why she doesn't have any hand to pull her towel up. The towel reaches down her thighs but revealing her long slender legs. She is looking up to Kei with concern in her face.

Kei's face grew deep red because of the sight. He can't help to stare at Hikari's body.

Hikari looked puzzled because Kei acts strangely. She's so dense!

"Takishima? Are you hurt?" Hikari asked her again.

Kei snaps back to his senses. He pulls himself back to release from Hikari's hold. He looks down and his hair cast down to his eyes.

"N-no… I am not hurt…" He said not looking at her.

"Are you sure?" Hikari asked him.

Kei didn't answer instead, he ask her a different question.

"Why are outside your room looking like that?" he asked politely. Uneasiness is obvious in his voice. His hair is still down his eyes not looking at her.

Hikari looks down her body and realizes that she is just wearing _that. _She pulls her towel up completely hiding her breast and holds herself. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Well… I need to find Sakura… I need her to help me at something…" Hikari explained while slightly blushing.

Kei now look at her straight. He looks at her straight in the face and not in her body.

"I'll call Ushikubo-san for you… Please remain in your room… You can't go outside looking like that… Please stay in your room…" Kei politely ask her.

"Uhm… okay… I will… Thank you…" Hikari said still blushing. "Sorry about the smacking of the door… and sorry about this…" She is pertaining to her look.

Kei's face turned crimson again.

"I'll go now… I'll call Ushikubo-san to get here… and then I'll go… I'll see you at the bench beside the ice skating arena… I guess I'll wait long since you are still not ready yet…" he grinned at Hikari.

Hikari give him a weak smile.

"Don't worry… it's alright… I'll wait until you come… just take your time… I'll go now… please return to your room now…" he gave Hikari a smile and walk to Sakura's room. Hikari just stand there for a second before she go back to her room.

"He still blushes a lot even though he already sees me like this…" Hikari thought. Because she realizes her thoughts, she also turns bright red.

"That was embarrassing…" she tells herself as steam came out from her ears (anime style!).

Kei walk towards Sakura's room. His mind drifts to Hikari's look a moment ago. He imagined her smooth skin, her perfect firm breasts, her slender body and her long legs. His face turns bright red again.

He smack his face with his hands to stop himself from thinking that Hikari is alone in her room looking like that and he wants to get in there.

"Man… You always make me go crazy Hikari…" he thought while her face is still red and his hand on his face.

Hikari is sitting in her bed waiting for Sakura to appear. She is still thinking about Kei, their date and the feelings she feels whenever she is alone with him.

Hikari is drifting in her thoughts when she heard a knock from the door. She opens it and let Sakura in. They talk a bit and Hikari tell her why she needs her help.

"So you want to wear something nice in your date with Kei?" Sakura said almost giggling.

"Well… yeah… I just want to look good for him…" Hikari responds with flushed cheeks.

"Kei-kun already likes you the way you are… but since you want to… don't worry! I'll make sure you'll look cute and beautiful… Mah! Kei-kun is one lucky guy! A girl makes an effort here just to look good for his eyes!" Sakura points out giggling.

Hikari just give her a weak smile with big sweat drop in her head.

After a little talk, Sakura goes out of Hikari's room and head to her own room. She came back with clothes that are still new and haven't even been worn. She lays it to Hikari's bed and start matching up. It takes about 30 minutes before she decides what Hikari will wear. At the end, she manages to put the outfit she wants for Hikari to wear.

They got out of the room and straights to the fireplace where Akira and everybody else (except Kei) are hanging out. As everyone turns their heads to Hikari and Sakura, their eyes widen especially Akira that even floating hearts came from her.

Hikari stands there in Sakura's designer brand untouched clothes. Her hair is half pony and the half just lands silkily in her shoulders. She is wearing white tight blouse partnered with black navy mini skirt that reaches a little up in her mid-thighs having a view of her perfect legs. Wearing dark brown leather boots and white coat with white furs around the hood, she is perfectly sexy and sophisticated at the same time.

Akira hugs her Hikari and rubs her cheek to hers.

"Mah! My angel Hikari really looks cute…" Akira said praising her dear friend. Sakura just stands beside Hikari with a grin on her face. Of course she looks good! She is her creation.

Yahiro stands to look a full view of Hikari. He gave a look from head to toe and smirked at the rather improved Hikari.

"Mah Hikari! It's the first time I see you in a very lady-like look! Of course except when that time you came into my party with Kei-kun…" Yahiro said. She really doesn't know if he is flattering her or playing sarcasms with her.

"I wonder why you are so dressed up… a date perhaps?" Yahiro asked.

This made Hikari bead sweats in her forehead. She knows what Akira will act when she hears this.

Akira froze. Hearing the word "date", blazing flame aura lingers around her.

"Whose jerk is going to dare date my angel Hikari? I'll make him wish he was never born…" Akira cautions in a terrifying tone.

"Scary…" everybody whispered except for Megumi who wrote it in her write/erase board.

Hikari is unable to know what she'll going to say to avoid Akira from thinking she'll have a date that is in fact true.

"Now Akira… I'll just bring Hikari with me in my father's casual party… I'm just going to introduce her to some well educated men… that is why you don't need to worry… " Sakura interfere. She's the one who'll find excuses for Hikari.

Akira turned to her with a scary ghost-like look with flames in her eyes.

"You're setting her up? I think you're making the wrong moves Sakura-san…" Akira said in still her terrifying tone.

Sakura wasn't bothered.

"I won't silly… I'll introduce her but I won't let them date her… I just want to have some time with Hikari… we haven't have much time to bond since when I was asking her about Kei-kun references… don't worry Akira… You know me… I don't like guys that lie… I won't let them date Hikari…" Sakura said turning her face to a scary warning expression. Ushikubo's really hates liars.

Hikari and the others look at her with big sweat drops in their heads.

Akira snaps out and tells Sakura to take care of her angel Hikari.

Before they leave, Sakura hugs Jun tightly and tells her she'll be back soon.

They step out of the house, ride a cable cart and get inside Sakura's limousine as it will bring them to Hikari's destination.

They planned that Kei will get to their meeting place first so that the rest of the gang won't be suspicious. They will excuse that Sakura will take Hikari to her father's casual party which is true except that she won't take Hikari with her. She will drop her off to her meeting place with Kei.

"Sakura… I'm sorry I made you lie earlier… I know it is hard for you…" Hikari said facing Sakura. They are inside the traveling limousine.

"Daijobu! It's okay Hikari… you are my friend and you help me a lot with Jun-kun… it's time to repay you somehow…" Sakura said smiling at her friend.

"Arigato…" Hikari said returning the smile to her cherry blossom-colored hair friend.

The limousine stop near the entrance of the ice skating rink they just went yesterday. Hikari got out of the car. Sakura opens the window of the limousine to say goodbye to Hikari.

"Good luck in your date now! Hope you'll have fun!" Sakura said giggling to her friend.

Hikari give her a warm smile.

"Thank you! And I will… Bye-bye!" Hikari thanks her and the limousine goes off.

She stands there traveling her eyes to the crowd wondering if she'll spot her date. She moves to the bench where she treated Kei's wound yesterday. She sits there and waited for the brown hair guy.

"Mou… I thought he will be here already… He left earlier than me…" she talked to herself while looking at her watch.

"Miss me already…?"

A voice of a guy suddenly appeared behind her.

She leaps to her sit and turn her back to face the guy. Kei.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you came… I just look at something since…"

Kei find himself unable to continue his words (again). He is staring at Hikari with widen eyes. His blood creeps to his cheeks.

Hikari daze in Kei's response to her. Is it her look? Does she look weird?

All of the not so good questions fluttered in her head. She was embarrassed and worried that maybe Kei find her look stupid. She thought dressing up this flashy wasn't a good idea.

She was about to ask him if she looks stupid or weird just when Kei voiced out something.

"You… you look… pretty… Kei pointed out his point with buckle voice.

Hikari look at him daze and embarrassed. Did he just call her pretty? Yes he did! It made her heart pumped and blood creeps on her cheek making her as red as tomato.

"A-arigato…" Hikari replied with pinks in her cheeks.

Of course she dressed for her and Kei knows it. What else would be the reason why she sneaks outside her room calling for Sakura looking almost naked? The only thing that he didn't expect is to see her looking great like that. Yes, she is his rival, she almost act manly more than Jun, she fights, she shouts and she beats some guys that's not into something good. She really isn't very lady-like, but she is a girl, a very pretty girl that Kei wanted all his life.

Kei snaps out of his fantasy to proceed to their date.

"Uhm… let's go…" Kei said still hiding his flushed face. He never knew he will feel this uncomfortable with Hikari today. They already go out for about 2 times yet he doesn't know he will feel this nervous today. Maybe because this date is a date like lovers do. Not because of a bet or not because of a special field trip.

Hikari walks beside him feeling the same awkward emotion Kei suffer.

They walk quietly side by side. The silence made Hikari go crazy and nervous. She thinks where are they going or why does he ask her on this date. The thought repeated in her mind over and over again.

Minutes of walk and Hikari notice that they are heading into an amusement park. Her eyes widens with excitement. There's an amusement park here?

"Are we going there?" Hikari asked Kei excitedly like a little child. Cute, he thinks.

Kei smile at her.

"Yes we will… I thought it will be a nice place to go since you like amusement parks…" Kei said still smiling at the love of his life.

Hikari look at him and give him a warm cute smile.

"Arigato…" She said smiling at him.

This makes his heart leap. Blood rush to his face making it red. The feeling of excitement and happiness because of her smile lingers all over his body. This girl really makes him crazy even with just a smile.

To everyone's expected, because of her denseness, she still thinks what causes his face to turn red.

"Are you feeling okay Takishima? Your face is red…" she said noticing the redness of his face. She puts her hand on his forehead to feel any heat.

His face and body grew hot and red.

Before she realizes what on earth he is feeling, he snatches her hand away from his forehead and holds it in his side. He drags her into the entrance of the park still holding her hand tightly yet gently. Of course, she just looks daze of his actions.

Inside the amusement park, Hikari look around like an excited child. She really digs places like this. Kei just watch her beloved getting excited.

They walk around to see sights. Christmas lights, Christmas decorations, Rides, food restaurants, booths, everything looks exciting. Hikari visions this place like, Festival.

Walking around and still can't decide where to go; Hikari spotted a house, not an ordinary house, a haunted house.

Hikari go in front of the house and read the signs.

GO AT YOUR OWN RISK!

NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED.

WARNING: May cause heart attack. Weak hearts are not advisable to come.

Hikari rubbed her chin as if she had a beard.

"This is interesting…" she murmured with gleam of challenge in her eyes.

"I smell challenge…" Kei sigh looking at her but eventually smiles.

"She might look different in her outfit today... But she is still the same Hikari that I love…" he thought while grinning at himself.

"Takishima!" Hikari voiced out looking at her friend furiously and fired up, her usual aura when she sees an opportunity to challenge her beloved rival.

"Hai… Hai…" Kei responded putting his hand in the air like giving the gesture when you surrender, but in this case, of course he doesn't! "I know you'll challenge me…" he let out a sigh, but then smile. "What will be the rules?"

Hikari grinned. She believes horror films don't scare her because she always inserts in her mind that it's not true and film directors just set the scary mood, so what's the difference in coming in to a haunted house in amusement park? Of course they are all scripted. Nothing to be afraid of, they are not true and they are just bunch of actors like in the horror films.

"The first one who get, scared, scream or hold the other one will lose… the winner will command the other…" she points out. "So… are you in Takishima?"

Kei cross his arms in his chest and give a sarcastic smirk.

"Are you sure you won't get scared? Ni-san?" Kei said.

Vein throbs in her forehead. The number two word again. She gritted her teeth and points to Kei that don't he ever call her number two. Their usual gestures ended and they bought tickets for the haunted house and come inside.

They are still not far from the entrance they come in but the aura of the house seems to give goosebumps to Hikari. It has a long dark hallway that you can't see where you are heading next or what was in there. The air is cold and fake cobwebs are hanging in the ceiling. The set up of the house is ancient Japanese.

Some couples entered the house and the girl always clings to their boyfriend firmly. While Hikari is convincing herself that she isn't scared, Kei just thinks it would be great if Hikari will be scared, not because of the one command he will win but because he wants Hikari to cling at her like the other girlfriends that surround them.

They are walking side by side and fake scary voice can be heard. Hikari starts to shiver in fear. She moves herself close to Kei. Kei notice her moving close to him, he smirked.

"Afraid now ni-san? Ready to hold me?" he said teasing Hikari but hoping that she will accept his suggestion.

Of course she doesn't.

She gritted her teeth and faces her rival with annoyance.

"As if Takishima! I am just cold!" she said while withdrawing herself from Kei.

He let's out a sigh and smile weakly.

They walk to the deep hallway of the house. The more they walk the more it becomes cold, scarier and exciting for Kei.

At the end of the hallway, a dark room with different paths can be seen, it's like a maze build by walls with interesting pictures and hangings. Cobwebs, scary voices and terrifying mannequins are displayed. Hikari don't even know if there were mannequins or real. Behind them, Kei can here the girlfriends of some guys screaming in terror, he can also hear their boyfriends smirking and grinning as their girlfriends clutch to them tightly. Kei sighs and he look at Hikari with an I-am-so-not-scared look.

As they stand their froze because Hikari can't decide which path they will go then, a group of running scared teenagers bumped into them, about six or seven girls came running. Hikari and Kei dodge every girl to avoid bumping with them, the moment the group passes by, the dim lights turn out. Everybody hold their breaths because of the sudden darkness, the moment the dimness returned, Hikari and Kei are now separated from each other.

"Takishima?" Hikari called with a hint of terror obvious in her voice. She finds herself alone in place where scary mannequins start to move slightly.

"Hikari!" Kei called in panic. He knows that Hikari is scared and just pretending to be not. Alone without him will make his beloved scared.

"T-Takishima?" Hikari continue to call him. As she walks towards the terrifying maze, she found herself being pulled in the foot by a bloodcurdling lady in kimono with bloods in her head and mouth. The lady called for help in a creepy voice.

Hikari's spine tingled with terror. She looks frozen by the sight at first then followed with a loud scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Hearing the familiar voice screaming, Kei went to his feet running to find where the scream came from.

"Hikari!" He called out for her name. He run and run from path to path hoping to find his beloved. He curses under his breath. Why the hell did he challenge me if she knows she'll be this scared? He thought while still running.

The place is big and lots of turns. It is like a maze build for terror. As he runs, actors of the house touches him or try to startle him but Kei isn't scared, instead he gave the actors a cold scary look that made them shiver instead of him.

He keeps running and searching for the girl with long black hair then he bumped into someone running in a fast speed too.

They fell in the ground. Kei land on his bottom again, supporting his back with his arm to prevent him from to lie completely in the ground. The someone that bumps him leans on his chest quivering and silently sobbing. He looks up to see that it is Hikari.

"Hikari?" He voiced out feeling startled and glad at the same time.

Hikari looks up to see his face. It is Kei! Her heart filled with relief by seeing the guy.

Tears start to form in the edges of her eyes.

"Hikari… are you okay? I hear you screaming a little while ago… are you okay?" Kei said concerning to her.

Hikari bit her lower lip as he looks at him weakly. This is embarrassing, she thought. Another scary hum lingered the room and it makes Hikari quiver. She hugs Kei and buries her face to his chest as she shook it hard.

"I don't want to be here! I am scared! Let's get out of here! You are the winner! Just let us get out of here!" she demands with terror on her voice. Kei smile and help himself and Hikari to get up from their position.

He faces Hikari still smiling at the terrified girl.

"Okay… I will… just hold my coat so we won't get separated okay?" he said in a calming voice.

Hikari just stares at him for a while before she nods. She feels, somewhat secured.

They walk together with Hikari holding the sleeve of his coat. She walks closely beside him and still silent. She thinks it is really embarrassing, but she takes the chances because Kei is a good person, he may tease her later once they come out of the house but she knows well that Kei really concerns for her and he can't help but be there when Hikari needs him.

Kei sense Hikari's silence. He knows what cause her to be still and not talking at all. He smiled to himself.

At last, they came out of the house. All the way out, Hikari just shuts her eyes and holds Kei's sleeve. They walk out and sit in the nearest bench.

Hikari sat there silently. She doesn't look anywhere, just at her feet with a stiff face. Kei smirked and kneel in front of her, prince style.

"You scream pretty loud ni-san…" Kei pointed out grinning at her.

Hikari reacts for a moment then turn to her stiff face again. She's embarrassed and disappointed at the same time. Kei just smiled at her.

"You shouldn't have challenged me if you know you'll be scared…" Kei said looking at his princess.

Hikari looked away.

"I don't know that I'll be that scared… I thought I can manipulate my mind by thinking it wasn't true…" She explained still not looking at him with crimson cheeks.

"And you can't… you can't manipulate your thoughts…" He continued teasing her. He stands up from his kneel and sits beside her.

"Guess I am the winner… Ni-san…" Kei whispered to her, grinning.

Vein throb in her head. She faces him with gleam of annoyance and defeat in her eyes.

"What will be your command?!" She asked fiercely.

Kei cross his arms over his chest. He looks around hoping he can find something he might want to command to Hikari.

Kei spotted a couple. The girl is clinging to her guy's arm. She points out things she wants the guy to buy for her. The guy just frowns.

Thinking, he got some idea from the couple.

"I know what I want to command to you Hikari…" Kei said with a grin in his face. Hikari just look at him dazed. What could it be? She thought.

"I want you to point out something you want me to buy for you…" Kei said to her still have his grin in his face.

"Eh?" Hikari responded perplexed.

"But it will benefit me… not you… I don't want to accept your command!" Hikari continued. Her lips are pursed and her eyebrows crinkled.

Kei chuckled.

"You can't do my command? Then it means you accept that you are indeed a loser… ni-san?" he said teasing at Hikari.

Hikari's face grew red because of the rage she feels for Kei's word. She stands up and faces him with furious face. Kei looked at her with a smirk on his face. She then grab Kei's hand and walk fast.

Kei drift to fantasies as she holds his hand tight. He always wanted to be touch by this girl.

They stopped in front of a booth where handmade bracelets are the sales. Hikari leans closer at the bracelets while Kei just look over wondering if she really like this kind of stuffs.

The old lady, owner of the booth just smile at Kei and Hikari. She's overwhelmed to see a cute couple looking out something to buy at her store.

"Did you see something you like miss?" She asked giving a smile to Hikari and Kei.

Hikari looked up to her and smile too.

"Well… I like your bracelets… especially this…" Hikari points out a black bracelet with silvers on the locks.

Kei look over and smile at the sight of the bracelet. She really likes simple things, he thought to himself.

"Well… how much is this?" Kei asked politely. The old lady tells the price and Kei reach out for his wallet. As the lady wrap the bracelet…

"My… you look good together… your girlfriend is cute…" she looks at Kei, "and your boyfriend is very handsome…" she looks at Hikari.

Hikari's face flushed because of the old lady's thought that they are a couple. Kei notice the awkward expression on Hikari's face. He sighs and hand the money to the lady. The old lady smile as she admires Kei gentleman ness.

"You really have a nice boyfriend… you're lucky young lady… a nice guy like him is hard to find…" she said looking at Hikari.

Hikari put her hand on the back of her head as if she was scratching it. Kei get a hold of the bracelet then his face look down. It's like Hikari always find it uncomfortable when Kei is referred as her boyfriend. The guy was saddened by the thought.

"Your boyfriend is very good looking… you should not keep your guards down… I know many girls will come over him so make sure he won't get away from you…" the old lady continues.

Kei thoughts doesn't change and he hopes that the lady will stop commenting about him being Hikari's boyfriend because he knows that he is not and it only make Hikari uncomfortable.

To Kei's surprise…

"I will… thank you…" Hikari finally responded with a sentence. Kei's eyes went wide upon hearing Hikari's word. Hikari pulled him with his hand away from the booth. Kei just look in daze.

They are just walking for a minute when Hikari realizes that she is still holding Kei's hand. For a quick response, she let go of it immediately and turn to him to see if he minds it or not. But Kei looks like his mind is fluttering somewhere, she looked at him perplexed then snaps her finger in his face to make him back to his senses.

Kei snaps back and realizes that he's been blank for a while. Hikari looked at him perplexed and waiting for an answer.

He smiles weakly seeing the confused expression on her face.

"I just wonder why you said _I will_ and _thank you _at the lady a while ago?" Kei asked.

As usual, Hikari looked puzzled and needed for more elaboration.

Kei sigh before he continues.

"What I mean is, the lady thought I am your boyfriend and she even gives you an advice on how to make me stay with you… so… why didn't you disagree with that? Why didn't you tell that I am not your guy…?" he asked gently.

Hikari's face turned crimson. She really doesn't know why either. She just feels that comfortable, warm feeling when Kei was referred as her boyfriend. It seems like he suits him.

Hikari turned her back to him.

"Hikari… answer me…" Kei continue.

His voice and words make her heart beat fast as if it was running out of blood. She knows there is no sense in avoiding it, Kei would just insist and persevere to know what her answer is.

"Well…" she started still facing her back to him. "We kind of do and act some stuff that couples do… and I somehow feel comfortable about it… you know, thinking of you as my boyfriend…"

Kei's eyes widened as he squeak. Hikari sense the reaction and she panicky faces him.

"WellisnotlikethatIamsayingthatyouaremyboyfriend! It'sjustafeelingthatIcomewith sopleaseignoreit! Idontwanttobotheryouoranything! Justpretendthatyou-" Hikari said none stop and lacking out of oxygen but Kei stops her by pressing his thumb in her lips gently. He smiled at her and Hikari blushed weakly.

"Are you hungry? Let's have something to eat…" Kei suggest before releasing her lips from his thumb. Hikari just nods then both of them walks away to some restaurant.

The day together with Kei seems pretty much normal after the bracelet-thing. They chat normally and oddly Kei don't even tease Hikari about being a number two or about the happenings earlier. Kei even avoid that topic about their "relationship". This made Hikari uncomfortable.

_I thought he is going to as me to his girlfriend… but I think not…_

The sun was ready to set and Hikari assume that the date will be over now. Kei did not ask her to be his girlfriend. Guess Hikari made her hopes up.

They walk out of the amusement park but Kei stop and look at her.

"I still have to take you somewhere…" Kei said facing her.

Hikari just look at her perplex. Where could he be taking me? She thought.

Hikari nods and Kei smile. He gets to his feet and walk while Hikari follows him.

They arrive in a place like a park. The sides of the path are green grasses and trees with off Christmas lights dangling in the branches. The dirt path headed to a big round fountain. In the center of the fountain, statue of a Greek lady with a Greek man holding her waist and almost kissing her stands. Water came out from the statue. The synchronized flow of the water glistens as the sun light shimmers it.

Hikari look in amazement. She never knew that there is such a place in this small town

"Here it is…" Kei said looking at her.

"Wow… it's beautiful here… why you want me to bring here?" she asked not looking at him for she is looking around the place in amazement.

Kei look at the fountain as well.

"Well… a boy told me that this fountain made wishes come true… a little while ago, when I got here earlier before you, I asked some people about the fountain and they said it is famous here in this town for making the wishes come true… just stand in front of the fountain, voice out your wish and put your heart in your desire…"

Hikari chuckled a bit, she found something funny. Kei turn to her and raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny, Hikari?" Kei asked her.

Hikari faces him and grinned.

"Well… it's really not like you… the director of the three branches of Takishima Group is believes in superstitions like this?" Hikari said while chuckling slightly.

Kei smiles then look at the fountain again.

"Actually, I don't believe in it… It's just an excuse so I can hear your wishes…" Kei said.

Hikari squeaked and blush a bit.

"Well… why do you want to hear it…?" Hikari asked in a small voice.

"So I know if I can make it come true for you… I'll do anything for Hikari…" Kei said to her still looking at the glistening waters of the fountain.

She looked at Kei and was temporarily blinded by the sunlight. Her right eye winked from the sunlight but eventually opened fully to glance at the guy beside him.

The wind blew and the sun is setting facing the direction of the fountain. The sunlight shine in his white complexion and the wind blew through his brown soft hair. His features are flawless. A serious face, a frown, a saddened face sometimes express this face but her favorite is his perfect simple smile that she found it lucky as he always give her one.

Hikari stared at him for a while thinking that before she thinks he could not possibly fall in love with her, but he did, a very long time ago and she didn't even notice it. His smile, his care and his love, few of the things he willingly wants to give to Hikari. This guy is her rival, her friend and her love.

She faces the fountain and inhaled deeply. She clasps her hand together. She bows her head and closes her eyes.

"I wish… I wish everyone will be happy together… I wish everyone will stay together… no one will leave… I wish Takishima stay with us always…"

Kei turned to her upon hearing his name.

"I wish he will always be together with the S.A. guys… that he will always stay with us… I wish even though that he disobeyed his grandfather, things will still go right for him… and if ever he will have to leave again, I wish I will always have the courage and determination to get him back to where he belongs…" she faces Kei with her serene face.

"Here… by my side…"

Kei is startled and his eyes grow wide. He feels his heart beats so fast. He feels warm inside. It sends shivers in his spine.

Hikari grinned at him. She put her hands behind her and clasps it together. She turns her face and her body to him and still grinning.

"What about you Takishima? What are your wishes?" She asked Kei.

Kei doesn't turn or wink his gaze to Hikari. He just stared at her wide eyes with weak feeling because of the happy emotions he feels.

He finally opened his mouth.

"My wish… my wish will be… together with Hikari for the rest of my life… I love her… I love her so much that I want to do anything for her even if it means hurting me… I love her so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with her… I love her so much that her touches make me so glad to the extent of dying…I love her so much that I want her to be my girl… so that I can protect her, take care of her and love her with all of my self and with every sense of my being…"

Kei manage to say all his wishes not for this occasion but for a very long time. With loud thump of heart beats, with hot face that he knew was already red, he sense Hikari walking towards him. He looks up to see the love of his life looking at him with face of serenity.

"You want that wish to come true Takishima?" She asked in a tone full of love.

Kei still look at her never turning his gaze to anything. He nods to Hikari.

"Well then…" Hikari's face turns slightly pink. "Uhm… will you be mine?"

Kei's eyes went wide again but this time it gleamed with happiness. He smiles at her so lovingly.

"I'm the one who should ask that… Hikari… will you be mine?" Kei said a hint of nervous in his voice.

Hikari grinned and her cheeks are now fully red.

"Of course…" she replied fondly.

Kei step a little closer to her. Hikari almost back a few feet because of nervousness but hesitated.

"So…" Hikari started with shyness on her face. "What do people who loves each other do?"

"First things first…" Kei said. He closes his eyes and slowly leans closer to Hikari. His lips are almost 90% in its way to Hikari's lips. Hikari just watch his face getting closer to her and watch his lips coming to get her. Without hesitance, she closed the distance between them. She pressed her lips to Kei's.

Slightly shocked at first but Kei gave in and attuned himself to the soft lips pressing against his. They kiss passionately savoring the taste of each others lips. Slowly, Kei's hand started to touch her neck and hair to slowly push her lips more in to his own.

At a perfect timing, the Christmas lights hanging on the trees flash open. It's like stars are twinkling in the trees. The new couple both startled and slowly pulled away. They didn't notice that the sun had already set. They smile to each other feeling this tickling feeling inside their heart and stomach. The set seems to cooperate with them as it looks very romantic.

They face each other and smile.

"Takishima… even if I am now your girlfriend… I am still your rival okay?! And I swear I will beat you soon!" Hikari said not annoyed but with a smile on her face.

"Whatever you wish Hikari… you still can't defeat me… ni-san…" Kei replied.

To his surprise, she doesn't look annoyed. She just smiles to him lovingly.

He stares still at her beloved. He is staring in her eyes that he seems to be lost somewhere inside those big dark blue eyes that glisten because of the lights that reflect on her it.

"There are many lights glistening here but they all fit in your eyes… and they are much prettier when they reflect in your eyes…" Kei said staring at her.

She smiles at him and hold his hand.

"Arigato…" she said softly.

They stayed there for a while just savoring the moment of being together. They decided to get home and probably find a better timing to tell the guys about their relationship.

Kei look outside the window of his limousine still smiling. The warm feeling lingers inside his body. He brushed the hair that covers Hikari's face. The girl sleeps silently in his chest. They are heading back to the villa and he knows they have to do some explanation so what, it's not a big deal because the very person he loves stay with him.

To be continued.

_Well… do you like it? Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings… I really tried my best in this one… hope you guys liked it! Please review my story… I am already working on the last chapter and I hope to get many reviews. XD_

_Anyways, I like to thank the guys that review my story! You made me happy guys! X)_

_P.S. : the bracelet will be shows on the last chapter… pleas look out for it… thanks! XD_


	10. Author's Note

Hi… this isn't a real last chapter for this story… Well, the reason I post this message is because, my story: The Love HE and SHE feels might not have the last chapter… Well, it's all up to you guys…

My Computer is all messed up because of a stupid problem in its motherboard… It was still on the repair shop and I don't know when it will be brought back to me… I have the idea of the last chapter here in my head and I can type it in some computer shops for the story to be updated, the only reason is, and the reason why I am not updating it for a long time, is because it will take me long time to type it in computer shops... not to mention the expense! The expense is okay… all I am concerned about if you guys are still willing to read the last chapter… If yes… then I would update it as soon as possible disregarding the time and money I will use… and if no… then let's be settled with chapter 9 as it's ending… So? What do you think guys?? I really need your help on this… I won't update my stories if there will be no one to read or appreciate it… so please… help me… okay?? 

Just leave a review about me updating the story or settling for chapter 9 as it's ending… so guys… please leave a review and I will depend on it…. Thanks a lot you guys!


	11. Chapter 10: Christmas and You Part One

**Final Chapter: **Christmas and You Part One

**Disclaimer: **Special A and the characters that are used in the earlier chapters are not mine… ^^

**Warning: **There are little adult matters so I need open-mindedness on this one… And the grammars and spelling, I have bad eyesight so some grammars and spellings might be wrong… Please understand… Thank you! Please enjoy!

-------------

Akira is wiping her tears while Hikari feebly explains to Akira how Kei and she got together.

"But why do you say yes to him…? That beast can do anything bad to you… you gave him all the rights to do such things…" Akira said between sobs in her over reacting cry.

"Akira…" Hikari explains weakly, "I think Takishima won't do such things to me… I think you are over acting a bit Akira…. Heh… Heh…" She said while scratching the back of her head.

Akira jumps on her bed and hugs her friend almost making them fall on the ground.

"But Kei… that beast Kei… his grandfather is all too powerful… he could do anything to you… " Akira said as she rubs her cheek to Hikari's.

Hikari smiles and hold her shoulders for her to face her.

"Akira… Daijobu… I… I… like Takishima…. I know you are worried and all… but I promise you I'll be fine… besides, I have Takishima and the S. A… trusts me Akira… I will be fine…" Hikari said with an assuring smile. This time, being now together with him makes her feel invincible. She's a super woman, and he is her source of power.

Akira looks at her still having some tears in the edges of her eyes. Sooner, she gives up.

"I can't believe you really like Kei…" Akira tells her.

Hikari blush for a moment.

"I can't believe it either… but I feel so happy… I know I feel happy when I'm with the S.A. and having fun… I feel happy when I saw people happy… I feel happy whenever I am in a festival… but this feeling is kind of different…" Hikari explains. She doesn't notice it but her face is becoming more red and her lips are unconsciously smiling. Akira just smile upon seeing her friend like this. "I'm happy when he smiles… I'm happy when I just see him… I'm happy when I am with him… it feels strange because I can feel myself smiling just remembering those things… and I can feel something inside my chest… something so strange, tickling and giggling inside my heart that I can't help but to smile as a response when I feel it…"

Akira watches her friend's love sickness. Eventually, she accepts that Hikari isn't her angel Hikari anymore; she now belongs to Takishima Kei.

"Well… that's love Hikari… I know this day would come and to tell you honestly… I am so happy for you…" she leans closer to give her friend a hug and Hikari hugs her back.

"Arigato…" she whispers.

The two girls just sit in Hikari's bed inside their room chatting about the details of their date. On the other room, Kei lay on his bed with his hand on the back of his head. His right arm is now fully recovered that he doesn't need too much bandage for the wound.

"Mah Kei-kun… after the long wait… Hikari is now yours… congratulation!" Yahiro greeted. Although Yahiro sounds kind of sarcastic, Kei knows that he is really happy for the news that he and Hikari are together now. He gives Yahiro a smile as a gesture of thanks.

"Well… you kind of surprise us back there… you came to the house with Hikari on your side, then you suddenly burst out that the two of you are together now…" Tadashi said grinning while sitting in Jun's bed. "It kind of surprised us especially Akira… well… you know her… but it will eventually wear off… anyway… Man! Congratulations!" Tadashi greeted as he stands up from his sit and tap Kei's shoulder.

Ryuu and Jun greeted him congratulations too. They all know it is something to greatly acknowledge because they all know how many times and how much Kei had done so many things for Hikari, not to mention, staying in love with the same girl for more than 10years.

The not-so-single guy just watches his friends' smiles at him. He eventually gives his RARE genuine smile. Everybody was kind of surprised with the smile but they just all understand that he is just so happy.

Down at the kitchen, Hikari and Akira joins Megumi and Sakura making some dinner for the night. The two girls congratulate Hikari in a way girls do. After the hugs, kisses and giggles, they plan on making the dinner special since Akira want to do this for her very happy angel Hikari. The girls decided to let Hikari join the cooking since the only thing that she will do is to state the ingredients from the cookbook. They should be careful because Hikari tend to blow up things when she cooks.

Akira and Sakura will cook and Megumi will just help them chop, stir or do anything to the ingredients since she is not that good in cooking too.

The girls slip on their aprons that Akira bought for them. They are kind of surprise because they didn't expect that Akira will buy them such clothing. Her reason why she bought these things is because, she wants to have an all-girl bonding while cooking, and luckily, not to their expectation, this day is the perfect timing. Good thing, Hikari is so happy that she is now officially together with Kei and Akira wants to cook something special for the event with all the girls because if not, those aprons will be gone to waste.

Akira wears her yellow apron with a cartoony winking face at the part of her chests. Sakura wears a pink apron, the same color of her hair with bold print stating, I LOVE COOKING. Megumi had the white one with a design of a yellow baby chick in the pocket placed at the part of her chest. Hikari wears the purple one with bold print stating, KISS THE COOK with a kiss mark at the bottom of the sentence. Everybody do their parts in cooking the dinner and Akira happily watches her girls looking cute and sexy in their aprons. They start cooking.

Hikari was handing the potatoes to Akira when Sakura stand beside her while oddly grinning.

"Ne Hikari…" Sakura starts with a sly expression on her face.

"Nani?" Hikari ask still busy with peeling the potatoes and handing them to Akira.

"Did you and Kei already have your first kiss???" Sakura asked boldly still having that sly expression.

Hikari's face grew red upon hearing Sakura's question. On the other side, Akira twitches at hearing the words _kiss_,_ Hikari, Kei. _Vein throb in her head and almost breaks the plate she is holding. Her ears pop (animatedly…) from her purple hair. Sakura continues her little interrogation to Hikari.

"Well… did you two already do it? C'mon Hikari-chan! It's just a kiss!" Sakura asked mockingly while nudging her elbow to Hikari's rib cage.

"A… A-no…" Hikari starts not really sure if she wants to answer her.

That's it! Akira snaps and turned to Hikari and Sakura with black aura surrounding her. Megumi wrote the word "scary" in her board.

"Sakura-san… will you stop asking my angel Hikari about their private affair with that beast …" Akira said in a scary tone.

"Heh… Heh…" the only words Hikari can say with sweat drops in her forehead.

Sakura doesn't seem intimidated at all, actually, she pulls another thing just to shift Akira's mood to another.

"Well… how about you Akira? Have you and Tadashi kissed already? I'm sure you did!" Sakura said giggling and almost half mocking.

"Of course! You two have been couples for a long time… what did you do besides kissing? Huh? Huh?" Sakura continues still having that mockingly giggle she is pulling to Akira.

Megumi and Hikari blushed. Of course, they aren't comfortable hearing Sakura's questions or even Akira's answer.

Akira's face turned crimson as well.

"W-what are you talking about Sakura-san? O-of course we haven't got to that part yet… W-we are still teenagers you know… y-you are talking nonsense…" Akira stutters and nervously explains.

Sakura grinned to herself. She really knows how to pull things that can make people out of their topic. She sighed in happiness and held her girls near her.

"GYA! My girls here already have the love of their lives…" Sakura said teary eyes because of happiness. "Akira is with Tadashi… Kei is finally with Hikari… Jun already with me… well… although we haven't gotten far besides a peck on the cheek…" she said disappointingly, "but who cares! KYA! And don't forget Megumi-chan with Yahiro-kun!"

Megumi? Yahiro? Akira twitches and her scary face was there again. She hugs Megumi like she was protecting her from some kind of monster.

"I won't let another wild animal childhood friend of mine get Megumi…" She said it like protecting her baby from a monster inside the closet.

Megumi sweat drop but blush and the same time. She doesn't tell anyone about her likeness to Yahiro but it seems that Sakura already sniffs what is with them.

"First Kei took my angel Hikari… now Yahiro will take my Megumi?? I wont let that happen!" she said it while hugging Megumi and jerkily crying.

"Well… it's not like you can stop them for liking someone even if it is you childhood friends… "

The girls were startled to see who commented that.

It was Tadashi together with the other boys. They came to the kitchen to meet up with the girls.

Hikari and Megumi squeaked at the sight of their beloveds. Sakura on the other hand run towards Jun and brag about how cute she looks on her apron and that she can be a cute wife to him.

"You know bear woman, Hikari and Megumi are now big girls… they can choose whoever they want to be with… so you cant do anything about it… even if the guys they will like are your childhood friends… Hah! Hah!" Tadashi continued to say while waving his index finger in the air like he was lecturing her.

Hikari and Megumi blushes more as the guys they love smirk in Tadashi's "lecture".

"And you know bear woman… Even you ha--"

Tadashi's word was cut because a _flying_ pan came over to smack him flat in the face.

Akira with veins throbbing in her face and dark aura lingers around her that scare the hell out of Tadashi and totally forgetting the pain that the _flying_ pan caused him. This is a hell lot scarier.

"How dare you talk to me like that… huh Tadashi???" Akira steps out of the place where the stove is and walks toward Tadashi. Tadashi is sitting on the floor looking up at his bear woman with terror in his face.

Ryuu and Jun knows very well what will happen if they didn't stop Akira, she will sure beat the crap out of Tadashi.

"Huh Tadashi? How dare you mind my business?" overwhelming anger lingers around her that form into black aura that suffocates Tadashi in fear.

"Gomen… Gomene!" Tadashi apologizes hoping that the bear woman will forgive him. He's pushing his hopes up.

Akira stand in front of him and starts kicking him with her right foot (A/N: anime style of course… we are not using violence here…)

Megumi and Sakura holds Akira to stops her from beating Tadashi. Jun and Ryuu joins to stop her while Yahiro and Kei just stands there watching the people in the kitchen go insane. Hikari stands behind Megumi, who is holding Akira with a trouble expression and a sweat drop on her face.

"Akira…" Hikari whispers. That girl friend of her is really hot headed and over protective with her angels. She just smiles while watching them all go crazy because of Akira.

Having good senses, Hikari turns her head because of the feeling someone is looking at her, and there is! It's Kei watching her smiling.

A line of pink crosses her face when she looks back at him. Kei smiles and tilts his head to his side signaling her to go in the side of the kitchen. She dutifully obeys.

Meeting at the side of the kitchen, Hikari stands in front of him feeling all embarrass and giggly inside. Her Kei still have his smile on his face as he watches her expression go oddly cute.

Before she can ask anything in why they went to the side of the kitchen away from the crazy people, Kei lower his face and gives her a soft peck on the cheek.

"Wha-" she reacts on the sudden intrusion of his lips that made her shade of blush just go darker.

Kei press his fingers to her lips.

"Shhh…" he hushes. He tilts his head to the side pointing at the crowd going berserk because of Akira beating up Tadashi. He watches Hikari's lips turns to "O", finally she understands it. Of course, it'll a bigger trouble if Akira will know what just Kei did to Hikari. She giggles.

"So… Why did you do that?" She asks using a small voice.

He points to her apron as an answer. She looks down to see her apron. She almost forgot the statement in her apron, kiss the cook.

"Oh…"

"See… I am just being obedient Hikari…" Kei said lovingly.

She looks up to him and grins.

"Smart…" she whispers.

"Thank you…" he said.

And then, they decide to join the crowd to stop Akira from killing Tadashi.

-------------

They've finished dinner and they sat in the fireplace where they use big pillows as something to sit to.

Tadashi sits with Akira sitting between his legs. He is fixed. It's like that Akira didn't beat the crap out of him.

Beside them sits Jun and Sakura and as usual, Sakura sticks to Jun like a glue.

Ryuu, Megumi and Yahiro shares sits in one of the big pillows and Hikari and Kei sits side by side with Kei's arms wraps around her waist and his chin resting on her neck. Hikari feels a little awkward since it is her first time to do things couple do and she feels nervous and giggly every time Kei's warm breath hits the skin of her neck.

"Ne! Ne! What shall we do in Christmas? I say we have a party!" Sakura opens up a conversation.

"Hmm? But I think we are lacking of time to prepare… It's just four days before Christmas you know…" Ryuu commented while feeding a green parrot in his shoulder.

Akira smirks.

"Well… Just leave it to me and Sakura… We will pull a great Christmas party for us!" She said excitingly and starts to drift off to her imagination. "Decorations, Christmas tress, Christmas light, Foods ("Foods!" Tadashi yells.), and of course exchanges gifts! Mah! I wonder what I will give to Hikari, Megumi and Sakura! I am so excited to receive some presents too! It'll be a great Christmas party!" Hearts flutters around her.

_Christmas?_

"Damn…" Hikari whispers. She just remembers that she hasn't got Kei any prepared gift yet. She had already something to give to the others but to Kei, she had nothing in her mind yet.

"What is it Hikari?" Kei asks her when he senses his girlfriend's wariness.

"Eh?" She turned her face to him only to find herself looking at him face to face. His chin is still in her shoulder that she kind of forgets. This made the young lady blush and nervous.

Kei smirks upon seeing her girlfriend nervous and not composed again. She will never get comfortable with him, in cases like this.

"I said… What's wrong with you?" He repeats while teasing her with moving his chin closer to the nook of her neck. His lips are almost touching her skin.

She just felt more nervous. His next words or deed gives her chills in her spine.

"I think you haven't got a present for me yet… am I right?" Hikari trembles in his arms. "Well then…" he continues. "I will have this as my present…" He presses his lips to her neck and wraps his arms more tightly to her waist. Kei moves his lips to her ear and whispers, "I will have your every thing instead…"

Hikari's face turned bright red and her whole body becomes hot. Steams come out from her ears (anime style of course!) and almost faint. Kei laughs at her girlfriend's action. Akira notices what Kei is doing to Hikari and starts to throw things at Kei which he dodges perfectly while still holding the blushing Hikari in his arms.

In the end, they planned the party. The girls will make the foods, the guys will buy the things needed and all will participate in the preparation. They also set a date where they will buy gifts if they haven't done the shopping yet. So all are planned and the conversation is done.

The guys evacuate the fireplace and prepare to go to sleep when Kei hold Hikari's waist once more and whisper to her ear.

"Can you come here again this midnight?" Kei gently asks her.

Hikari just give an expression of "huh?" so Kei elaborates why he needs to see her and why that time in the night.

"I have something to give to you… Something you forgot… I want it midnight where everybody is asleep because I don't want to do something that will make a commotion… you know… Akira…"

"Oh…" Hikari gets it. She nods in agreement and bid goodnight to him.

"See you later…" She whispers.

Kei smiles fondly.

"Yeah…" By that, he gives the young lady a gentle peck on the cheek that made her blush once more.

He left her to go upstairs and so does she.

--------------

­It's almost 12 midnight. Hikari decides to get off of the bed and sneakily get out of the room not wanting to wake up Akira in the other bed. She goes downstairs to the fireplace and sees Kei on one of the sofa facing its back from where she is standing. Kei sensed her coming and look behind him to see Hikari in her orange pajamas. Kei too is wearing his white sleeping clothes that kind of make Hikari reminisce the time when she took care of Kei when he is sick. That is the same white clothes Kei wore that day.

Kei smiles and signals her to sit beside him. Hikari obeys and sit beside her prince.

"Now… Why do you want to see me Takishima?" Hikari asks.

Kei didn't answer her instead, he place his hand on his pocket and pull out something.

The bracelet.

Hikari is surprised to see the jewelry again because she had almost forgotten about it. Kei handed it to her and she stares at it for a little while. It looks different.

Before she could ask anymore question, Kei picks it from her hand and wears it in her right wrist. He locks the chains and a dangle hangs from it. Of course, that's what makes it look different.

Hikari stares at the silver heart dangle. She holds it and sees something is engraved in the tiny silver heart.

"K 'heart' H…" Hikari whispers.

It's K and H letters with a heart between the letters.

"Yes… I always have that silver heart… It was made according to what I want it to look… I want to give it too you before… I am just waiting for the right time… Well... This bracelet is the perfect time… What do you think?" Kei said to his wondering girlfriend.

"Uh… I can't say anything… it's so pretty… Arigato Takishima…" Hikari said still looking at the engraved silver heart.

"I'm glad you liked it… I want to put the silver heart so you will always know what we are to each other and what I feel for you…" He said softly.

Hikari blushes. His kind soft voice that speaks his feelings for her makes the young lady feel all bubbly inside. She is falling in love again, yet with the same man. She just stares back at the silver heart and can't find words to say.

Kei smiles.

"H is for Hikari… and K is for… well… you know--"

"K-Kei…" Hikari whispers.

Kei's golden eyes widens with surprise. Did what he heard was right?

"What's that again, Hikari?"

Hikari turns her face away to avoid him. Her face is still flushed red.

"Hikari… what was that again?" Kei insists.

"No… I said it once and I won't repeat it again…" Hikari persist.

Kei really wants to hear her say his name again this time, so he forcefully pushes Hikari to lay down at the sofa dragging him over her. He puts his arm to her side so she can't escape. Hikari blushes again. Who won't blush if the man of your life is lying over your body?

"Hikari… I want you to say it again…" Kei still insist. Hikari can see that he is really determined to hear his name coming out from her mouth. Is it really a treat for him?

Surrendering at him, she moistens her lips and gulps before she decides to say his name.

"K-Ke…i… K-Kei…"

Kei eyes widen. What he hears now is clear and somehow, she saying his name makes him all happy inside. It is a very simple thing that makes an impact to his being.

"Ha-happy now??" Hikari clumsily asks.

Kei smiles down at his girlfriend.

"Yes…"

Unintentionally, Hikari moves her hip that makes Kei feels her hip bumps his own. Just then, he realizes that his hip is in between her legs. His body perfectly matches the body of the girl underneath him, it's like her body is made to fit his. Both madly blush when they realized on what position they were in, well, a position for people when making love.

Kei feels something from his heart run all over in his body, something that feels so strong that it makes your body so warm and your breath so hot, something that makes you sweat even the room is cold, something so strong that he wants to take everything from the girl lying under him, everything, every little thing her body and soul possess.

Hikari on the other hand, feels the same heat Kei feels; the same sensation and the same wants. She wants all of him, all of him to suffice what her soul needs now, all of him and maybe that includes his body.

"Hikari…" he called her name in his thought.

It takes all of his resistance to not fall in to the temptation underneath him. He will restrain himself as promised. He doesn't want to do anything that will bother, trouble or confuse Hikari in anyway. Hard to do but he will.

"Uhm… Gomen Hikari…" He said while his blushes hide under his light brown locks.

Hikari didn't move or say anything; her mind wants him to get off her but her heart wants him to stay that close to her.

Kei prepares to pull himself up when her arms wraps around her back and grab his clothes.

"No… don't get off… no one is telling you to do that…" Hikari said looking at her side and not staring back at him. Her shade turns darker.

Kei didn't move. His princess just ordered him something to his benefit but this benefit just makes him even harder to restrain himself.

He looks down at the girl looking sideways. She is very attractively blushing. He can see the line of her smooth neck down to her chest. Her two unbuttoned shirt gives him a clear view of her smooth chest. It just becomes so hard to resist this.

She is not looking at him with not wanting to deal with the teasing he might throw. She doesn't want him to get off, is there a problem with that? She just wants to be that close to Kei.

Her mind is dazing off when suddenly; she feels his heart beat to her chest. Her heart is beating hard too but his was in louder thumps. What is happening to him?

She finally looks at the guy over her. He looks like he has a high fever.

"Takishima? Are you alrig--"

"Hikari…" He said, looking straightly to her eyes.

Hikari can feel his soft gaze burning through her and hypnotizing her. His coming close, so close she can feel and taste his hot breath in her mouth. Kei is experiencing the same thing. He can taste and breathe her breath. He stares at her soft pink lips and begin to feel hungry for them. He didn't know what to think, it is all messed up inside his brain.

Because he can't take it any longer, Kei crash his lips to her and kiss her passionately. The young lady had no choice but to give in to the taking lips moving over her own. Seconds of kissing change their body temperature to increase its warmth.

_I can't take it anymore… Please… just one… just only this night…_

By that, Kei's hand slips under Hikari's head to push her harder to his kiss, and the other hand find its way to her chest and starts unbuttoning her shirt.

Hikari sighs. She can't think anymore. Her mind is now clouded with passion and desire for him. She wants them to stop but she can't, she wants this.

Kei had unbuttoned her shirt and it reveals her lacy black bra. He breaks the kiss for air and lifts his body to see her under him. He is so amaze with the beauty Hikari possess. The light from the fireplace illuminates her silky soft bronze skin. Her stomach is flat, her waist is small and her breasts are the right size and firm. She is so pretty and added up with a flustered and needy face, she becomes stunningly beautiful in his eyes. Her body is all he wants for the moment and he won't allow anyone to see his Hikari like this. Her everything is for Kei Takishima only.

Kei makes Hikari feels awkward because of his stare and she starts to feel embarrassed and annoyed. She wants him to stop staring. This is embarrassing.

Before she can complain on how sticky he stares at her, Kei gently press his lips to her again. Hikari can feel how good the sensation his kisses gives her, it's like electricity runs through her whole body but somehow, his kisses are not enough, she wants more.

From his back, Hikari moves her hand to his chest and starts to unbutton his shirt. She pushes the sleeves off his shoulder and Kei, not leaving her lips, helps her to get off from his shirt completely. He tosses it to who knows where but that isn't important, they want to proceed with the deed. Hikari feels his naked back and chest. Who would have thought that the unbeatable and formidable heir of the Takishima Group have a skin like a baby's. Hikari giggles at the thought while she feels his skin under her palms.

Then, Kei's free hand touches her bare waist. Hikari can feel his hand cold and trembling. He is nervous of course. It is the first time he is going to do something sensual.

His cold hand travels from her waist to the upper parts of her body. With every stroke of touch his hand made, their hearts beats faster and their body temperature increases more.

And then, his hand finds her perfect breast. Hesitatingly, he slips his hand under her black garment and dares to caress her. As he touches it slowly and gently, her throat releases soft moans between their kiss. She can feel his cold hand touching her differently and sensually. She never knew that Kei's touches can feel this… this… good.

Kei can feel her smoothness and softness under his palm. He never knew that he will actually touch Hikari like this. Before, they are all fantasies and imaginations but tonight, it is real. She is so soft and he wants more.

He decides to leave her lips but still proceeds with the _caress_. He tastes her neck he once tasted before but strangely, this time it taste so sweet. He kisses and savors it like it is water he wants to consume because of thirst. He unintentionally and not aware that his hard kisses leave love marks on her neck. He continues to plant butterfly kisses in her neck.

And then—

They hear footsteps coming from upstairs. Kei panicky gets off her and slump down to the floor grabbing his shirt that he found somewhere there. Hikari on the other hand sits up and buttons her shirt back. She looks in the stairs to see who is going down.

"A-Akira!" Hikari said in surprise. Her face is red, her hair is a mess, her body is sweating and her shirt is crumpled.

Kei, slumping down in the floor is surprised and annoyed upon hearing Hikari calls for Akira.

Kei and Hikari sweat even more. They know exactly what will happen if Akira will find out about the deed Kei and Hikari almost done.

"Damn…" Kei thought.

"Hikari? What are you doing there at a time in the night?" Akira asks in confusion. Luckily, she can't see Kei because all she can see is the back of the sofa and Hikari's head and shoulders.

"Ah! Heh… Heh… I can't sleep… that's why I came over here…" Hikari alibis. Kei just listens to them and wish that he won't get caught. His face, hair and composure are still a mess.

"Really? Do you feel bad?" Akira asks in concern. Why is she looking like that? She take steps towards Hikari that makes her and Kei panics more.

"Ah! Akira! I am fine! Uhm… Can you make me a tea that can make me sleep well?? Please?" Hikari nervously excuse while hoping that her fake request will be granted.

Of course, knowing Akira, she will do anything Hikari asks her, so she smiles at her and go to kitchen directly.

Hikari and Kei sigh in relief. They look at each other and blush furiously. It's really awkward to stare and each other when something like _that _just happened.

Kei stands up still red and ragged. He silently takes his steps and bid goodnight to Hikari. Though it's kind of informal to bid goodnight to her just like that even after a certain _event_, it have too. They don't want to be caught by Akira so Hikari and Kei just let it off.

After drinking the tea Akira made and make excuses in why she look rather haggard and exhausted, she goes to their bedroom together with Akira and even though she drank that calming tea, her heart still feeling giggly and excited. She lies still in her bed looking up in the ceiling thinking what just happens. She clutches her blanket in her chest as she reminisce the event. She recalls his soft gaze, his cold hand, his soft and taking lips, and his touch, his warm touch.

She holds herself. She wants to control this crazy and giggly feeling whenever she remembers his touch.

_He touched me…_

Hikari can still smell his intoxicating scent, his weight over her and the built of his body. For her, this is really a confusing but wonderful event.

_Takishima…_

Kei lies in his chest burying his face to the pillow. He changes his position to look up to the ceiling and continues thinking about her.

_Hikari…_

The only word that can describe Hikari for him is beautiful and the only word that can describe his feelings now is crazy.

Kei lifts his hand that once touched her. It is still cold. He can remember how she fills his hand and how soft it is.

He recalls her look while lying underneath him, her skin that so smooth and the softness of her body. For him, that part of her body is the softest thing he had ever touched, and he misses it.

Thinking what had happened makes him to want more of her. He wants all of her, everything. Because of that event, Kei's urges and temptations comes out of nowhere that it made some parts of his body stiff. Now, he is facing a problem, how can he restrain himself when whenever he will see Hikari, he can remember her look, her gaze, her softness and the thought that there are still more things to discover with her?

It'll be a long night.

--------------

Hikari stands facing the mirror and combing her hair. She can see herself with bulge eyes and messed composure.

"I didn't have enough sleep last night…" she said to herself.

Then she remembers why she didn't have enough sleep last night, it is because of _that_.

Standing there, she recalls all the things that happened between her and Kei last night. She blushes feverishly.

"No! How can I face him!?" She yells and accidentally punches the wall and made a crack.

"Hikari! Is something wrong?" Akira yells running towards her friend.

"Uh… No… Ehehe… I am just a little… uhm… crazy this morning… Heh.. Heh…" She lies.

Akira pouts and knows that she is lying.

"Hmm… Are you sure? Well then, let's go down for breakfast neh?" She said joyously and grabbing Hikari with the face of i-really-don't-want-to-see-Takishima-downstairs.

Downstairs, Ryuu, Jun, Megumi, Yahiro, Sakura and Kei are now at the dining table helping with the girls and Jun preparing the breakfast.

"Ohayo Mina!" Akira greets them energetically.

"Ohayo…" Everyone greets back.

"Ohayo Mina…" Hikari greets not really feeling well. She lacks of sleep and a mixture of confuse and embarrassment clouding her mind. She sees Kei in the corner of her eyes looking at her with pinks on his cheeks. Then, she becomes stiff.

Everyone wonder why the heck Hikari is acting like that.

"Oh… Ohayo Hikari… You didn't look good… haven't gotten enough sleep?" Ryuu ask and wonder like everybody else, except Kei of course, he knows very well why she is acting like that. It's his fault right?

"Yeah… Hikari… You are a little out of yourself… Didn't my relaxing tea help you sleep last night?" Akira asks in concern.

"Last night?" Megumi hold her board.

"Yeah… Last night I saw Hikari in the fireplace by herself… My poor angel Hikari can't sleep…" She said as she rubs her cheek to Hikari.

Kei and Hikari blushes at the same time. It's because of the awkward feeling whenever they remember it. Sakura sees it.

"By herself huh?" Sakura said while mockingly grinning.

The others, except Hikari and Kei that turns slightly pale, look at her with perplexity. She just gives them a smile for an answer.

"Well… You are like Kei…" Tadashi points out to Hikari.

"You're right…" Jun agrees. "Kei is a little out of himself this morning…"

"Hmm?" Ryuu murmured and turns to him. "Didn't you get enough sleep too, Kei?"

"Uh…" Kei nervously said but being Kei Takishima, he can hide his emotions back inside to where it came from. "Yeah… A little… I'm just thinking about the company's problem last night…"

"Oh…" Tadashi said, "Well, you can sleep later… Strangely, both you and Hikari can't sleep last night…"

Kei and Hikari can feel their skin inside their clothes moisten. Sakura smirks.

"Hmmm… Lovers… they should always be alike in anyway…" Yahiro comments while sipping his coffee.

It's really a good thing for them that no one in the groups suspected them, or so they thought. Sakura can sense something.

Hikari gives a smile and scratch the back of her head.

"Well… it looks like it…" She said to Yahiro. Then, she flips her hair back from behind her shoulders and exposes her neck that somehow looks strange. Little red marks.

Akira narrowed her eyes and look at the red marks on her neck. Kei's face turns pale.

"Hikari… what's that on your neck?"

Kei and Hikari's eyes widen.

_Kiss marks!_

The couple's faces become pale. Both are sweating mad.

"What is that? Did someone bit you? Or is it an allergy?" Akira comments while narrowing her eyes in the thing on her neck.

"Maybe, kiss marks… Hahaha!" Tadashi teases.

From being a normal Akira, her appearance shifts to a lady monster ready to rip Kei alive. She wants to kill Tadashi first but Kei is the one at fault. Hikari nervously tries to calm down Akira.

"Akira! You're wrong!" Hikari panicky insists.

"Kei…what did you do to my angel Hikari…" Akira turns to Kei. Scary.

Kei sweat drops and sighs. He puts a hand is his face. This is a mess. Tadashi shakes beside him but he swears, if he will be proves guilty, he will beat the hell out of Tadashi.

"Akira…" Sakura pats her shoulder. She looks back at Sakura with a scary face but Sakura just smiles playfully.

"That thing in Hikari's neck, they are just bites of the bed bugs… I forgot to change the beddings of Hikari's bed… It's my fault bugs bit her…" Sakura explains coolly.

Hikari blinks. Kei blinks. Why is Sakura covering her up?

Sakura walks to see the "bug bites" of Hikari. She examines it and grins slyly.

_Definitely, these are kiss marks…_

She looks at the face of the blushing Hikari.

"Pretend like you feel itchy and scratch it…" Sakura whispers to her.

"Wha--? Oh!"

Then Hikari scratches it like it was really an itchy bug bite.

"See Akira, bug bites…" Sakura said.

"Hmph!" Akira shrugs. "Kei!" She turns to Kei. "I swear, if you do that to Hikari, I will kill you myself!"

It's not that he is scared of Akira but it'll be a great trouble, not to mention, embarrassing when the others will know about the deed he do to Hikari, so as an answer to her warning, he just smirks and act coolly like he didn't do or will attempt to do such things like that. If only she knows.

Hikari sighs in relief. She looks at Sakura who winks at her. Maybe, she knows what had happen; it's a good thing because by some means, she can talk about it with her.

They finished breakfast and it seems that no one makes a big deal out of the event earlier. It's a good thing for Hikari and Kei, they actually wished for it.

The whole time they are eating, Hikari sits beside Kei feeling awkward and uneasy. She keeps fidgeting but Kei knows why, so after the meal, he drags Hikari outside the villa.

"Hikari… is something wrong… Do-- Do I confuse you or offended you in anyway?" Kei stammers.

Hikari just keeps her head tilted downwards. She herself doesn't know what she feels; all she knows is that she is kind of aloof and confuse at something.

Kei alarms in the expression Hikari is giving her.

"Please say it to me Hikari…" Kei pleads.

Alas, she looks up to him with eyes brimming with shyness and perplexity.

In some way, Kei feels more frightened. Yes, he just made her confused and uncomfortable and he starts to regret what he did yesterday. Wait. Didn't Hikari like what happened last night? But she seems to like it.

Heaving a deep sigh, she pushes all of her embarrassment and shyness back to where it came from.

"No… You didn't do anything bad Takishima…" She speaks softly.

"Then why are you acting like that? Please Hikari, tell me…" He said still worried.

Finally, she smiles though it's a weak smile.

"I told you… you didn't do anything bad… maybe I just… well…" she fidgets.

Kei waits for the next words.

"I… I just feel strange about last night… you know… since we've gotten that far to the point that it almost happens…" she clumsily said.

Kei is taken a back and his face turns pink like Hikari's.

"Well… did you regret it in anyway…?" Kei hesitantly asks and afraid to hear her answer, but he needs to know!

To his luck, Hikari shooks her head.

"Not regret… it's like… confuse…" She explains softly.

She looks up once more to see her significant other and feel guilt when she sees him bothered and sad.

_Takishima…_

Because she doesn't want to make him sad, she smiles fully.

"It's nothing! I am just confused, that's all! You didn't offend me in anyway… don't look sad this early morning!" She brightly said.

It makes him feel relief, but he knows it wasn't over yet. He knows that she is still bothered and he have to fix this, but because he doesn't want to disappoint his Hikari, he brings his equanimity back.

He smiles. Hikari blushes. It's been years since they've met and it's been months since she knew she loves him but everyday she spends time with him since they officially got together, Hikari begins to learn that every smile Kei makes, it takes her breath away. Silly.

"So does it mean I can kiss you?" Kei hopefully ask.

"Eh?" She returns perplex.

Expecting, Kei smirks.

"It's one of the things couples do… Kiss early in the morning if they had chance…" Kei explains. He is just making it as an excuse since he really wants to kiss her. He is an addict, addicted to her lips.

Hikari flustered again.

"Oh? O-Okay…" She said still blushing.

Kei smirks and starts to close the distance between them. His eyes are closed and his lips are partially apart. She just recently realized this too but Kei really is handsome and the most handsome when his eyes are closed and ready to kiss her.

Hikari becomes nervous knowing that his lips are there again and wanting to take her. She can see him coming to her. Her heart thumps hard with every centimeter he comes closer. Before lips touch each other, she closes her eyes.

They kiss like there's no tomorrow. Before, Hikari only knows how to kiss in the cheeks but as this guy becomes more attach to him, kisses becomes common but as common as it gets, it becomes stranger each time they kiss. It's like a thing that comes to her mouth and leaves sweet taste that with every other time that thing touches her mouth again, it taste sweeter than the last time.

Kei pulls her body closer to his. He wants her close.

Giving up in those sweet kisses, something familiar crosses her mind, his bare chest, his smooth soft skin, his body that perfectly fits her and his touch, his gentle caressing touch.

_His touch!_

Hikari's eyes open wide at the thought. She pulls herself from his lips in a vigorous way and flustered more. Kei looks at her perplex and worried. _Why?_

He looks at Hikari with face hiding behind her raven hair. She's clutching her shirt tight. Kei grit his teeth.

"What the heck… why am I scaring her…?" Kei thought really frustrated and annoyed to himself.

No one bothers to move or say anything; they stand still thinking what to say or what to do next. Kei, from his perspective, this is a torture.

"Hikari-chan!"

Both get startled yet glad that someone broke the silence for them.

"Sakura?" Hikari said.

Sakura skip towards them and grab Hikari by the arm.

"Kei-kun… you don't mind if I get Hikari today right?" Sakura asks her happily.

Kei looks up to them. His expression made Hikari feel the pang of guilt again and Sakura to be puzzled.

"No… I don't mind…" he said sadly.

"Now.. If you'll excuse me… Take care of Hikari for me Ushikubo-san…" he continues not looking at them and walks away.

_Takishima…_

The shooting pain of guilt loose Hikari's focus. Sakura turns to her.

"What is that about Hikari-chan?"

Looking at her with hazy eyes, she shook her head and tilts it downwards.

"What do you want Sakura?" She asks uninterested.

"We'll shop for gift! It seems like the others prepared the gifts for the rest… And it looks like you and me are the only ones who isn't done with the gift…" Sakura exclaimed.

Hikari didn't answer.

Sakura raise her eyebrow, she can sense something isn't right between those two because Hikari is acting strange.

"So… you want to come with me?" She persists.

Hikari look up to her, her eyes are so gloomy, for a minute there, Sakura thinks she is about to cry but then, she nods.

"Well… let's go now…" She said dragging her back to the house to change, get some money and off to buy some gifts.

--------------

Sakura watches Hikari's gloomy expression across the limousine. They are heading to the nearest town to buy some gifts. She just stays there silent and hoping that Hikari will say something but she can't keep her mouth shut.

"Hikari… is there something wrong? Is it about Kei? Or is it about the marks on your neck?" Sakura started.

Hikari looks at her with an expression mixture of surprise and delight. Although Sakura knew about the marks, which are embarrassing, at least she can finally talk to someone about it.

She looks straightly at Sakura with poignant eyes and decides to tell her everything.

….

Hikari tells every detail of what happened last night, including the part where Akira almost caught them, Sakura laughs at that part. Not expecting it, Hikari is more surprised that Sakura isn't surprised in the story she just told her instead, there's a smug on her face.

"Well… Hikari, I kind of expect that you and Kei will go that far even though I don't notice the kiss marks…" She said smugly.

Hikari blush because of the embarrassment towards her friend.

"Then, what makes Kei and you went in this situation?" Sakura ask bemused.

She sighs.

"Well… I guess I offended him when he kissed me this morning… I just suddenly back away and looked at him with fear! I made him upset…" she gloomy explains.

"Why?"

"It's because… I feel strange after that… it seems like… it seems like it wasn't right…" she hardly admits it.

"You don't like what happened? But you told me that you even initiate to get him off his clothes…" Sakura asks perplexed.

Hikari blushed for a moment but proceed with the explaining.

"Yeah… I did that… it's because, it seems like I liked it too… yeah… I liked it too…" but her expression grew more saddened. "But… Takishima and I only just got together… and in my perspective, it is too sudden… I have to admit that I really like his touches that it might come to the point that I want him to do whatever he wants to do to me… but it is still early… I'm afraid that if "that" happens, things will change between the two of us… I am still not prepared for "that", but because I love him… I might make him do so… and it'll just confuse me! And it'll just give him problem! GAH!" Hikari retaliates inside the limousine that makes Sakura sweat drops.

"Hikari…" she called for her to calm down. She puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles.

"I think you should tell Kei-kun about it… Who would need to know it all but the person causing all this…? You should really tell Kei-kun because I know; he'll accept whatever your decision is and maybe help you to decide… I know he won't insist himself into something that you don't want… you should tell him Hikari…" Sakura advised.

"Really?" Hikari hopefully asks.

"Really… besides, what do you think Kei-kun feels now? He must have felt bothered at this time… he must have felt that you are sickened at him… Let me tell you something Hikari? If a guy like Kei whom is so desperately in love with you, did something sensual to the girl he loves, it just means that he loves her in any means… He'll take full responsibility of it, and if he sensed or sees that you don't like it in anyway, he will be torn apart and blames himself, probably makes himself distance from you so he can't do such things… do you want that to happen to Kei-kun?"

Hikari grimaced at the thought and shook her head furiously.

"Well then! Tell him okay, Hikari? Straight things between the two of you…" Sakura said smiling at her friend.

Finally, she smiles.

"Arigato…" she said to Sakura whom hugs her.

"No sweats! But before you tell him, let's buy some things first… 'kay?" She said happily which made Hikari agrees.

At least, Hikari can fix things up, all she needs to do is get through with the shopping, goes back to the villa and talk to Kei.

--------------

Hikari stands outside of a shop waiting for Sakura to come out. Minutes later, Sakura jumps out with a wide smile on her face.

"So… What do you get for Jun?" Hikari curiously asks.

Sakura just smiles wide as an answer. She holds up the paper bag in her hands and pulls out a pink cloth that somehow looks like a, boxers?

"Sakura?! You get him boxer shorts?!" Hikari said shocked at the gift she saw.

"Why?" Sakura asks her as she seemed proud of her gift. "I want him to remember me whenever he wears this… Isn't great? He can remember me in the most intimate part of his body…?! KYA!"

Hikari sweat drops and just nods.

"How about you Hikari?? What did you get for Kei-kun??" Sakura asks.

Hikari attends to the question but instead of answering, she give her an immensely smile.

"Secret…" She said slyly.

"Hmm… I guess you're giving him briefs…" She teasingly comments.

Hikari turns red immediately and her friend just laughs at her change of face but then tells her that she is just pulling a joke. They walk back to the limousine and decided to get back to the villa. It is getting dark.

--------------

Just after arriving in the villa with the help of the cable cart, Hikari rushes to get inside the house and find Kei, she wants to talk to him immediately.

"Takishima! Takishima!" She yells inside the villa. Followed by her, Sakura is already inside too.

"Hikari…" Megumi holds her board to her face so she can read it.

"What is it, Megumi?" she asks.

"Kei is not here… His father called because there's another problem in the company… he said he will come back in the afternoon of the 24th…" Megumi wrote.

"Eh?" She said as Megumi watches her face turns gloomy.

"I'm sorry Hikari…" She holds her board once more.

"Don't be… it's not your fault…" she barely whispers.

Hikari leaves Megumi in her spot and walks towards her bedroom, Sakura was there and she just looks at Megumi. Megumi hold her board up to Sakura so she can read a question mark sign in the board. Sakura gently shook her head. They just let it off knowing that Hikari need some time for herself.

Hikari, lays her back into her bed, she stares up in the ceiling and let the feeling of disappointment and sadness sink in her whole being.

"How can this be happening? I want to talk to him…" she sighs.

Then, a sudden adrenaline rush into her, well of course, she is Hikari. She sat up in the bed with determination in her eyes.

"Yosh! I will wait for Takishima until he comes! We will talk to clear things! I will still be able to spend the Christmas Eve with him right?!" She said talking to herself with grit but, "I just have to refrain myself from missing him… I won't get to see him for almost two day…" She sadly acknowledges herself while she holds her knees to her chest. She buries her face to her knee.

"We just got together yet we already have unclear things… to top of that, we won't see each other for days… Mou… I should be happy right? Why do the things turns out to be like this…" she helplessly said in her mind.

So, for the rest of the day, Hikari just stay quiet and mostly spend the time in her bedroom. The S.A. guys plus Yahiro can't help to think that maybe, something happen between her and Kei. Only Sakura was the one who wasn't surprised at what is happening to Hikari, she knows it very well.

The next day was no different; Hikari stays quiet all the time. This makes the group to conclude that Kei and Hikari surely had a fight. She won't act like that even Kei went out for business matters and will be gone for a couple of days, unless they had some unfinished problems that weren't discussed. The rest of the members just sighs and believes that Hikari should be left alone to figure things out, except Akira who is always ragging in anger because of Kei doing something like that to her precious Hikari but always ending up beating Tadashi instead. The rest of the group just sweat dropped.

Hikari just spend most of her time looking at her cell phone hoping that he will get a text or call from him, but she doesn't get one.

Then the 24th comes.

Hikari is inside her room and a little delighted because she knows this is the day when Kei will come back from his business meetings, or so she thinks.

She brushed her hair when she feels her cell phone vibrating on the side of her table. She picks up and see Kei's surname in the cell phone screen, she flips it open.

"He-Hello?" she asks almost stammering because of nervousness. It'll be the first time they will talk since the day when she pulls herself away from his lips.

"Hikari…" he said on the other line. He sounds like very tired and exhausted.

"Yes?" she replied while blushing.

"Gomen Hikari… I recently discovered that fixing the company's problem might take me until tomorrow morning…" He said flatly.

Hikari's shade came off and was replaced with frown. She hides her deep disappointment under her locks.

"I won't make it for the Christmas Eve… I want to spend it with you but I guess it'll be impossible… please forgive for this…" He said it with gentleness now.

She doesn't respond instead, she just bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling. Hikari doesn't know what to feel, all she knows is that immense disappointment, anger and sadness swirls inside her stomach. She wants to scream but decides forgets it.

"Hikari?" Kei worryingly said in the other line.

"It's okay Takishima…" She replies with dark expression under her locks. "Go on with your work… I'll see you tomorrow… 'Bye…"

"Hika-"

Before Kei could finish her name in the other line, Hikari flips her cell phone close thus disconnecting their call.

Kei is sitting in his usual chair in his usual office. He is looking at the phone in his hand. Did Hikari just aggressively end their conversation? Is she mad? Of course she is. Kei can't help but to feel the pang of the outcome of the things unclear between them. He wants to see her soon. Stupid work.

Hikari stands there stiff. She proceeds brushing her hair while still hiding her broken expression. Akira comes in and greeted her. She can see that Hikari is somewhat sad and choose to ask what it is.

"Takishima won't be here for the Christmas Eve… he said he'll come back tomorrow morning…" She coldly said.

Akira would normally react like she will curse Kei or act like she is ready to rip him apart but she decides to push it aside and feel sad for Hikari.

Her friend on the other hand still continues to brush her hair and stands there stiff. Akira is worried.

--------------

**Whew! I'm sorry I have to cut the story… it's so long don't you think? I am up to write the next one so please watch out for it. Oh… I've started these months ago and I stopped because of computer's blocker… you know, stupid motherboard crashing! Oh well… here I am and starting the work again! It's really long don't you agree? I am afraid that if I stick the rest of the story in one chapter, you might get lazy to read it if you see how long it was… so I decided to cut it… **

**Uhm… I have some apologizes to make… I normally wrote this story for the anime to have a decent ending but I guess I got hooked up in some things I want to write in the story and it end up to be just a normal story I want to make sequels… So… will you forgive me? Will you still like this? Oh… speaking of sequels, I actually have the drafts of my planned sequel… I wrote it when I don't have my computer… so guys?? Do you want a sequel! ^_^**

**Please read and review! I miss you guys!!**


	12. Chapter 11: Christmas and You Part Two

**Final Chapter:** Christmas and You Part Two

**Author's Note:** So here it is… This is really the last part… Hope you enjoy this and don't forget to leave some reviews okay… Ah… It's all finished now… Thanks for being always there for me guys… *sniffs sniffs* Oh! *shake it off* I'll do the thank you and the goodbye at the last part of the chapter so for now… please enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything… ^_^

--------------

It is lunch time and Hikari is still in her gloomy state. Akira told the other guys the reason why she is acting like that; it's the part of Kei not coming for the Christmas Eve because of business matter (she doesn't know about the thing that happened the other day). The group feels poignant for her as well.

After lunch, they decided skiing so that Hikari's thought will somehow drift into something fun. It's not a bad idea; she is actually having fun, except when she sometimes stands there, dazing off and looking sad.

Being a good friend, Tadashi and Ryuu decides to call Kei.

Tadashi dials the phone number of Kei.

"Moshi-moshi? Kei?" Tadashi asks the caller as he picks it up.

"Tadashi… What is it?" Kei ask in the other line.

Tadashi turns to his shoulder where Ryuu is standing beside him. He nods to give Tadashi the "go ahead" gesture.

"A-no… Kei…" Tadashi starts.

Kei murmured 'hmm?' as to ask what he wants.

"Did Hikari and you have a fight?"

Kei gasped at the question. How did he know?

"Well…" Tadashi continues. "You see… Hikari is acting a little strange… Since you left, she's been acting a little weird… We always know that Hikari take things positively… I know she wouldn't mind if you left without telling her… But this time, she isn't taking it optimistically… actually, it's the way around… so we kind of guessed that maybe, you guys had a fight… right?"

Kei frowns.

"I don't know…" he said.

Tadashi and Ryuu, who is listening at their conversation, looked at each other perplexed.

"Well then… isn't it about you not coming for the Christmas Eve…?" Tadashi asks while having Ryuu listening in his ears.

"I guess… but I'm afraid that is not only the matter…" Kei sadly speaks.

"Oh… Okay…" Tadashi replies. "Kei, man… I know you can't tell us the reason why but I guess you should work hard now to get here before midnight… Hikari is a little sad…" Ryuu tugged him in the arm, "Well… so sad actually… So what do you say Kei? Do this for Hikari… It's hard to be the director of the company but can you try a little harder? It's for Hikari's sake man…"

Before Kei can reply, he was distracted by a loud voice coming out from the ear piece of his cell phone.

"Who was that?! Is that the bastard Kei?!" said the loud voice from the other line.

"Akira…" He murmured upon the realization of the girl's loud voice.

Akira snatched the phone from Tadashi and start yelling at Kei.

"You Bastard! How dare you hurt my angel Hikari! If I know sooner that you will just treat her like this, I should've not agreed with your relationship with my angel Hikari! You Beast Kei!!!"

Kei sighed in the other line. Isn't he misunderstood? Yes he is. But what can he do when he blames himself too because of Hikari's unhappiness.

"Finished your work and get here soon to make Hikari happy!" Akira yells again.

Kei, Tadashi and Ryuu were kind of surprised with Akira.

"Listen you beast… I know you're the only one capable of making Hikari happy this time… So don't make her sad! Be here before Christmas Eve and celebrate with us! Hikari is so looking forward to this event and I don't want you to be the reason why she won't be able to enjoy this party! You understand Kei?!" She continued to yell.

Kei smirks on the other line.

"So… you manage to accept that Kei is the only one that can make Hikari happy huh?" Tadashi said to her while grinning.

"You shut up!" she said while a little flustered.

Ryuu smirks too and get a snatched the cell phone from Akira.

"Kei?" he said.

"Ryuu…" Kei acknowledge in the other line.

"Try your best Kei…" Ryuu said, "We will be waiting for you here… especially Hikari…"

Alas, Kei smiles.

"Very well… then, I should go now…"

"Good luck Kei…" Ryuu speaks.

"Yes… Uhm… Thanks… Tell Tadashi and Akira thanks…" he said a little embarrassed.

"Okay… Ja-ne…"

"Ja-ne…"

And they ended the conversation. Ryuu turns to Akira and Tadashi.

"So? Will he be coming?" Tadashi asks.

Ryuu just gives an assuring smile.

"Well he better be…" Akira muttered.

They are sure Kei will do this for Hikari. All they need to do is to wait, so they join the gang and start having fun.

--------------

"Hikari!!" Akira yells while running towards her friend.

For the past three hours, this is the 17th tree that Hikari crash into. She always ended up getting dizzy and the snows on the tree falls over her.

Akira and the others run towards Hikari. They help her get off from the ground, shake off the snows in her body and see if she is injured or something.

Akira and the girls look at her worried. They know why Hikari is acting a little strange. While they are helping Hikari to stand up, Tadashi and Ryuu looked at each other.

"I hope Kei come back soon…" Ryuu whispers as Tadashi nods in agreement.

The gang decided to stop the fun outside and go prepare for the party inside that will be held tonight. Yes, they will just prepare the party early than to worry about Hikari knocking all the trees outside.

They started to work. The guys set up the karaoke Sakura and Akira bought for this event. The girls prepared the food for the feast and all helps to set the Christmas decorations and Christmas lights. All are great and beautiful that gives excitement to them, all are happy and excited, except her.

Hikari is helping to peel some of the vegetables together with Megumi, this is the only task they can do right when it comes to cooking. She always gets glances from Akira, Sakura and Megumi. She knows that they are worried over her so she tried her very best to lift up her spirit but her best wasn't enough in this kind of situation. Kei really makes her sad and she can't lift her spirits up. Kei is winning again.

After peeling the carrots, Hikari reached out to her pocket. It's empty. Having the impact of the realization that the item in her pocket was gone, her heart trembles as she begins to panic. Her gift for Kei is missing.

"Hikari? Is there a problem?" Megumi wrote to her board upon seeing Hikari's anxious face.

"My gift for Takishima… it's missing…" she stammer nervously.

"Eh?" The girls in the kitchen chorused.

Quickly, she removes her apron and run outside. She has the hunch that her gift fell from her pocket when she keeps bumping the trees earlier. It has to be there somewhere.

Akira coached the others to go outside and help Hikari.

It's hard to find something in a place full of snow especially if it is a small thing not to mention, the sky is already dark.

"Where do you think you have lost it?" Yahiro ask to a busy Hikari.

"I don't know… Maybe in the trees that I bumped into…" she answered panicky and looking at the snow under a tree that she bumped earlier.

"There's lot of trees…" Tadashi comments.

"What does it looks like Hikari?" Ryuu ask her.

Hikari stand up from her bent position. She looks at Ryuu with anxious face.

"It's a small black pouch…" She replied then proceeds to plow the thick snows.

Everyone helped and look under the trees even the ones that Hikari didn't bumped. They need to find it.

It's been thirty minutes since they start finding the gift but no small pouch bag came into sight. Everyone is tired and cold.

"Not here…" Sakura said as she finished scanning another tree.

All felt tired, especially Hikari. She stands there stiff in front of her friends. They look and feel sorry for her.

"Hikari…" Jun called but she didn't respond. She remains still with her face hiding behind her hair.

Hikari wasn't the type of person who gives up. They know that. She didn't give up into something until she hadn't reached it but, for the first time, she felt weak and tired. She knows she wasn't going to give up but what is happening drains all of her spirit. It sucks.

"First the things about the other night that made Takishima sad… second, Takishima leaving without clearing things up… third, Takishima not going to spend the Christmas Eve with me… Now this? Why aren't things going on my way…? Why? I just want to spend some time with Takishima… I just want to be happy with him… Why is this happening…?" She said in her mind feeling really despair.

She can feel her eyes prickling. Then a tear slid from the corner of her eye, then another in the other eye that follows by another, and another and another.

The group gasps as they see her crying. They know how she feels but they can't do anything.

Hikari clumsily wipes her tears with the back of her hand. She doesn't want them to see her like this, but what can she do? She is just so sad. She bit her lips to silence her sobs because she can feel that anytime now, she'll cry harder.

"Hikari…" Akira whispers.

She just stands there hiding her eyes behind the back of her hands. She can feel herself trembling in spite of the resistance she is working to not cry hard.

Akira can't stand it, her friend needs some comfort. But before she can take a step towards her, another person came to her friend, the very person she knows that she needs.

"Kei-kun?" Yahiro said in surprise.

Hikari stops sobbing when she hears his beloved's name been called. She looks up to see if Kei is really there.

She isn't imagining things, he is there standing in front of her. There he stands in his formal clothes with loosen tie and a frown face that tells her he is worried.

"Takishima?" She said. Tears are still dripping down her face.

Kei get a hold of her waist and lifted her. He leans her body to his and holds her waist against his torso. He looks up to the girl with weeping eyes as the girl looks down to meet his gaze.

Hikari is so surprised she forgot that she is crying and why instead, she is more interested in knowing why he is here.

"Takishima? Why are you here?" she asks him still surprised.

Kei narrowed his eyes as he looked sharply at her. He is not pleased to see her crying.

"Well… I decided to finish the things up in the company to see you… but I don't expect to see you crying Hikari… I don't like it…" He said it with a tough voice.

Hikari gasped. Is he mad? The thought just makes her sadder and the tears keep on flowing.

Then in just seconds, his expression changes from mad and flat to sad and worried. His eyes soften as he puts a hand to her cheek to wipe the tears running down.

"Hikari… Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

She snapped at the question. She doesn't want to answer it but she knows she should. She just stays quiet in his arms.

"Kei, Hikari lost her gift for you. Maybe that's why she cried. Besides, she feels bad since you have things that are not cleared up." Megumi states in her board.

So even though Hikari and Kei don't say a thing, their friends can sense that they had misunderstandings he is glad though. They are just concern because they are just being good friends.

Kei cock an eyebrow and looks back at Hikari who is looking down. He smiles.

"Please don't worry about it Hikari… I don't mind not having a gift from you this Christmas… I always have gifts in my birthday right? Please don't be upset… I don't want to see you like this…" Kei told her and he lifts her chin so she can look back.

She really wants to give him that gift, but she doesn't want to argue anymore. She just realized that she should be happy because Kei came back for her to spend Christmas Eve with him. Alas, she smiles.

Kei still have a grip of her waist and his carry makes her taller than him. And because Hikari just realized that the guy he missed for the past two days is now in front of her, she smiles fully again still with tears in the side of her eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck and bent down to bury her face in his shoulder. Kei blushes by her actions not to mention, the guys can see them!

"HEY! GET OFF OF MY HIKARI YOU BEAST! BRING HER DOWN!" Akira retorts as she gets close to them and animatedly punches Kei's arm. Of course it doesn't hurt but Akira is ruining the moments that Kei likes best. He is kind of annoyed.

"Akira…" Tadashi sighs.

Everyone grins except Akira who is angry at Kei; at least they know that things are well.

Kei put Hikari down back to the ground. She smiles at him and he smiles back at the sheer of relief. They are okay; it looks like they haven't had a misunderstanding at all. It's a good thing though because he doesn't want to deal with the unpleasant things right now. He just wants to spend his free time with Hikari tonight.

Everybody get back at the house and continue the unfinished tasks. Now, the group is completed.

The girls continued cooking and they are rather happy for they can see the great change in Hikari. Kei is the medicine for Hikari's sadness though Akira had a hard time admitting it to herself.

The guys prepare the decorations with Kei's help. He has an infinite knowledge in his brain that's why even doing things as simple as preparing for a party can be done well with his lead.

It's almost 10pm and they had all finished. Let the party started.

--------------

"Waratte aruki daseba…Minareta gate mo… Sukoshi chigatte mieru… Sono saki ni kimi ga iru…" Tadashi sings the chorus of the song in the karaoke. He actually has a good voice but Akira doesn't appreciate it and keeps yelling at him to stop.

"But I don't want to!" Tadashi yells back while the music is running. Akira hits him.

The other guys just watches them fighting over a song with sweat drops on their foreheads.

"Are they always like this?" Sakura whispers to Megumi.

"More than what you think." Megumi wrote in her board.

It's already 11:30pm and the gangs finished eating their dinner. They're in the fireplace singing in the karaoke and drinking beers. They are also through with the gift giving.

Yahiro gave expensive jewelries for the girls and expensive neckties for the boys, except Kei who got a yappy doll from him, again. He knows what its significance to Kei.

Sakura gave key chains with expensive stones and their initials engraved to them, except for Jun. She gives him pink boxer shorts that made the young lad fluster and the rest sweat dropped.

Jun and Megumi gave out their CDs to the S.A. members and Yahiro and Sakura. Hard to believe, but the outcome of the songs are great. Jun plays the violin well and Megumi sings beautifully. Yahiro loves the gift since he can hear his secret favorite singer in the CD given to him. Sakura is overwhelmed too because she can hear the romantic violin plays of Jun.

Ryuu gave out stuffed animal dolls. It's expected from him since he likes animals so much and coincidently, Hikari gets the stuffed brown rabbit doll.

Akira gave out cute shoes for the girls and coats for the boys, though Tadashi receives more than clothes. He received pastries and a love letter from her. This made Tadashi leaps with glee as he hugs her that made Akira turn bright red.

Tadashi presents exotic beautiful flowers that he got from wandering to some unknown places. The flowers had been dried, preserve and framed to keep its beauty. Akira had the most beautiful flower. It was expected.

Kei, except Hikari, gave the girls beautiful hair dresses while the guys got classy, designer brand handkerchiefs. He is Kei Takishima, of course his gifts are luxurious. He told Hikari that he will give her his present later. He wants to give it privately.

Hikari, the last but not the least gave out silver dangles for cell phones. She earned money from her allowance to be able to buy those dangles. They are expensive but she doesn't mind, it is for her friends. As she distributes the dangles, she feels the pang of not having something to give to Kei. His present was the most special and expensive one, but she lost it. As her expression goes saddened, Kei smiles at her to say it is okay. It's okay, but not really.

They sing and drink and drink and sing and have fun. You can clearly see who are already intoxicated and not.

Tadashi was drunk so is Akira. Jun and Sakura are drunk too and Ryuu is mad at Sakura for letting Jun drink that much. Megumi sits beside a drunken Yahiro who is scolding her because of using her voice although she doesn't speak or whisper the entire time! The young damsel is getting annoyed. This people are really hard-core drunk!

Kei wasn't drunk though he had the most bottles to drink. His high tolerance in alcohol makes him still focused on what was happening but he is still human so his head ached a little.

Hikari drink only a little. She decided to do so because she thought that she might take care of Kei when he got drunk but to her surprise, he didn't get drunk even after 32 bottles of beer.

Its minutes before Christmas and Hikari notice that the snacks are gone, so she decides to go to the kitchen to get some. Kei follows her.

The both of them are the only people in the kitchen while they can hear the others getting crazy in the fireplace.

"Oh! It's already 12midnight! It's Christmas! Merry Christmas!" Tadashi yells.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone chorused except for Kei and Hikari whom are in the kitchen.

Kei and Hikari were stopped when they heard their friends.

"Oh… Christmas already…" Hikari comments and looked at Kei.

Kei looked back at her with deep warm eyes and smiles.

Hikari can feel her heart picking up speed in her chest.

Slowly, Kei pushed her gently against the wall and leaned over her. She can feel his heart racing as well.

With hazy eyes, he begins to lessen the distance of their faces. He can see Hikari's nervous expression under his long lashes, and then he remembers it.

Before he can touch her lips, he stopped. This earns Hikari's perplexity. She is sure he is going to kiss her, but why doesn't he continue?

Instead of kissing her, he just rubs his nose against her nose and kissed her in the forehead. Just as reluctant, he withdraws himself over her and smiles. Hikari is still perplexed.

"Merry Christmas…" he said gently which earns another speed in Hikari's heart beat.

"M-Merry Christmas…" She replied stammering.

"Hikari…" he said while hiding his shy expression under his locks. She doesn't know this but his heart is racing and he can hear its beat in his ears.

"I love you…"

Hikari stands there dazed because of his phrase. It's so lucky to be said something so special from a guy so special to her. She is so red that Kei thought she is going to faint. He smirks at this sight.

But somehow, for Hikari, there is still something missing.

Kei holds her hand and picks up the snacks and go to join the group. They vacate the semi-dark kitchen where Kei believes that if they don't leave there soon, he can do _something_ to Hikari again.

They join the group and continue to party.

--------------

Two hours had passed and the drunken people are alas, silent and feeling all woozy. The people who are still in their right mind, that would be Ryuu, Megumi, Hikari and Kei, help the drunken to get up to their rooms together with their gifts.

Ryuu and Megumi were left upstairs to help the drunken change their clothes or relieve them if they will feel something bad. Of course, Ryuu won't let Megumi do the things by herself since the drunken Yahiro might do something to her and nobody will bother to mind since they will mind their own drunkenness. He doesn't want to leave Jun and Sakura alone too, he doesn't want to think that something that should not be happening will happen to them.

Hikari and Kei go downstairs at the fireplace to clean up the mess. They picked up the glasses and plates in the table set and bring it to the kitchen to clean. They brush, sweep and wipe the place leaving it squeaky clean. Kei is in the kitchen and decides to wash the dishes.

"I will wash it Takishima…" Hikari insists to him. Kei just smiles.

"I'll do it… just go to sleep already…" he speaks.

"I am not sleepy… I want to wash the dishes… you came from the office right? You should be tired by now… let me do it…" Hikari persist.

"No… I am not tired… I will do this Hikari… It'll be fast… Please wait for me in the fireplace, will you?" Kei pleads.

Granting, Hikari go to the fireplace after another insists that had been brought down. She sits in the now clean sofa and looked at the gift she and Kei received. She smiles, these gifts are worth keeping, but as she looks at the gifts Kei had receive, she feel sad all again. She looks outside the window and see that the moon still illuminates the snow and trees outside. Maybe one more search.

She stands up and goes outside. She is more determined to search it tonight. This is for Kei.

After 10minutes, Kei is done washing the dishes. He goes to the fireplace to join Hikari only to find out that she wasn't there.

A little panic, he looks outside to see if she went there and yes, he spots her. She is walking in the snow and looking at the ground like she is looking for something. He sighed in relief.

"Honestly, people like you…" he smirks. He knows why she is there outside. He decides to go outside as well.

Hikari is looking in another tree. She is examining the ground with the hope of finding the small black pouch.

"I told you not to find it…"

This earns Hikari to get startled but as soon as his voice registered in her mind, her jumpiness subsides and turns to him.

"But I want to… I am the only one who doesn't give any gift for you… and to think that I am your girlfriend…" she said sadly.

"It's alright Hikari… the best present for me is being your boyfriend… that's why I don't want to do anything that will bother you…" he said. Hikari watches his face grow sad.

"Takishima…"

"Hikari… about the other night… after that, did I scare you or something… did I made you feel disgusted with me?" He asks while feeling torn and it is visible in his face.

Hikari gasped as he heard this coming from him. Sakura is right; he really is feeling that way.

Hikari take a step to get close to him. And when she is in front of him—

"Takishima… You don't scare me or make me feel disgusted… the truth is, what happened the other night is to my likeness…" she said while trying to push all her embarrassment back to where it came from. Kei just listens to her very well.

"But… I think we are pushing our limits… I mean, we just got together and things are getting a little bit faster… I think we should take things step by step… because, maybe if we not… things will change between us…" she explains and still fidgets.

Kei smiles. At least now, he knows what is bothering her, though what she had said made him a little disappointed.

"I'm glad you said that Hikari…" he speaks. "At least, now I know how you feel… I won't do such things again… Promise…"

Somehow, Kei feels relieved inside. He now knows what to do and where the limits are.

He understands it despite of himself.

"Thank you for understanding Takishima…" Hikari said.

"You still like me?" he asked while slightly smiling and slightly embarrassed.

Hikari grins.

"Of course!"

Kei chuckles. Now, he is officially relieved.

"Well then… I won't do it again Hikari…" he said and now back to his old self, that Hikari found relieving. He decides to tease her a bit.

"You know, it's a good thing you felt ticklish when we are stuck in the old shack before because if not, things will go beyond the limits…" he said while slightly laughing.

Hikari blushes as she remembers that night when they are stranded in the abandoned house. But the event there and the other day were different. The event in the shack was sudden and no part of her has been touched but the other night was way beyond that. It is different events.

Kei smiles again, this time, no sarcasm.

"Hikari… I promised you I won't do it again… I won't do it again until you said that you are ready… I will try my best to restrain myself" he said. "Even though I know it'll be hard since you are so enticingly beautiful…"

Hikari's shade turns darker as she heard those words coming out from his mouth. She isn't still used in situation like this. She needs to pay her attention into something else.

"Ah! Why don't you help me to find the gift? You know… I believe you can help me…" she stammers as he obviously can tell that she is avoiding the topic. But he missed her so much, he want a treat from her.

"Well then, why not I have this for a gift…?" he handsomely said as he gently holds her chin and get close to her face.

Kei tilts his head to the side so he can kiss her without bumping each other noses.

Hikari's eyes widen at his sudden actions but she closed it shut as his lips came closer.

Kei's lips are about an inch far from her. She is sure she will feel his lips anytime now but to her surprise, she didn't. Kei stopped there and smile, then he withdrew his face completely away from her. Hikari opens her eyes and looked more confused when Kei take steps backwards away from her.

"Hikari… I want you to kiss me…" he said coolly and she blushed.

Hikari lock her gaze to him. He has a smile and she doesn't know if the lights tricked her but she can see that he is rather, blushing.

Kei gazed back at the girl looking confused and perplex in front of her. He smirks. He knows that Hikari won't do it. Maybe before she can, but now, the chance is, she won't do it.

Kei runs his hand to his soft hair as he gives up.

"Hikari, I am just bluff--"

Kei's words were interrupted by his own reactions. He can clearly see that Hikari is taking the steps towards him. His heart ceases beating and the most wondering question lands to his thoughts.

_How can I be still alive when my heart just stops beating…?_

Kei didn't know the answer but his heart doesn't stopped beating. It's just that he can no longer pay attention to anything else but only to the very girl walking towards him. And he never knew that he couldn't be more excited until now.

Just as Kei thought his heart forgets to beat, Hikari thinks the opposite. Her nervousness and embarrassment makes her feel that anytime now, her heart will jump out from her chest. Crazy.

As she reached his place, Hikari looks up to the hopeful eyes of her beloved. She can see very well that his eyes only reflect her. That is how Kei sees her; he looks at her like she is the only thing in the world and she looks back.

Being taller than her, Hikari stands to her tiptoes and put her hands in both of his shoulders. She looks one more time to his loving eyes before she closes her own. Slowly and gently, she presses her warm lips to his soft one.

Kei can't believe this. He thought that Hikari won't do this but there she is there, hanging her lips to his own, this amazing, he thought.

Kei keep looking with weak eyes to the girl so close to him. Trembling despite of himself, he pulled her closer to his body by wrapping his arms around her waist.

The thing he is afraid to happen never come, Hikari don't pull herself from him.

He closes his eyes as he cannot restrain himself and surrender to that sweet sweet kiss Hikari is giving him. He even thinks that he might get a tooth ache since she is kissing him so sweetly.

As Kei kisses back, Hikari releases soft moans from her throat and she wraps her arm around his neck. Sure, she remember the event from the other night while kissing like this, but Hikari didn't even have the feeling of wanting to withdraw herself from his lips. She missed this so much. This is what she needed after days of misunderstandings and bad happenings. This is what she needs, his affection and emotion expressed to something and his kiss will be the best one.

Since the moment when Hikari steps closer to him, now is the time when he felt his heart beat again. Of course he will feel it because it is beating madly. Kei can feel his heart beating hard that it makes him hard to breath and each time he will move his lips over her, his breathing becomes shorter than the last inhale and exhale.

Reluctantly, he withdraws himself because of lack of oxygen. He panted like he just finished running in a marathon. Hikari looks at him perplexed. She never knew that Kei will look 'messed' as he is right now. He is panting because of a kiss and he is blushing like he never blushed before. Hikari giggles and it earned Kei to look back at her but before he can ask why in the world she is giggling, Hikari threw her arms around Kei and buries her face to his shoulder.

Getting shy, she moves her face close to his ears and whispers.

"I missed you…"

She can sense that Kei grins as he hugs her back. She should be embarrassed by now but decided to forget about it. She doesn't want to ruin the moment she is longing for (since they can't be like this if the group is around). This is all they want.

They stayed lock in each others arms for quite sometime. Hikari moves her head so her chin can rest in his shoulder. She opens her eyes and look at the surrounding only to spot a familiar item.

"AH!" she shouts as she sees the item. She withdraws herself from Kei and run to the spot that made Kei puzzled.

"Hikari?" he called to her girlfriend that is now 7feet away from him.

Kei went to Hikari's place to join her and to ask something about the sudden proceedings she made.

"Hikari? What is it?" He asked in her back while she is sitting there on the snows.

"Hikari?"

He begins to move his head to peak at her shoulders when she stands up fully and stretch her arms to him with something in her hands, a small black pouch.

Kei look at her perplexed.

"What is it Hikari?" he asked while staring at the thing in her hand.

She just grins at him 'cutely' which earned a pink blush on his cheeks.

"Takishima! Merry Christmas! This is my gift for you!"

Kei tilts his head. Hikari opens the small pouch in her hand and let out a thin silver ring.

Before Kei could say anything else, Hikari get a hold of his left hand and place the ring in the tip of his forefinger.

"I got this for you…" Hikari stammered and blush. "Here… a symbol of my feelings for you… I make it to be a partner for the bracelet you gave me… it has H love K carved inside the ring…"

Kei look at the carvings inside the ring. There it is, H 'heart' K like the one engraved in her bracelet.

"Well, in the bracelet you gave me, it is you who loves me… so in this ring, it is me who loves you…" she continues to explain.

"See… H love K… Hikari love…"

She nervously gulps.

"K-Kei…" she stammers.

Kei can't ask for more. He just smiles to signify his gratitude and happiness. He never actually smiles when he is with anybody, he always gives a smirk or a fake smile to cover up his ungratefulness especially when in a business meeting but with Hikari, it is always genuine and every time he is with her, he never forgets to smile. Even if it's because of the teases he made or just simply feeling giggly inside him, he just can't help to smile.

And although Kei receives a lot of gifts in his birthday and on Christmas, only the gifts from Hikari are the only things he values. It couldn't be any better.

Hikari slips the ring in his forefinger. She is right about the size of the ring and it looks good at his long slender finger.

"Ho-ra! It's our promise okay?" She said while satisfyingly looking at the ring on his finger.

Kei leaned closer to her face.

"Sure… a promise that Kei will always love Hikari and Hikari will always love Kei…" he smiles lovingly. "Right?"

"Right!" she replied happily.

They stay there in their spot just looking at each other and smiling. Soon, Kei decides to get inside the house to warm them up and give something to Hikari, his present.

Sitting in the same sofa, Kei gets a box from his coat. A small pink box with fuchsia ribbon wrapped around it. Hikari, who is sitting next to him, unwrap the pink box to see the present inside, it's a snow globe.

Hikari hold the small snow globe to have a full view of it. It's a crystal snow globe with a figurine of a brown rabbit wearing a Santa Claus hat inside. Beside the rabbit is a small placard with a heart-shape printed on it and behind them stands a post lamp that glows when you put it in the dark.

Hikari tilted her head. It's not that she is ungrateful about the gift, she just want to know why a snow globe.

"A snow globe?"

Kei smirks.

"Eh, you said I am a rabbit and to tell you honestly, I kind of get attached to it since you always push that I am something like that…"

Hikari pouts and he continue to grin.

"It's not like I hate it... I actually came to learn to like it… so I used it to give some meaningful gift for you…" Kei explains.

Hikari tilted her head again.

"Meaningful?"

"Eh… I don't want to give you jewelries or hair dresses because I know you don't like those kinds of things… So I decided to give you something that will give significance to what I feel for you… Something that came out from my idea…"

Hikari just stares at him giving him the implication to continue.

"A rabbit because you said I am a rabbit, a rabbit who always like to stay beside the very person he is attached to… And his world revolves inside this globe where all he needed is the light…"

He stares at her with deep affectionate eyes and it makes her face warm.

"Just like me… my world only revolves to where Hikari is…"

Hikari can't find anymore words to say, actually she didn't need words to express her affection, her reddened face says it all.

Kei knew she can't adjust easily to the romantic Kei she is facing right now. It's all new to her but not to her knowledge, Kei is always the romanticist, she is just so dense to notice it before.

For a moment, Hikari just stay there at her seat spending her time looking at the snow globe in her hands. Kei on the other hand just wait for her to react for something that is more than her blushing face. Soon, all the gratefulness and the mushiness registered in her mind. She is a little shy but that was overcome with her happiness. Yes, the happiness of receiving that gift and hearing those loving words from him.

After sometime, she looks up to him and smiles.

"Thank You Takishima! I really really like it!"

Kei smiles because he is so glad she likes it. Now he can relax happily.

--------------

Sitting there in the sofa with Hikari beside him, he finally feels the effect of the numerous amount of alcohol he consumed earlier. Feeling all dizzy and hazy, he leaned his head to his girlfriend's shoulder which earned the young lady to be surprised.

"You're feeling dizzy now right Takishima?"

"Just a little…" he replied hazily.

Hikari wasn't convinced and she feels concerned.

"Why not go upstairs to sleep in your bed? You should sleep now…" she suggested.

"No… I think I will stay here Hikari… I might disturb Jun, Ryuu and the others since they used our room to be the evacuation center of the drunks…" He annoyingly states.

Hikari look down at him and decides to tease him a bit.

"Then now it's the best time to join them… You are drunk as well…" she grins.

Kei looked at her annoyed, well not really.

"No… I will sleep here than join those crazy people… I bet Ryuu and Megumi was still having a hard time handling those people until now…"

Hikari giggles.

"Well… I will sleep with you here… 'kay?"

Kei cocked one eyebrow and lift his head to turn to her and decides to tease her.

"Really, aren't you afraid that I might to something to you? Ni-san?"

Hikari pouts but she doesn't look annoyed. For her, she is in better condition than Kei so why feel upset even though he is teasing her? She isn't the one who was suffering from a head ache caused by drinking to much alcohol.

Hikari smiles and lays her back until her head leans in the pillow on the side of the sofa. Kei just stares at her with wide eyes.

She still locked her gaze to his eyes and the smile never leaving her lips. She pats her chest gesturing him to lay over it.

Kei's eyes grew wider.

"Wha--?!"

"Now now Takishima… It's not the time to get embarrassed… Here, lay on my chest…" She grins slyly.

Kei noticed the challenge brimming in her eyes. Of course, he will lose if he refuses to lay over her. Heaving a deep sigh while slightly blushing, he moves himself close to her and lay down on her chest.

Kei can feel her soft mound under his face. This just makes him more nervous.

Hikari on the other hand fights the impulse to lift Kei up from her chest. She isn't comfortable in this kind of condition but she doesn't want to ruin the mood either. She just let it be.

Lying over her chest while fighting the urge to sleep despite his headache, Kei hears the loud thumps of her heart. He cranks his neck to look up to his beloved.

"Are you okay with this Hikari?" he asked worried. "I don't want you to push yourself if you are not comfortable… You don't need to do this…"

Hikari just looks at him and kind of wanted to smile. Kei always unselfishly thinks about her condition.

"No… I am okay… I am your girlfriend right? I think I should act more like a girlfriend in situations like this…"

Kei expects she'll answer something similar to this in spite of the uneasiness she feels, so it's up to him. He moves Hikari's body to lay on her side so she can face him and instead of leaning on her chest, he leans on between her shoulder and the pillow.

"Much better right?" he smiles and asked her.

Hikari is surprised at first but soon she smiled.

They stay quite for some time. Hikari keeps running her fingers to the strand of his soft brown hair while Kei, with closed eyes, relishes the soothing feeling of her hands sliding in his hair and the feeling of her beating heart against his chest.

Kei opened his eyes and the first thing he sees is the smooth skin of her neck and the smooth skin of her chest inside her loosen collar. The same warm feeling that came from his heart, once again had spread all over his body.

Kei cursed in his thought, he blames his human instinct for the feelings of something like this and Hikari for being so enticingly… irresistible.

Hikari can feel Kei moved uneasy in her side. She looks down and asks him what is bothering him.

"Is the a problem Takishima? You seemed uneasy…"

Kei looks up on her and shook his head. Hikari just shrugged.

They stayed there for some time again and neither of them has the plan to sleep.

"Hikari…?" Kei called.

"Hmm?" Hikari murmured.

All of a sudden, Kei move his position to be on top over her. Hikari's eyes widen and she blushes furiously. This couldn't be happening again, she thought.

Before Hikari can mutter a sound, Kei speaks something.

"I won't do anything to you… I just wanted to look at you in this way…" He said with hazy but loving eyes. She can feel his stares melting her again.

"You know… You didn't know how grateful I am because the very girl I stayed in love with for almost 10 years in now in front of me…"

Hikari blushed more.

"Thank You Hikari… for making everything for me alright… for making me happy… and for you having to fall in love with me too… I just can't ask for more than this…" He gently speaks as his eyes helplessly but lovingly stares at her own dark blue ones.

Hikari smiles. She is just so glad to hear this from him because honestly speaking, she feels the same way.

Kei leans closer to her face. A little hesitant because she might reject the intrusion of his lips, but Hikari welcomes it as she lifts her head to meet his lips halfway.

Kei deepened the kiss and push Hikari's head back to the pillow. They kissed for the seventh time of their lives and both are still excited about the ecstasy this sensual feeling gives.

Hikari brushes his hair from his face as she continue to kiss him passionately, Kei on the other hand just keep his hands at the side of her body, flat in the surface of the sofa. He keeps it there to resist the temptation of touching her.

Their kiss grew more and because of too much passion, their tongues met. Once their tongues touches each other, Hikari releases a soft high pitch moan that in Kei's ear, it sounded so sexy it send shivers up and down in his spine.

Having those human instincts of a man, he just has the hardest time of not falling in the temptation of touching her and relishing her body.

He clutches the leather cover of the sofa under his hands and tries his hard to restrain himself from doing something to her that is more than a passionate kiss.

He can't help it anymore so before anything else will follow, Kei broke the kiss and leaned over to her shoulder trying to hide the disappointment in his face.

Hikari looked at him in her shoulder. She is kind of confused in why is Kei acting like this.

"Is there any problem Takishima?"

Kei heard her but he don't bother to lift his face to look at her. He doesn't want Hikari to see his disappointed face but he will tell her the truth.

"It is so hard to resist you Hikari…"

"Eh?" She questioned.

"It is so hard to resist you! I can't help myself to get attracted to you because you are so beautiful and amazing that I think I can die from it…" he said while still hiding his disappointed and blushing face in her shoulders.

Hikari blushed as well. Very crimson this time.

"Wha-What are you saying?!" she stammers feeling so embarrassed.

Kei sighs and decided to look at her.

"It's nothing Hikari… Please don't worry yourself about it…" he tells her half smiling, half frowning.

Hikari's chest tightens a little as she feels the pang of not being able to suffice his needs as a man. She really thinks that it is stupid and weird that guys need something like 'that' but what can she do? Kei is a man and she can't compromise with his need, not yet.

"Gomene Takishima…" she whispers.

Kei smiled at her.

"No… It's okay… no big deal…"

She still feels sorry though, but she knows she can't argue about it, so she wraps her arms around his back and pulls him closer for him to lean over her.

Kei's head rest in the nook of her neck and he can feel her loud heart beat against his chest.

"Takishima…?"

"Hmm?" He murmured while intoxicating himself to the sweet scent of her hair and neck.

"You know… I am so happy being with you… I will always like to be your companion forever… And I won't mind if Takishima will refer me as his property because honestly speaking, I already think I am already your property since the day I realized I really really like you…"

Kei blushes hard. He is so glad to the extent of dying.

He pulls himself up to once again look at the smiling girl under him.

Kei smiles too.

"Really?"

"Really…"

"Can I have a proof for that?"

Hikari tilts her head, questioning.

Kei then leans his head close to her chest, then he pulls her loosen collar more to the side so he can easily take access on her bronze skin.

Hikari is a bit shock but the shock subsided when the stinging pain overcome it. Hikari can feel the little pain in the base of her neck. It doesn't hurt that bad but it made her squeak and it made her body to feel hot.

Kei withdrew himself from the base of her neck and look at the red mark he made. Hikari gives him an expression mixture of annoyance and glee.

"What did you just do Takishima?"

Kei smiles at her.

"Something that will mark you and says that you only belong to Takishima Kei…"

Hikari touched the part where it stings. So, a kiss mark, she thought.

"Well… this mark won't last forever you know…"

"You're right…. Well then, once it fades, I will make another mark again… What do you think Hikari?" He is still smiling.

Hikari grins at him playfully.

"Pervert…"

"Thank You…"

They smile and giggle and feel mushy inside. In someway, they felt that this mushy feeling is the very thing that is missing in their lives. They never knew that they will be like the very person they are now.

Kei, before his life is unmoving and unfeeling. Taking things seriously though is doesn't give him any happiness. Always capable of being perfect and being composed but once he felt the feeling of being loved by the person he always wanted to be with, his life is now filled with mushy things and unknown passion that only burns for her that made him all messed up, in a good way. It wasn't the usual feeling he had in his everyday life, but he couldn't care less. Although everybody will say that it is not the usual Takishima Kei, director of the Takishima group or everybody will say that he is rather becoming clichéd and pathetically in love, he won't give a damn. Why would he? He just feels sorry for the people who don't understand him because they don't know what happiness of being in love gives to him.

Hikari, before loving someone wasn't in her mind. She didn't even think that she can see herself loving someone like the very feeling she is feeling now. She believes that she is a tomboy and do something like of an ape, she never thought that she can be loved and be in love with a man, especially her rival. Before, she only believes that Kei will give her happiness if she will win against him fair and square, but that idea was now thrown away into somewhere else. Though she won't give up on being his rival, at least she found something amazing and wonderful than beating him, it is being in love and be loved by Takishima Kei.

The couple stayed there, hugging and feeling each other's breath and heart beat. They know it's just the beginning of their life together. After this Christmas vacation, they will return back to their normal lives, but they still have something to look forward to, it's the excitement of facing tomorrow together with the person they love.

They fell asleep, locked in each other's arms. Maybe, when the others woke up, they can come up with something to tease those two for being so close to each other or maybe Akira will punch Kei to wake up and yell at him for taking advantage of her angel Hikari or maybe they will make a fuss because Kei and Hikari slept together, they will think that they did something they don't supposed to do. Maybe they will, but it's not important for now. The very important thing is that the person in their arms will stay close to them, always and forever. Life is very very sweet, when Kei have Hikari and Hikari have Kei.

--The End--

(Not really… xP)

--------------

_Oh… it's the end… Yeah… *sniff sniff* I wanna thank all the people that read and review my story though I know it's not that good since I suck at grammars and spellings… But thanks a lot, really… I love you guys… Oh… I am planning to write a sequel for it… Please read the Prologue for the sequel… Well if you want me to have one… it's up to you guys…Please Review this chapter! Please please please! Thanks you guys! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! I love you guys!!!_

_Special Thanks to: _X-x-yukika-chan-x-X, XEnimsaJX, katchii, zEpHyR-AnGeL, BloodySilverThorns, PotatoClock, and my Dhey-chan, AudTheOdd.!


	13. Prologue

**Prologue**

Antique things that are well preserved and cost over a million dollars where placed inside the darkest room of the Mansion in London.

The sheen of the sunlight illuminates the inside of his warm room. A warm room that is the very opposite of the man occupying this place.

"Let me see it Aoi…"

Aoi handed him a white folder. The man flips it open and read the information about a certain girl.

"Hanazono Hikari?" he spats.

"Yes…" Aoi speaks.

"She is the girl that made Kei-sama decides to go back to Japan…"

The man smirks.

"I can't believe Kei also inherits the same interests in those kinds of girls…"

Aoi keep his face straight though he found the man's word confusing.

"So they are going out now?"

"Yes…" Aoi replied.

The man's face turned stiff.

"Kei should not have any kind of relationship with a girl like her…" his expression turned dark.

"What will you do about it…? President Takishima?" Aoi asked.

Kaname Takishima faced him with a sly devious grin on his face.

"I will let the Hanazono girl be with Kei for now… Even if it will take years, I know my plan won't fail… Hanazono will leave Kei… That is for sure…."

Aoi just stares at his superior.

"Aoi… call the Corporation in Boston and tell its President that I will be there to propose something…"

"Something?" Aoi asked, confused.

"Yes… The engagement of my grandson…" Kaname grins deviously.

"Yes…" Aoi bows and takes the command. He go outside the room to accomplish the duty.

Kaname stares at the picture of Hikari in the folder he is holding.

"Be with Kei for now Hanazono… But I won't let the same mistake happen all over again… You will leave Kei whether you like it or not… I won't let you ruin his future… Just wait for it…" He muttered.

??????????????

_It's the prologue! You will now better what is going to happen here if you will like to have a sequel for this okay??? Please let me hear you… I love you guys! Please review!_


End file.
